DBZ & CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD
by JensenDaniels32
Summary: Omnipotent, Immortal Super Saiyan God Goku x Incarcerated Princess Ange (a.k.a. Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi). Action, Romance, and Ghost Nappa! *Lemons & Limes*
1. Goku x Ange

**DBZ & CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

****Chapter 1: Saiyan God Goku ********& Imprisoned Princess Ange (Goku x Ange)****

The Omnipotent & Immortal Super Saiyan God known as Goku had been watching over Planet Earth from The Realm Of The Gods for almost 4 billion years of its existence ever since becoming a God. As of today, though, he had decided that it was time for him to return to earth. Enough was enough! The Saiyan God saw how the people who used Mana treated those who were called Normas because they couldn't use Mana, and it was heartless. When a certain princess was arrested that day, it threw him over the edge. Using Instant Transmission, Goku left The Realm Of The Gods to go pay a visit to a certain island to make a few changes and protect a certain princess while he was at it.

Princess Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi had just been dropped off on a strange island and taken inside of a prison for what was to be the rest of her life. Cuffed from the arms to the neck, she was brought inside and had her mugshot taken from the front, left, right and front again.

"Norma #1203-77 Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi. Born in the Empire of Misurugi. 16 years old," A woman by the name of Officer Emma Bronson stated as she looked at Angelise's mugshot & statistics. "You'll be enlisted here in Arzenal from now on. You will be required to fight as a soldier," She finished.

"What is this place? What's happening to me?" Angelise asked frightened.

Officer Bronson ignored the princess's question and started to speak once again, "As a 16 year old, you'll be educated-" Before she could finish, however, Angelise cut her off.

"My mother. What happened to my mother? Let me see her. Now, please!" Angelise pleaded with Officer Bronson, who suddenly started walking towards her. When Angelise asked what she was doing, she told her that she was taking all of her personal belongings. The princess had a bit of a fit when the woman tried to take her ring, though. Officer Bronson was about to respond when another woman stepped in, introducing herself as Officer Jill.

Taking the cuffs off, Officer Jill apologized for the rough behavior. When Angelise tried to tell Officer Jill that she wasn't a Norma, however, she got kicked in the stomach by the woman.

"My, my, I'm impressed. 16 years without using mana. Didn't you ever think that was a little strange? Not even once?" Officer Jill asked Angelise. When the princess asked Officer Jill what she was talking about, Officer Bronson spoke up, saying she heard that Angelise had a Mana-using maid.

"I see. 16 years of effort, all for nothing. And your mother died in vain," Officer Jill said to Angelise, causing her eyes to widen in shock before said officer took the ring away from her. Angelise told Officer Jill to give it back, only to be told to take it back with her mana, which she couldn't produce.

Having now been stripped of all her personal belongings, Jill told Angelise that she had nothing now, neither privileges as part of the royal family, nor any rights as a person. Putting a knife up to the princess's throat, Officer Jill said, "Welcome to Hell."

Officer Jill then used the knife to cut Angelise's dress open before ripping it off of her body. She then grabbed the princess and slammed her onto a metal table, and got right behind her.

"Officer Bronson, some assistance, please," Officer Jill ordered her assistant officer. When Officer Bronson asked why it had to be her, Officer Jill replied with a question of her own. "Don't you want to get the dirty work over with?"

Sighing, the assistant officer used her Mana to chain Angelise's hands to the table so that she couldn't resist. Then Officer Jill ripped the princess's panties off, exposing her completely.

Angelise begged for Officer Jill to stop, only for said officer to state that it was an examination in response to the princess's plea.

Angelise stated her status as a princess once again as tears threatening to leak from her eyes, only to once again be met with an undesirable response from Officer Jill.

"No, from now on, you're Ange," Officer Jill replied just before raping the poor princess.

"NOOOOO!" Ange screamed out at the top of her lungs as Jill violated her sacred area, leaving the poor princess just staring in shock and horror. Ange's perfect body was now beaten up, her beautiful golden-blonde hair was disheveled, and tears streamed down from her beautiful ruby-red eyes as her tormentor made her cum.

Suddenly, both Ange and Jill heard Officer Bronson let out a weak grunt, followed by sound of a body hitting the floor. "She won't be waking up anytime soon!" A new voice yelled out, startling Ange's tormentor. Before she could even hope to move, Officer Jill suddenly felt her left arm in an unbelievably painful vice grip that brought her to her knees.

**PLAY SONG: "Hero" by Skillet**

"STOP THIS NOW!" A new voice belonging to a man roared out at Officer Jill as she winced upon feeling her bones creaking, shocked that there was a man in there with them. How did he even get here?!

When she turned around to get a look at her captor, she was quite surprised by his appearance, to say the least. He had spiky black hair that seemed to defy gravity, and coal black eyes as well. He was wearing an Orange Gi over a dark blue undershirt, with the kanji for "Turtle" on the back. He also wore dark blue wristbands, a blue sash around his waist, and dark blue boots with a red border that are outfitted with yellow/beige laces.

"Who the Hell are you?!" Officer Jill yelled out in anger and pain.

"My name is Goku, and I am a Saiyan...from Planet Earth," Was the reply that he gave her.

'What's the fuck is a Saiyan?!' Officer Jill wondered to herself in anger before Goku suddenly spoke up again.

"YOU ALL ARE THE MONSTERS HERE! Nobody deserves to be treated the way that you treat these people! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Goku bellowed out in extreme anger, causing the ground to shake lightly as he released only a fraction of crushing aura. As a result, the princess snapped out of her funk.

He then started walking over towards a beaten, broken, and quivering Ange, who started screaming and begging for him to spare her. When the Saiyan God reached her side, she shut her eyes tight, bracing herself for death, only it never came. Instead she heard the sounds of the chains on her wrists shatter, followed by the feeling of two strong, muscular arms catching her bridal-style before she could fall to the ground.

"Here, eat this," Ange's eyes suddenly shot wide open upon hearing the voice of Goku. Before the princess could blush from the way she was being held, she felt him place a small bean into her mouth. After chewing and swallowing it, she gasped staring in shock and amazement as her wounds were suddenly healed in an instant! She also noticed that her stomach was miraculously full!

"There, all better," The Saiyan God said in a calm, caring voice.

"Wha-?" Ange's question was cut short when Goku interrupted, "Senzu Beans! Gotta love 'em!" The Saiyan God exclaimed cheerily with his famous Son grin in place. Suddenly, his expression and voice changed to a mixture of kind, soft, caring, compassionate, and slightly sad. "I'm sorry that you've suffered so much. You don't have to worry any more, though. I'll protect you so that you don't ever have to go through anything so painful again, I promise."

Angie was at a loss for words upon hearing and seeing how much this man cared for her. 'This man...who IS he?! How can someone be so pure-hearted? It's so...peaceful and relaxing. When I'm with him, I feel safe, as though everything's going to be okay,' She thought to herself as a feeling of warmth suddenly enveloped her entire being, bringing tears of the utmost joy to her eyes after finally receiving it again in what seemed like an eternity to her.

"Who...are...you?" Angie managed to barely whisper out to the Saiyan God in wonder.

"Oh, my name's Goku!" He exclaimed cheerily with his famous Son grin.

"Goku...," Ange Whispered breathlessly.

Just then, Officer Jill yelled at Goku, who is now holding the princess in his arms. "DON'T FUCKING IGNORE ME, BASTARD!" The female officer roared at the Saiyan God and charged him before hitting him square in the nose with her fist.

"NO, GOKU!" Ange screamed out in tears upon hearing the sounds of bones shatter. Nothing could prepare her for what happened next, though.

"Yeah, what is it?" Goku asked Ange with a smirk on his face, followed by screams of pain from Officer Jill. When her fist had made contact with the Saiyan God's face, every bone in her right arm shattered into tiny particles of dust. In addition to her now-useless right arm, the right half of her collar bone had cracks in multiple areas as well.

"H-H-How?!" Ange yelped in shock at what she was seeing. A military officer shattering her arm from hitting a man's face was unheard of! What was this guy made of, steel?! Goku just gave the princess a smirk before turning his attention back towards his opponent.

"I can't afford to leave these "Normas", as you call them, in your care, so I'll be staying here for awhile to watch over everyone and keep them safe. I hope you don't mind,_ officer." _Goku said the last part mockingly with a smirk to the female officer, who was now shaking in rage.

"BASTARD! YOU DON'T SEEM TO KNOW YOUR PLACE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Officer Jill screamed at the Saiyan God before pulling out her large Bowie Knife and charging him with it, intent on killing him. Goku sat Ange down quickly before getting back up to face his opponent again. Smirking once more as his opponent swung the knife at him, Goku extended his index finger and blocked it.

Both the jaw of the incarcerated princess and the military officer dropped all the way to the floor, and their eyes bulged 4 inches out of their sockets in a comical fashion upon seeing this impossible spectacle. No words could be formed to describe what they felt at that moment.

A few seconds later, however, Goku's opponent recovered from her shock and started swinging her knife rapidly at him, only to always have every attempted strike blocked by the Saiyan God's finger. He wasn't even scratched By ANY of that! This couldn't be happening! No, she was Officer Jill, dammit! There was no way in Hell that she was going to be beaten by this...freak! Just as Officer Jill started to swing her Bowie Knife at the Saiyan God again, though, everything went horribly, HORRIBLY wrong for her upon encountering the most terrifying creature imaginable: GHOST NAPPA!

**PLAY SONG: "Ghost Nappa" by TeamFourStar**

"Hiya guys! I'm-" Ghost Nappa started to say when he popped into existence in front of the three, only to be cut off by the terrified, ear-splitting screams of Ange, Officer Jill, and Goku. Their voices reverberated throughout the entire complex, surprising everyone on the island. The officer also involuntarily threw her knife straight up into the air where Goku also just happened to be. The Saiyan God caught the knife in mid-air and landed on his feet, only to hear A SECOND shrill, ear-splitting scream being emitted by Officer Jill that was even more intense than the first one.

It turns out that Goku had happened to land right behind her in a squatting position with his arms extending the blade upward and forward at a 45-degree angle. This also happened to be the exact location of Officer Jill's asshole. That's right, Ghost Nappa had just caused Goku to accidentally shove a Bowie Knife up his opponent's small sensitive anus.

Officer Jill let out a weak, excruciatingly painful wheeze as she fell face-first onto the floor. Goku, Ange, and Ghost Nappa stared silently and blankly at the sight of a handle sticking out of the woman's ass for the next 5 minutes before one of them finally spoke up.

"So are either one of you going to pull that thing out of her asshole?" The Saiyan Ghost asked Goku and Ange before getting affirmative nods from the two, though one of them was noticeably more worried about getting dirty than the other. The princess and the Saiyan God grabbed hold of the handle, counted to 3, and pulled the knife out of Officer Jill's asshole. Five seconds later, a combination of shit and blood shot upwards from her rectum like a sprinkler.

"Wow, she was full of shit!" Ghost Nappa commented, causing Goku and Ange to face-fault at the lame joke. Both immediately recovered and stuck the bowie knife back inside Officer Jill's anus to stop it from leaking anymore than it already had.

"So where is she staying, Officer Jill?" Goku asked the woman covered in her own blood and feces, who wheezed out directions to Ange's cell. When The Saiyan God then asked the officer if she had any problems with Ange and him sharing a room together, she shook her head in the negative just before passing out.

**PLAY SONG: "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada**

Meanwhile, Ange blushed at the thought of sharing a room with the man she wanted to kiss. Wait, where did that come from? She was then pulled out of her musings by Goku, who told her to go with him. Nodding, she followed him into their cell.

She looked at the cold, colorless room and suddenly started remembering her home, and how warm and welcome everything was. When she had finished musing, she once again looked at the bland room she was in. "I miss everyone. It's lonely in here...and I'm freezing," Ange said in the most heartbreaking tone imaginable while wrapping her arms around herself. As soon as the princess said that, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. Don't worry, I'm right here with you, right?" Goku said to the princess. She turned around and saw the most heartwarming smile that she had ever seen before in her life.

'That's right...I'm not alone, because I have you,' Ange remembered, smiling at Goku as tears began welling up in her eyes from the amazing warmth that Goku always seems to give off whenever she's around him.

"Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning, alright? Good night!" Goku said with a smile full of joy and warmth. As he started to walk past Princess Ange, she grabbed his arm with her hand. As soon as the Saiyan God turned around to see what the princess wanted, his eyes widened in shock when he suddenly felt a pair of soft, perfect lips gently press against his own. The lip-lock lasted for about 30 seconds before Ange slowly pulled away from the stunned Saiyan God.

"Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi," The princess said to Goku.

"What does that mean?" He asked in confusion.

"It's my name. Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi," She told him, rolling her eyes.

"Ange-what?" Goku asked, causing Ange to face-fault. Regaining her composure, she told him to just call her Ange. "Okay, Ange!" The Saiyan God replied cheerfully, getting her to smile as a blush crept across her face Before gaining a serious look in her eye again.

"Also, now that we're officially a couple, you had best not cheat on me, got it?" Ange asked/demanded. She looked at him lovingly when he smiled warmly and nodded his head in the affirmative.

"Well, goodn-" Goku was cut off by Ange.

"G-Goku? C-Can we sleep in the same bed tonight? I'm really cold," Ange asked/told the Saiyan God. She nearly squealed out of happiness when he told her that he didn't see why not. With that, Goku and Ange both crawled into bed together and fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 1 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out.**


	2. First Impressions

**DBZ & CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

****Chapter 2: ...First Impression...****

Last night was the best one in Princess Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi's life so far, despite it starting it out as the worst. She lost everything, was thrown into a prison full of Normas where she was to stay for the rest of her life, and got raped by the officer running the joint before having her hymen and reproduction system destroyed. Then she suddenly met the man of her dreams who is also now her boyfriend, Goku. Like a hero, he rushed in and saved her from despair, gave her a magic bean that healed her reproductive system and all her other physical injuries, and defeated her tormentors Officer Jill and Officer Bronson. He was even sharing a bed with her to keep her warm!

Princess Ange was having a wonderful dream about her new boyfriend Goku when she is suddenly pulled from it upon feeling something wet running down her legs.

Next, she notices that she and Goku are still holding each other tightly the way they did when they first went to sleep earlier in the night. Finally, she realizes that her sleeping boyfriend's long, hard cock is poking against the outer lips of her nether region.

She knew that Goku didn't do anything wrong, since he wasn't even awake. Actually, she already knew that something like this was possible if a man and a woman were sleeping so close together while turned towards each other. The problem was that SHE HAD taken that chance because it hadn't crossed her mind at the time. Therefore, she help but turn beet-red upon realizing that she jizzed all over both herself and her boyfriend's penis. She shakily moves her hand down onto his monster cock and tries to move it away slowly. However, the soft, gentle touch from her hand caused him to cum all over the lips of her sacred area, and then some.

At this point, Ange's face was glowing red, and steam was starting to come out of her ears. Suddenly, a question that she had never thought of before crossed her mind. What did her boyfriend's jizz taste like? That thought made her eyes turn to swirls, resembling that of a fishcake.

Suddenly, Ange felt Goku take his arms off of her as he stood up and got dressed. Something seemed off, though. Not only was it still dark, but nobody had even come to wake them up yet, so it obviously wasn't 5:00 A.M.

Curious as to what Goku was doing up so early since all the doors were locked from the outside, she decided to take a peek. When she did, her eyes widened in amazement as she watched Goku stand on one finger and do push-ups with ease.

'9,998...9,999...10,000!' Ange mentally counted as eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She had watched him do this much since he started only 1 hour ago, and he hadn't even broken a sweat yet! On top of that, he was STILL going at it with what seemed like ease! How many was he planning on doing anyways?!

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Roll call! Get moving!" A new female's voice yelled from behind the door. On account of Officer Jill being too endured to show them around herself, she called for Officer Bronson in her stead. However, she was still out cold from last night, so one of the instructors was sent to pick up two people. Even so, the only information that she received from Officer Jill was that there were two people who just got here. The instructor was also told her that it was already set in stone that the two WILL continue to stay in the same room from here on out. Nodding in understandment, the instructor headed towards the room that both Goku and Ange are staying in to wake them up.

Hearing the new voice, Goku pushed himself into the air with his finger and did a backflip in midair before landing on his feet. He started to walk towards Ange to wake her up, but then he saw her bulging eyes staring at him.

"Good morning, Ange! Ready to get going?" Goku said/asked cheerfully. Snapping out of her shock somewhat, she nodded and got ready.

"Alright, let's go eat, I'm starving!" Goku exclaimed happily.

Little did the Saiyan God know that he was going to be using his powers as a God to create almost all of his meals from now on and eat them in secret, because 1 small tray of food isn't anywhere near enough For a Saiyan's appetite.

As he headed towards the door, it was yanked open by the instructor, who's eyes were now fully widened in disbelief upon seeing a guy in the same room as a girl, or even on the island at all for that matter.

"W-WH-WHAT'S A GUY DOING HERE?!" The instructor screamed out in disbelief while staring at Goku like he had just grown a second head.

Then Ghost Nappa appeared.

"Hi! I'm Ghost Nappa! He's Goku, and the girl next to him is his girlfriend, Ange! She was was a prison bitch!" The Saiyan Ghost happily told the instructor before disappearing.

The instructor could only gawk At what had just transpired. Between seeing an actual ghost and hearing it give such a God-awful introduction, she Didn't know how to react. Ange sure did, though.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ange screamed at the top of her lungs in horror as she broke down in tears. Her being raped was the last thing the she wanted anyone know about, and Ghost Nappa had just said that when INTRODUCING her to someone!

"There, there. Everything's going to be okay. Just let it all out, Ange," Goku whispered softly and tenderly to his girlfriend while embracing her in a hug, hoping to calm her down.

After about 5 minutes Goku picked her up bridal-style as she continued to cry her eyes out and quietly asked the instructor to lead the way. When it didn't seem to register, he yelled at to do so, causing the instructor to snap out of her shock somewhat. Giving the Saiyan God an affirmative nod, she quickly led them to the classroom where they were to go.

Ange had stopped crying by the time they had arrived at class, but she was still pretty damn upset. Goku was the only reason that she didn't feel like killing herself right now. She continued to hold onto him like a lifeline, keeping her head buried in his chest (gi) as he walked into class with his quivering girlfriend still in his arms.

As soon as they saw Goku walk in, all of the girls froze in complete shock upon seeing a guy in this place before the instructor got everyone's attention and started the lesson. She then explained what dragons were and where they came from. When she told everyone that the only reason Normas were allowed to live in this world were as weapons to kill these beasts, though, a certain Saiyan God lost his cool a bit.

"THAT'S JUST WRONG! EVERYONE should be allowed to live together in peace! To only allow someone to live as weapons is not right!" Goku yelled out in anger as his power level climbed, causing the earth to shake slightly.

For a second, everyone in the room was now speechless upon thinking that Goku was the small earthquake, but they quickly dismissed it as a freak coincidence.

"Even if it's wrong, we can't do anything about it," the instructor replied, causing a few chuckles in the classroom, as well as a few comments that only the biggest assholes would say. Not that Goku even gave two shits about everyone's reactions in the first place. He only cares about doing what's right.

Just then, Officer Jill, who was still in quite a bit of pain, and Officer Bronson walked in and asked if both Ange and Goku understood now. Obviously still in denial somewhat, Ange told them that the Royal Family would send a release for her anytime now.

"Officer, we're done educating these two. They will be assigned to the 1st Troop today," Officer Jill told her assistant, who stared at her in disbelief. Turning towards Goku and Ange again, Officer Jill told them that Zola Axberg has already been informed and that they were to go now. Goku, who was still holding Ange in his arms, nodded and followed right behind the head officer.

As they headed out, the blonde-haired Commander Zola, her red-haired lover, Hilda, and the rest of the 1st Troop were watching them from outside the class window.

"Hmm, so that's the princess and the mysterious man here that everyone's talking about. Both the pure-bodied princess and the man-especially the man-sound so sweet and delicious," Zola said, licking her lips in excitement.

Her red-haired lover frowned and stated that the commander didn't care who it was, as long as they were new, followed by two more girls in the platoon to nod their heads in agreement.

"Aw, what's wrong, are you jealous? You girls are so cute," Zola said to her platoon playfully.

Then another girl on the squad reminded their commander to go easy on the skin ship, especially after all the complaints they've gotten about how hard she "massages" the newcomers.

Sighing in resignation, Zola agreed, followed by making hand gestures towards breasts of the blue-girl. This caused the girl to hold her chest and back away slightly in embarrassment.

Then a pink-haired woman holding Ange's mugshot chart told them that the two newcomers were older, but asked the two younger girls whom she was addressing to be nice to them. She was happy to immediately hear them agree in unison.

Then another red-haired girl, who's much younger than Hilda, excitedly asked everyone who they thought was going to die first, causing the younger girls to gasp in fear. Immediately after the gasps, the same blue-haired girl from before came over and gave the young red-haired girl a noogie out of annoyance and told her that the reason the train everyone is so that they DON'T die. The young red-haired girl then winced before saying that _she_ going to die from the pain that the noogie was causing her, earning a few giggles from some of the girls.

Upon arriving, Ange, who was now standing on her own, and Goku stood in front of the group to for introductions as Officer Jill hobbled away. Zola was the first to introduce herself.

"Welcome to the First Troop of Death. I'm Captain Zola," The commander told the two before groping their butts. While Ange yelped in surprise and embarrassment, Goku just looked at her in confusion, but he didn't really care one way or another. He did have something on his mind, though.

"Why do you call it the First Troop of Death? It's not like anyone's going to die, right? Also, Ange seems to be a bit uncomfortable when you grope her like that, so could you please not do that anymore?" Goku asked Zola, who just chuckled in response before telling the blue-haired girl to introduce everyone, who nodded in return.

"I'm Deputy Chief Salia. The young red-haired girl is our assault soldier, Vivian. The older red-haired girl is Hilda. The orange-haired girl is Rosalie, who is our light artillery," Deputy Chief Salia told Goku and Ange.

Once again, before either Goku or Ange could introduce themselves, Ghost Nappa suddenly appeared!

"Hi! I'm Ghost Nappa! He's Goku, and the girl next to him is his girlfriend, Ange! She was was a prison-"

"STOP!" Ange yelled at the Saiyan Ghost.

"...bitch."

Well, that attempt to get Ghost Nappa to shut his trap obviously failed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY, YOU FUCKING BALD-HEADED BASTARD?! WHY?!" Ange screamed out at the top of her lungs-though Ghost Nappa had already left before she started screaming at him-before the sound of a poor, sobbing princess was heard. This makes her 2nd mental breakdown in less than a single day, and they were both caused by the same ghost and the exact same words. At least some of the girls in this situation reacted differently than the instructor did earlier...for what it's not worth.

"AHAHAHAH! Oh, my sides! I can't...Haha...take it! Heeheeheeheehahahaha!" Both Captain Zola and Hilda said and laughed in unison. Everyone else looked stunned, just like the instructor earlier today before everyone other than Ange regained their composure. Goku spent 30 minutes comforting and holding her before she stopped crying this time, though she didn't feel better for a couple of hours, thanks to Captain Zola and Hilda.

"Are these all Norma?" Ange asked with a self-loathing look on her face. After WHAT all she's gone through in the past couple of days, who wouldn't feel like shit? Still, calling someone 'these', like an object, rather than 'they', like people, isn't right.

shocked expressions from the others, and getting Goku to look at her strangely. Then Hilda spoke up.

"Hah! We Norma are treated as _things_," Hilda said, obviously offended, followed by Rosalie calling her a bitch. Then Vivian spoke told Ange that they all are, just like her.

"I am not! I am the Empire of Misurugi's First Princess, Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi! I am am, in no way, a Norma!" Ange exclaimed to the group. Suddenly, Goku chimed in.

"Hey, what's wrong with being a Norma? It doesn't matter, really. Everyone's still a human, so it doesn't matter if you are different," Goku explained to Ange, who hung her head in shame, as she couldn't argue with that. Apologizing to everyone, Zola told her that it was alright as long as she understands as the others nod in agreement.

Following that, Salia told Ange and Goku to follow her. When Ange proud her that she didn't like being ordered around, Salia pulled out a knife and got ready to put it at the princess's throat. Before she could remove it, though, Goku moved faster than the eye can see and grabbed the Deputy Chief's arm, holding it in place.

"You both need to calm down," Goku told The two girls before letting go of Salia's arm and followed her to the locker room while carrying Ange bridal-style.

Upon arriving, both Goku and Ange were given Rider Suits to operate the machines that they used to fight dragons with. Ange complained about it being to scandalous and stated that there was even blood on there. When the princess asked about the name tag on the collar, the Deputy Chief told her that it used to belong to someone else...before she was killed.

"I'm wearing a dead person's suit?! I'd rather go naked!" Ange exclaimed in shock And a bit offended. Therfore, Salia pushed the Saiyan God's girlfriend out the door naked, only for Goku to put his foot in the door to keep it open and pick Ange up bridal-style once again before carrying her back in the locker room. He sat her down and then turned towards Salia with a frow on his face.

"That was uncalled for. It shouldn't matter what someone wears," Goku stated firmly to the Deputy Chief, who laughs at him in return and asks if she needed to discipline him as well.

"Just try it," Goku responded, causing her to pull her knife out once again and swing, only for Goku to grab it between hhis index and middle finger and squeeze the blade a little, shattering it.

Now THAT shocked both Ange and Salia. Unsure how to handle this at the moment, the Deputy Chief just decided to let it go this time. Before she could tell Goku to change, though, he spoke up first, telling her that he didn't need a suit, since he didn't need a machine to be able to fight or fly.

"What, are you going to float, or something?" Salia asked him mockingly.

5 minutes later, the two girls walked out of the locker almost robotically, followed by Goku, who was still in his gi.

"He can fly...," The two wide-eyed girls quietly kept mumbling repeatedly in disbelief.

Meanwhile, Ange did amazing in training, even though she couldn't stop thinking about how it was possible for her boyfriend to be able to without any kind of support whatsoever.

After training, EVERYONE there looked at Goku as though he'd grown a second head and 2 ass cracks with a piece of shit reaching all the way to the ground. The sight of someone flying was too much for anyone to wrap their heads around at the moment.

Following the flight training, everyone silently headed to the showers, at least until Goku came in too. When they saw him come in, all the girls' jaws dropped to the floor, and their eyes budged 4 inches out of their skulls upon seeing his Godly body.

Ange was no different. While she had slept with Goku last night, he had his undershirt on. There also wasn't much light for her to see much of anything with.

"H-H-HOLY FUCKING SHIT! IS THAT GOKU?!" Ange gasped in amazement as she, along with the rest of the girls in the 1st Troop, fell to their knees in amazement. His body was perfect, looking like it been chiseled out of marble to perfection. His body even put (non-Saiyan) Gods to shame!

With hearts in their eyes, blood trickling down from their noses, and a waterfall of drool pouring out of their mouths, Ange and the rest of the girls in the 1st Troop continue staring at him in intense lust, taking in every inch of his body.

"Hi girls! What's up?" Goku asked all the girls with a cheerful, carefree smile, causing all the girls to snap out of their trances.

"Well we can get YOU up, if you want," Zola told the Saiyan God in a lustful voice. Angered by her commander, Princess Ange was about to chew the woman out, but Goku spoke up first.

"But I'm not even sitting or laying down yet," Goku replied in confusion, causing Ange, Zola, and the rest of the girls in the showers to face-fault.

"DON'T FUCKING MOCK US, ASSHOLE!" Zola screamed at Goku, who was confused and a bit annoyed by her attitude.

"Hey, what's wrong? I don't know why you're so mad, but you didn't have to yell at me, you know!" Goku replied with a bit of irritation in his tone from how she reacted.

All the girls in the showers just froze at what Goku had just said and stared it him incredulously.

"Hey...you can't be serious, right? Are you telling me that you really don't know?" Zola asked in shock. She wanted to ask him if he grew up under a rock at this point.

"Don't know what?" Goku asked, causing everyone to go wide-eyed and gape at the absurdity of how naive the Saiyan God was.

"Unbelievable. I'M TRYING TO SAY that I want to play with your dick, make you cum, and have sex with you!" Zola said with her voice raised in extreme annoyance.

All the girls there were gaping and blushing a beautiful shad of red upon hearing those words, and from a fellow woman, no less! Goku, on the other hand...

"Oh, so that's what you meant! Why didn't you you just say so in the first place?" Goku asked innocently, getting another round of face-faults from all the girls before he answered, "Actually, my wife told me not to have sex with anyone other than her unless something happened and I married someone else. If that were to happen, she then told me not to have sex with anyone other than my new wife. She never really told me the specifics on the other thing that you're talking about, only that people only do that with people they date," Goku replied innocently, while everyone else looked like their brains had just been scrambled. 'His wife...she had to tell him all of that...?'. They thought to themselves in unison while looking at him like he was the world's biggest idiot.

"Where is your wife, GOKU?" Ange angrily ground out.

"Oh, she died a long time ago," Goku answered casually as everyone was now even more stunned. Ange, meanwhile, felt horrible for being so insensitive.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Ange was cut off when Goku put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey...it's fine, don't worry about it, 'kay? Besides, I'm with you now," Goku told his girlfriend with a smile that made Ange's heart melt in happiness. The other girls, however, were giving the princess death stares.

"WHAT?! Are you telling me that the princess and you are boyfriend & girlfriend, Goku?!" Zola yelled in anger and jealousy before getting nod from the Saiyan God.

"Tch, whatever. So...have you played with each other yet?" Zola huffs out at Ange, causing her to blush 12 new shades of red.

"W-W-W-WHAT A-ARE YOU S-SA-SAYING?! O-Of course no...t," Ange mentally cursed herself for hesitating on that last part. She could only hope that Zola didn't catch on.

"Then it sucks to be you right now!" Ghost Nappa appeared and said to Ange before disappearing again.

Well, fuck.

"Oh? You wouldn't happen to be lying to your superior, now, would you? If that's the case, then I might just have to punish you," Zola said to Ange lustfully and seductively.

""Actually, I don't-" Goku was then cut off by Zola.

"I'm asking if you've made each other cum from rubbing each other's privates," Zola explained to the Saiyan God.

"Oh that. No, nothing like that had happened that I know of. The only time that something could've happened without me knowing about it would have been when we slept in the same bed last night.

"Eep!" Ange squeaked like someone who had just been found out.

"WAIT, WHAT?! YOU SLEEP IN THE SAME ROOM?! AND THE SAME BED?!" All of the girls exclaimed in shock.

"That's right, they sure do, and they sure did! It all started when they went to sleep in each other's arms. While Goku was asleep, he got a massive boner! Since they were also pressed right up against and slept facing towards each other, his monster cock went straight up to her pussy. While Angie was sleeping, she started moving her outer and inner lips of her vagina back and forth on his giant dick. At 3:50 in the morning, Ange woke up upon feeling her own cum running down her legs And on Goku's penis. When she tried to move it out of the way, his dick released it's load and he jizzed all over her sacred area," Ghost Nappa announced to all the everyone in the showers.

After about 5 minuted of gawking, Ange started sobbing because of Ghost Nappa's antics again. Seeing this, Goku embraces her in their shower, causing both of their naked bodies press into each other. THAT stopped her from crying. It ALSO got her extremely aroused, if her rock-hard, pointy nipples were anything to go by. She then brings Goku into a deep, passionate kiss with tongue involved.

**A/N: ****WOMAN RUNNING ON EMOTIONS ALONE + BOYFRIEND WHO MAKES HER REALLY HORNY & CAN IMMEDIATELY TURN HER SADNESS INTO HAPPINESS = THE BOYFRIEND USUALLY GETS A "REWARD" FROM THE NOW EVEN MORE HORNY GIRLFRIEND (I think everyone knows what I mean). If you don't buy that, then buy this instead: Goku's an immortal, OMNIPOTENT God. He could make a tree come to life and make it fall for him so it would be dying to do with him, if he wanted to.**

Suddenly, the rest of the girls started crying their eyes out because they all wanted to be with him instead.

'Huh? Why are all of these girls crying? I can understand why Ange was a minute ago, but everyone else has me stumped. They're acting like the world's about to end! Wait...why are they looking at Ange like they want to kill her...? I hope this doesn't turn into into those of pure rage. All of the girls were now looking at Ange with only raw hatred towards her.

Not even bothering to care about the looks she was getting, Ange grabbed Goku's hand and told him that it was getting too noisy and told him to follow her to their room.

It's gonna be one Hell of a night.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 2 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out.**


	3. The Power Of A Super Saiyan!

**DBZ & CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

**Chapter 3: The Power Of A Super Saiyan!**

After waking up and training the next morning, Ange went to see Officer Jill With some papers.

"It's an invocation of my title as royalty, and a petition for my immediate release. Please have this delivered to the heads of all states. right away," Ange requested of Officer Jill and Officer Bronson.

"You still don't get it?" Bronson asked the princess incredulously.

"My, what a troublesome one you are," Jill states, agreeing with her fellow officer, as Captain Zola also decides to chime in.

"She's so thick-headed," Zola says out loud, followed by Jill telling The Captain Of The 1st Troop that the princess has been poorly educated. Apologizing, Zola then grabs Ange and tells Jill that she'll be borrowing "the room", to which the officer gives the approval. Zola then drags Ange, who's screaming for the captain to let her go, into "the room".

Upon entering "the room", Zola slams Ange down on a metal table and holds her down.

"You won't survive on the battlefield if you don't understand your situation," The Captain Of The 1st Troop said to the princess.

"I'm returning to the empire!" Ange responded in denial, hoping that those words would get her out of this predicament. Unfortunately for her, they didn't.

"If I can't _tell _you, then I'll have to teach your body," Zola told Ange in a darker tone Of voice causing a feeling of dread overcomes Ange.

Suddenly, Zola forcefully locks lips withq poor princess, who is struggling to get free, though to no avail. The Captain Of The 1st Troop then uses her hand to forcefully rubs Ange's boobs before breaking the kiss to speak again.

"Submit, and I'll teach you pleasures that you've never known," Zola told Ange. The Captain Of The 1st Troop then started licking the poor princess's lips. Zola then trailed down from Ange's lips to her breasts and started sucking the nipple on Ange's right boob.

Then Ange slaps Zola and knocks out her eye. The Captain Of The 1st Troop picks it up and tells the princess that this is how it should be before coming back over and fondling Ange's breasts again. The princess tries to slap Zola again, but The Captain Of The 1st Troop catches her arm this time. Zola then tells Ange that getting hit really turns her on and proceeds to violate the poor princess.

Just as Zola climbs on top of Ange to violate the poor princess's sacred area, two thuds, along with a LOUD crashing sound, reverberate throughout the room. Yelping, The Captain Of The 1st Troop jumps up in a start before pulling her knife out and turning around. What she saw made her eyes buldge 6 inches out of her sockets, and her jaw fell to the ground in shock.

Officer Jill and Officer Bronson both lay unconscious on top of the door to "the room", which is now flat on the ground after being knocked to the other side of the room from a punch, if the imprint of a fist is any indication. Walking into "the room" is none other than Son Goku, and HE. IS. PISSED.

"LEAVE HER ALONE! RAAAAAAAAH!" Goku roared right before a massive, yellow lightning bolt went straight through the ceiling and cratered the ground behind him, causing the ground to shake violently.

THAT certainly got a reaction, or at least it would have if Goku hadn't traveled faster than the human eye could track, flicked Zola in the head with his index finger, and sent her flying into the wall for a K.O.

Ange looked at the Saiyan God like he had grown 2 heads and 3 assholes a piece of crap hanging out of each. Her body had frozen up on her, and she couldn't move as her boyfriend approached her. She shut her eyes tightly and feared the worst, only to be pulled into a hug.

"Everything's going to be alright, Ange. You're safe now,," Goku told her softly and began stroking her hair. Tears suddenly started streaming down Ange's cheeks, and starts to sob into her boyfriend's gi.

"It's okay, let it all out," Goku whispered into her ear as he gently strokes Ange's hair with his hand before going to their next destination.

After this morning's incident, things seemed to be going smoothly up until evening, when dragons came and interrupted the girls' training.

The dragons and Normas were about to clash, and Goku was nowhere to be found. It was as if he had just disappeared off the face of Planet Earth ever since this morning, and nobody was able to locate him anywhere.

Unbeknownst to everyone else, the Saiyan God, Goku, had just been challenged to a spare back in The Realm Of The Gods by the Saiyan God and Prince Of All Saiyans, Vegeta. Both were omnipotent at this point, but they fought with limitations to keep things interesting.

Unfortunately, one of the limitations also included that neither Goku nor Vegeta were supposed to use the sensing abilities of a Super Saiyan God, but only of a normal Super Saiyan. This means that Goku and Vegeta would have to concentrate harder to notice weaker energy signatures than their current level, at least until they chose to use their limitless senses again.

Heck, Goku didn't even bother to use his unlimited knowledge so that he would know when the next dragon attacks would occur. As soon as he heard Vegeta telepathically say the words 'let's fight', he was out of there. Sure he knew that he should've checked to be safe, but he chose to let his desire to fight win out over his desire be safe instead of sorry, and he will be paying for it dearly.

The fight between the two eternal rivals/friends was pretty evenly matched until Goku caught Vegeta off guard, and the Saiyan Prince knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge his fellow Saiyan God's attack in time. Therefore, he instinctively raised his power slightly, and Goku stopped his kick, knowing that he'd won. Yet the look on his Fellow Saiyan God's face told him that something was VERY wrong.

"Kakarot...you DID check to see when the next dangerous problem on Planet Earth was going to be, didn't you?" Vegeta asked his rival, who shook his head in the negative.

"THEN LOOK, YOU IMBECILE! ONE'S PERSON'S ALREADY DEAD, AND MANY MORE PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BE KILLED ANY SECOND, KAKAROT!" Goku's face now had a look of horror on it upon hearing this news, followed by a much MUCH more horrified look upon using his God senses once again and noticing that the danger is where his new friends and girlfriend are at. "OH NO!" Goku yelled out in extreme worry before disappearing and reappearing where the battle was taking place.

Ange was scared shitless at what she was seeing. Two trainees were now dead, ripped apart by dragons. After the first one died, Ange had tried to flee the battlefield and fly back to her home country. That's when the second trainee was ripped into 3 separate parts before being eaten by 3 different dragons.

Right now she was tears of horror were streaming down her cheeks as a couple of the dragons then went after her. Now she was headed back towards the battlefield and screaming hear head off. With her psyche now damaged, it was unsafe to let her use a vehicle, let alone to let her fight murderous dragons IN a vehicle/robot-type thingie.

Meanwhile, The top members had just killed the last of the small dragons. Now all that was left was to take out the big one, which is exactly what Captain Zola intended to do. Just as she was about to fire what probably would've been a decisive blow, Ange suddenly crashed into the Captain Of The 1st Troop.

Seeing this, the large dragon took advantage of this opportunity and slammed it's wing into the machines that Ange and Zola were piloting. Everyone screamed out in terror as they waited for the imminent crash to the ground far below...but it never came. Nobody heard or saw any signs of a crash. What they DID SEE, however, made them shake violently and cry in unimaginabe elation, yet in fear at the same time as what appeared to be a shiny, blazing white and blue flame seemed to be holding them just above the ground from where the would've crashed otherwise.

Ange had her eyes shut, not aware that she had stopped falling yet. When it felt like she was moving very slowly, she opened their eyes, thinking that they must've crashed. Imagine Ange's shock when she saw what looked like a magnificent blue and white flame lowering them back onto the ground. As they got lower and lower, though, Ange's eyes widened, her jaw went slack, and she started trembling as tears began flowing out of her eyes upon seeing Goku enveloped in that white, blazing light!

"Go...ku...? But...how...?" Ange strained to ask before she fainted as blood rushed out of her skull and down her face.

Seeing his girlfriend get hurt was the last straw. While Goku could probably crush the skull of this dragon with a power level of only 5,000 or less, the dragon hurt his girlfriend Ange. The fact that he had also barely made it in time because of his own carelessness got him even more angry at the beast, as well as at himself. So basically, Goku's _anger_ is going to drive him to become Super Saiyan, _not a need_.

Ange woke up, saw Goku's back, and heard him say in unrestrained fury while looking up at the dragon, "I...won't let you...get away...with this!"

THAT wasn't what Ange was expecting to hear. Before she could even speak in protest, a massive, yellow lightning bolt struck right behind Goku, rocking the area while he just stood there like nothing had happened!

"EEK! What the fuck was that?! I felt it all the way up here! That's no ordinary lightning bolt!" Hilda shrieked out in terror. NOBODY wanted to be out piloting anything after seeing a lightning bolt like that one. Too bad they didn't have much choice.

Following the first one, several lightning bolts began raining down from the sky around the island left and right, and the wind began to rapidly pick up, forming several waterspouts in the ocean nearby. The waves in the surrounding waters grew to the size of tsunamis, though they stayed away from land, almost as if he were controlling them somehow.

Suddenly, the entire planet started to shake violently as large chunks of earth lifted up all around him.

Then it happened.

Goku's black, spiky hair stood up straight and started to glow the color of a bright, white light, along with his eyebrows. His coal-black eye pupils suddenly changed to a sharp, jaded teal color. "RAAAAAAAAAAH!" Goku roared, creating a crater underneath him as obscured the area, shrouding any and all visibility of him momentarily.

Everyone was now screaming in terror upon the sudden, horrid change in weather. What could be causing this?! Why is this happening?! Is the end of the world?! Everyone both at the island and on the planet wondered in fear. Then a voice that sounded EXACTLY like Goku was suddenly heard roaring across the island, filling everyone with dread.

When it finally cleared, the minds of almost everyone on the island were so blown away that it looked like they were having seizures as their brains all desperately tried to grasp the sight before them.

Goku's hair stood up on end and had changed from the color of black to golden, along with his eyebrows. His eyes had also changed colors, going from coal-black to that of a sharp, jaded teal, and a golden aura that was making loud chirping noises surrounding him.

There, in all of his glowing, golden glory stood Goku, who had now transformed into a Super Saiyan!

It was far beyond too mind-blowing for Ange to take everything in at one time. It would possibly take years before she could come to terms with everything that she just witnessed her boyfriend display Here today. Suddenly, Ange's strength left her, and she could only fall to her knees and forehead-as if her body was bowing down on its own-at the sight of Goku right now. However, her eyes widened in horror as she saw the large dragon charge up a large beam in it's mouth and fire it at the Super Saiyan.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE?! RUN, YOU IDIOT!" Ange screamed at her boyfriend as she suddenly found herself able to speak again. It didn't do any good, though, as the Saiyan God didn't even bother to turn his head around to look in her direction. However, the princess just assumed that either he didn't hear her, or that he was just too scared to move.

"HEY! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME, OR ARE YOU TOO AFRAID TO MOVE NOW?! I SAID RUN, GOKU!" Ange tried screaming again to get Goku's attention. Once again, though, her attempt seemed to fall on deaf ears. What was worse the beam was almost there now. They were both going to die!

Tears were once again streaming down Ange's face while she looked on in horror and screamed as the beam came within 20 feet of them both.

Ange's scream, however, died in her throat before turning into an indignant squawk of disbelief, and her eyes buldged 8 inches out of her skull while her jaw dropped & crashed into the ground at what she saw next.

Just as it was about to crash into them both, the Saiyan God lifted his arm up and GENTLY swatted the beam back up and into outer space!

Before anyone could blink, Goku had suddenly vanished!

"Looking for me?" ...Or at least everyone THOUGHT he had vanished until his voice was heard half a second later in the skies right above the dragon's head. The giant lizard with wings almost had a heart attack upon hearing the Saiyan God's voice where it was, though all the humans were just as surprised, if not more.

Quickly regaining it's composure, the big dragon charged at Goku from point-blank range and bit down hard on him. Before anyone could scream in horror and sorrow, though, the dragon beat them to the punch, though it was screaming/shrieking from the pain of it's teeth and jaws breaking upon trying and failing miserably to bite into the Saiyan God.

The large dragon then tried smashing it's wing into Goku, only to shriek upon feeling the searing pain of having it's right wing tore off like paper. As it began falling, the large dragon's several eyes widened in horror as it, along with all the girls, saw the Saiyan God crush the wing he was holding into nothingness with the slightest squeeze of his hand!

Suddenly, Goku "disappeared" again before "reappearing" on the ground right in front of Ange, startling the poor girl. Then he cupped his hands together and started to yell out the name of his famous signature attack that struck fear into the hearts of all those who encountered it before being overwhelmed and/or destroyed by it.

"KAAAAA..."

Ange's eyes, along with everyone else's on the island, widened in horror when they saw a massive, blue shpere of energy form in Goku's hands. It looked similar to how the dragons charge their beam attacK before launching it!

"...MEEEEE..."

Now the planet was shaking, and chunks of earth varying from small to massive in size were being ripped from the ground and sent floating towards the atmosphere.

"...HAAAAA..."

EVERYONE in the world was now either screaming about how the end of the world was apron them or waiting patiently for the end to come as the skies began to darken as well.

"...MEEEEE..."

"...You...W-What...are...you...?" Ange barely managed to breathe out to her boyfriend through the fear currently gripping her heart. She was shocked when he turned to her and gave her a kind smile before turning back towards the falling dragon with a stern look on his face and used telepathy to make sure that everyone on the island could hear what he was about to say.

"I am the hope of the universe! I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent! I am the light in the darkness! I am truth. Ally to good! Nightmare to evil!" The Saiyan God yelled, stunning everyone.

"Goku," When he turned his head towards Ange to see what she wanted, he was so shocked by the look that he saw on her face that he almost lost the Kamehameha Wave that he was preparing to fire. For the 3rd time today, tears were streaming down Ange's face. Unlike the first two times, however, these tears were those of someone who had found the forever-elusive true love and true happiness. "Go get 'em. After that, I have something that I'd like to discuss with you," The blushing princess said to Goku with a serene smile on her face.

Goku gave her an affirmative nod before turning back towards the falling dragon and gave some parting words to it.

"Time to end this! ...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku roared out. Suddenly, a massive, blue and white beam of energy fired/launched out of Goku's hands and headed up towards the falling dragon.

The dragon let out a scream of terror as the Kamehameha Wave swallowed it up and exploded, shrouding all the skies on the planet in a blinding flash of white light. When it died down about 5 minutes later, everyone in the world were finally able to open their eyes again. Nobody on the globe noticed anything different, EXCEPT for everyone on the island of Arzenal, where the battle had just taken place.

Everyone's eyes widened on the island full of females upon not seeing any sign of the dragon anywhere. "What...happened...?" Ange asked Goku weakly.

"I blew it up," Goku replied with his famous Son grin while giving her the peace hand sign. Then his expression turned serious and depressed upon no longer sensing the life force of Captain Zola and a few others.

"I'm sorry," The Saiyan God apologized to Ange With his head hung. "People died because of me. This is all my fault for not noticing this soon-" Suddenly, Goku stopped talking, and his mouth dropped to the floor upon seeing Ghost Nappa float past them with a 1-UP Mushroom in his hand. The Saiyan Ghost headed towards a few drops of blood that came from where the wing of the large dragon was while it was being ripped off earlier in the battle. When he reached it, he stopped, put the 1-UP Mushroom on the blood, and brought the large dragon back to life. Now as good as new, the beast roared in triumph at once again being alive before going down under the ocean and running away.

"Well, my work here is done," Ghost Nappa said before dissapearing again, leaving an island of stunned, gaping female humans and a confused-looking Super Saiyan behind.

Suddenly, Princess Ange fainted into Goku's arms.

When Princess Ange regained consciousness, she was strapped to a bed while, for some reason, naked. The first thing she heard was her Goku, who was now back in his normal state, trying to talk Officer Jill out of what she was doing.

"Look, it wasn't a decision that she made while she was in her right mind, alright?! She was too scared to think straight, so why don't you give her a break already?! I was able to sense what she was going through, you know!" Goku yelled at the officer.

"We-" Before Officer Jill had said anything, Ange's voice was heard as consciousness returned to her.

"What is this?" Ange asked the two officers in an irritated tone of voice. She then looked over at Goku, who had was clenching his teeth and fists in anger, obviously not happy about how his girlfriend was being treated.

"THIS is the consequence of you fleeing and deserting your comrades on the battlefield. You tried to abandon those who were fighting alongside you, the dragon got away, AND your actions caused your comrades to die today. How does it feel, huh?" Jill said in disgust.

"ENOUGH!" Goku roared out, shaking the ground a little and shutting Officer Jill up.

"Goku...," Ange fondly said with a smile before returning her attention to the officers and frowning again, "I was just trying to go back to my own country! What about the letters that I sent? Have they sent someone for me yet?" Ange asked Officer Jill, who threw several letters with the word 'DENIED' written on them.

"You mean these? They all got denied because they kept saying that your country doesn't exist. After everyone found out about you being a Norma, they said that the citizens lost trust in the empire, revolted, and took it down. Your family, friends, and kingdom at no more," Officer Jill told Ange, shocking her and bringing tears of sorrow to her eyes once again.

A few minutes later, they were seen going Ange, Goku, the two officers, and an elderly woman were seen outside in the rain walking into a cave. A few minutes later, they came back out, and Ange had to catch her breath before moving onto the cemetery, which is where they were headed.

Now on their way again, Ange was straining to pull a heavy wooden carriage with the stone slabs and the 3 women in them. Goku, on the other hand, was walking beside Ange with his eyes overshadowed by his bangs. Then Ange fell in the mud.

Ange's clothes now muddy, she began struggling to get back up before she suddenly felt a hand belonging to Goku wrap around her waist. Picking Ange up, Goku started walking back towards the island's base, leaving the carriage, the tombstones, and the 3 women behind.

"H-Hey! What do you think you're doing, Goku?! Bring Ange back here right now!" Officer Jill shouted at the Saiyan God, who turned his head back and looked at her with a frown.

"I have a better idea! I'll fly her home while you 2 can just walk! Oh, and one more thing!" Goku yelled as he turns around and starts walking back towards the carriage. Stopping in front of it, the Saiyan God tapped the wooden contraption with his index finger and watched as it, along with the tombstones, shatter into a million pieces. "You won't be needing these anymore," Goku concludes as the 2 officers and 1 elderly woman also land in the same puddle of mud and water that Ange had just a few seconds ago. With that, the Saiyan God positions Princess Ange in his arms, bridal-style, and flies off towards the base, leaving behind 3 very shocked women.

"Hey...did Goku just fly off with Ange, break our equipment, and leave us behind...?" Officer Jill asked the other 2 women who came along with her, who both nodded in the affirmative. Suddenly, the rain started pouring down on them in sheets. Strangely enough, it followed the trio of women all the way home without falling anywhere other than on their bodies. It seems like the Saiyan God wasn't too happy with them for their treatment of his girlfriend.

"Goku...thank you so much for saving me again," Ange said fondly to her Saiyan God as she smiled at him with tears in her eyes.

"No problem," Goku replied with a kind, warm smile that caused Ange to blush.

Just then, the large dragon from earlier appeared before them. Instead of fleeing, though, the Saiyan God kept heading straight towards the beast!

Goku's girlfriend let out a blood-curdling scream as she and her boyfriend came within 20 feet of it the dragon. Remembering how her comrades were torn to shreds by the beast, fear overtook the teary-eyed Ange, causing her to lose control over her bladder and piss herself. Some of the piss leaked through her skin-tight body suit and was blown onto the Saiyan God's arm by the wind. Suddenly, she saw the dragon's head get severed from it's body before shattering out of existence via kick from Goku.

Ange stared at her Saiyan God with wide-eyes and with her mouth agape at the sight of her boyfriend taking care of business without batting an eyelash.

"You never cease to amaze me, Goku," The princess told the Saiyan God, who chuckled and laughed sheepishly.

"Hey Goku, what's that strange smell?" Ange asked her boyfriend. The scent was really starting to annoy her.

"Oh, that's just where you tinkled in your clothes and on my left arm," Goku answered her. Ange's face then turned deep red, and she started crying her eyes out. She'd just pissed not only herself, but on her boyfriend as well!

"Please don't cry. It's okay, really," Goku told Ange softly as the two made it back to the base.

After Goku and Ange both got a trey of food to eat, the Saiyan God then carried his princess back to their room.

A light had just been installed in their room, so Goku put Ange down on her bed and turned the light on. Ange took a bite of her pudding, and tears came to her eyes as she swallowed it. She then held her mouth shut while making gagging noises before finally overcoming the taste.

"Disgusting!" Ange exclaimed in...well, disgust. Then she noticed Goku sit down beside her on the bed and ask if he could try it. When she let him have a bite, she was shocked to hear Goku tell her that it tastes fine to him.

"Hey, I have an idea! Why don't I give you some food?!" Goku asked her excitedly, to which she nodded, but with a skeptical look on her face.

"'Kay, here it goes," Goku said. Imagining it, a massive feast appeared before the two of them. Ange's eyes shot out of her head 6 inches as her mouth dropped to the floor upon seeing this massive amount if food appear out of thin air, already cooked, fixed, and ready to eat.

"This is one of my favorites. It's called Centipede Eel Soup! It's a soup with centipedes and eels in it! Care to have some?" Goku asked Ange, who just stared at the soup incredulously for a few seconds before finding her voice again.

"I...I think that I may have actually liked that pudding a lot more than I first thought," Ange told her boyfriend while turning slightly green. Are those centipede legs that she just saw in there?!

"Ah okay, but you don't know what you're missing. Still, more for me!" Goku said happily and started to dig into the centipede eel soup, Almost causing Ange to lose her dinner. How in the Hell someone could enjoy such a dish was beyond her.

"Ah, that hit the spot. I'm stuffed!" The Saiyan God said after creating and eating 40 more of everything. Ange, who had hidden herself under the covers at some point, decided to take a peek. When she did, she stared in complete and utter shock at the amount of dishes now in the room. The entire room was practically covered in dishes from the floor to the ceiling!

"Okay, time to get rid of these dishes!" Goku said happily as he concentrated and caused the dishes to disappear into thin air.

"I think I need to lie down...," Ange said in exhaustion before plopping back down on her bed.

"Okay, gotcha'. I think I'll go get a shower and-" Suddenly, Goku was interrupted when he felt a hand belonging to his girlfriend grab onto his own.

"Actually...w-would you mind coming and laying down with me for a few minutes...? Also, would you mind...not wearing an undershirt this time...?" Ange asked the Saiyan God quietly and shyly.

"Umm...okay, sure," Goku replied, though he wasn't exactly sure why she cared whether he wore a shirt or not.

Blushing heavily as she watched him undress, Ange moved over and turned onto her side so that her Goku would have room get into bed. When he crawled in and turned on his side so that he was facing her, she started tracing her index finger over her boyfriend's abdominal muscles and asked him a question that had been on her mind ever since she saw him turn into a Super Saiyan.

"About what I wanted to talk about earlier...Goku, will...well, since we aren't going to be leaving here anytime soon, and since you're the only man here...what would you say if someone wanted to ask you to m-m-m-m-marry them someday?" Ange asked, looking away while blushing so brightly that she was once again glowing.

"Hmm...Well, I don't see why not. Chi-Chi, the woman who I married first, only met me twice before she and I got married at The World's Martial Arts Tournament, after all. At first, I thought that marriage was a food!" Goku told Ange, who stared at him in shock and disbelief. She didn't even know what to say to that.

Seeing how red his princess's face was, he put his hand on her forehead. "Hey, are you feeling-" Goku was cut off by shock once again when he read Ange's mind by mistake and realized the reason she asked him the previous question.

"Hey Ange, I accidentally read your mind when I touched your forehead, and I saw that you wanted to marry me," Goku told Ange, who sat there, speechless, as a look of fear came over her. He knew...?

"Ange, will you marry me?" Goku asked the princess, who asked him to repeat the question. When he asked it again, she was grinning from ear to ear, and tears were streaming from her eyes.

"YES!" Ange shouted out in joy before bringing him into a deep, passionate kiss. She didn't need to worry about getting to know him better, as he's proven himself time and again to her and everyone else already, so the answer was obvious to her.

Goku was stunned by the kiss, but quickly regained his senses and returned it. He'd just made her the happiest woman in the world.

Suddenly, she felt incredibly tired, and she laid down and fell asleep in her Goku's arms.

Meanwhile, the 2 officers and the 1 elderly woman finally made it back to base. As they started to head inside while grumbling about stupid men with superpowers, their hearts almost gave out upon hearing 7 voices in unison that non of them ever thought that they'd hear again. "You weren't planning putting up gravestones for us when we're not even dead anymore, were you?" One of the all too well known feminine voices asked seductively, causing the 3 women to fall to their knees as tears threatened to leake from their eyes, as one though ran through their minds. 'Thank God for stupid men with superpowers!'

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

****Chapter 3 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out.****


	4. Underage Princess x Immortal God

**DBZ & CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

**Chapter 4: Underage Princess x 3,000,000,000 year old Saiyan God**

Ange had fallen asleep in Goku's arms just recently, but he knew that he had to wake her soon so she wouldn't miss getting a shower. Knowing how much hygiene means to a woman (thanks to his deceased wife Chi-Chi), The Saiyan God enters her dreams to tell her that it's officially time to bathe. Not even a millisecond passed before she opens her eyes, grabs onto her Goku's arm, and heads towards the showers with the love of her life.

When they finally make it to the rooms with the showers, only 7 girls were still there. It looked like everyone had ran out in a hurry for some reason not too long ago. Just then, an all too familiar voice from a certain thought-to-be-dead commander giddily called out to the Saiyan God.

"Goku! I missed you sooooo much!" It was Captain Zola, who had jumped towards Goku with her arms outstretched, ready to glomp him. He was just too cute to resist, and Ange was too stunned upon seeing them again to even notice yet! Therefore, she slammed right into the Saiyan God's face with her boobs and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then The Commander Of The 1st Troop leaned in to kiss him, and Ange finally snapped out of her funk before charging at them both. However, she tripped and fell on her face upon when she saw Goku grab underneath Zola's arms and hold her away from his face.

'I should've known that I didn't have to worry about my future husband accepting a kiss from her. It IS Goku whe're talking about, after all,' Ange mused with a face-palm.

"Sorry, but I'm already with Princess Ange, but it's good to see you again too," Goku told Zola, who now looked at him in both shock and anger.

"B-B-BUT SHE'S ONLY 16, AND YOU'RE, LIKE, 25! YOU'RE TOO OLD TO BE DATING A MINOR WHO ISN'T EVEN THE LEGAL AGE YET, WHICH IS 18, BY THE WAY!" Zola screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WAIT, WHAT?! THERE'S A LEGAL AGE NOW?! SINCE WHEN?!" Goku asked stunned and unable to believe what he was hearing.

All 8 girls face-faulted.

"ARE YOU RETARDED OR SOMETHING?!" Zola shrieked at the top of her lungs while looking at the Saiyan God incredulously.

"Huh, what's that? Does retarded taste good?" Goku asked innocently.

Cue another round of all 8 girls face-faulting.

"Nevermind," Zola muttered in defeat. On second thought, maybe she was better off without him. Goku may be capable of some incredible feats, but being in a romantic relationship with him would be so much to handle that she'd probably end up losing her sanity, as well as her beautiful, blonde hair. She shuttered when she imagined what his deceased wife Chi-Chi must've gone through while married to this guy.

"Look, for many, MANY years now, there's been this law where everyone who's 18 or older has to find someone who's also 18 or older," Zola explained to the Saiyan God.

"Hey, I don't care if I'm underage and he isn't! I consent knowing full well what I'm doing, so he's mine! Besides, we're already in prison for life, so I don't think that it makes a difference in this situation," Ange countered.

"Oh? Is that so? I think you both need to be disciplined," Zola said to both the Saiyan God and the princess Before continuing, "Well then, Goku, if you won't let me get close to you with my upper body, then I'll just have to...improvise," Zola told Goku seductively before stretching out her legs and trying to wrap her legs around his waist enough to pull her upper body in. Before The Captain Of The 1st Troop could even get close, however, Goku used high-speed movement to move out of the way in a split-second as Zola was dropped on her butt.

"Sorry Zola, but like I said, I'm taken. Well, we have to get a shower now. See ya' later!" The naked Saiyan God stated to his naked female commander before he picked up the naked princess, bridal-style, and headed towards one of the shower stalls.

"Wait!" Commander Zola yelled out to Goku and continued speaking when he stopped and looked back at her, "Why...weren't you surprised to see all of us back here? We were dead, right?"

"True, you all _were_ dead, but I brought every one of you back to life, so of course I'm not surprised," Goku answered casually, shocking all 8 females before he carried Ange into a shower stall.

Before he could set his girlfriend/future wife down, however, she asked him in a trembling voice, "Goku...did...you really bring those 7 girls back from the dead?"

"Of course. Why did you think I broke the tombstones and said that we didn't need them?" The Saiyan God answered with a smile while filling Ange with warmth and peacefulness with his powers as an omnipotent God.

Ange was so stunned by this revelation, yet so at peace. Then she realized what this could mean and decided to ask him immediately.

"Goku...can and will you bring my mom back...? Please...I-I just-" Ange, who was barely holding back tears at this point, was cut off when the Saiyan God put his hand on her shoulder and nodded in the affirmative.

"There, all done!" Goku stated in under a second with his normal cheerful, energetic, happy-go-luck voice.

"Please...let me see her...if you can," Ange requested of Goku. Holding back the tears were almost impossible at this point, either from the thought of seeing her again or from being lied to. The question (to her) was whether they'd be tears of joy upon seeing her or tears of sorrow and heartbreak From being lied to. Fortunately for her, Goku never was one for lying.

"Sure thing!" Goku replied before closing his eyes and opening them again after about 1 second.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6...7...8...9...10...11...12...! She isn't coming back...is she?' The color started to leave her eyes, and she dropped to the floor, heartbroken. Just before her emotions and tears could overtake her, though, an almost animalistic breathing was heard coming from...behind them?

**"YOU...WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DARLING DAUGHTER?!" **Ange's eyes widened beyond what was supposed to be possible upon hearing an all too familiar female voice that almost sounded demonic roar from behind them.

"And done before you even started counting!" Goku squatted down and told her happily with his famous Son grin.

'Is it true? It's how she sounds during one of her overprotective frenzies, but what if it isn't real? If I turn around and she's not there, then...THEN...!-'

"There's no need to be afraid. I promise you that she's the real deal. So look, and don' t let fear hold you back," Goku gently told Ange, who then closed her eyes tight and turned around so that she was facing in her mother's direction.

"Angelise?" Ange's eyes shot open at the sound of her mother's voice calling her name. They only grew impossibly wider at the sight of her mom, physical body and all, standing in front of her. The princess had just pinched herself to make sure that this wasn't a dream, and now her cheek hurt like Hell. If she's not dreaming, then she could only ask how? Sure, her Goku can do the impossible, but this?! This can't be anything more than a fake! There's just no way! Nobody can bring the dead back to life, NOBODY!

"YOU CAN'T BE MY MOM! SHE'S DEAD!" Ange screamed at her mom, not able to accept this. It just wasn't possible!

"I don't know what happened either, my beautiful angel. I was in Heaven one minute, and the next I woke up inside of a coffin. I tried beating on the doors, screaming for help, but it looked like I wasn't going to be getting out anytime soon. Just then, I heard a voice in my head say 'come'. Suddenly, as quickly as a dark room becomes bright upon the flick of a light switch, the scenery changed from the coffin to wherever this is. I thought for sure that you'd be sent to Arzenal Island when we were surrounded by soldiers. I guess that I wasn't too far off. Don't worry, though. Mama's here now," Ange's mom replied.

**PLAY SONG: "Top Gun Anthem"**

This knowledge that her mom had just shared with Ange shook her to her very core, and it finally dawned on her. 'This...is real. It's all true?! It's really her! MOM'S ALIVE AGAIN!' Ange finally realized as she ran up to her mom and hugged her.

Ange couldn't hold them back any longer. The floodgates finally burst open, and more tears flowed down her eyes than anyone else's in history as Ange looked up to the Heavens and screamed. Everything that she'd still been holding in or dealing with ever since her previous life ended just a very few days ago was all released in that moment. This was followed by Ange breaking down into tears as all of her emotions came pouring out of her.

"I'm really happy for you, Ange," Goku gently said to the princess as he walked up to her and gave her a kind, warm smile that could melt easily melt any woman's heart.

Then, without warning, Ange pushes Goku onto his back, gets on top of him, and brings him into THE most passionate kiss to have ever been given in all of existence.

Meanwhile, the mother is in complete and total shock as she watches her NUDE DAUGHTER give a kiss beyond kisses to a RANDOM NUDE MAN, or so she assumes.

"ANGE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ange's mother yells at her, causing her to yelp in surprise.

"Mom, I want you to meet Goku, the guy who revived you! He's the protector of the women here at Arzenal Island for Norma, as well as my boyfriend/future husband. Goku this is my mom, Sophie Ikaruga Misurugi," Ange told her mom now known as Sophie, whose jaw dropped upon hearing the name of the island that her daughter was staying on. Wait, WHAT?! Did Angie just say that this boyfriend of hers actually brought her back from the dead?!

"Hi Sophia, it's nice to meet You!" Goku cheerfully greeted her with his famous Son Grin, making her blush. Next she got a closer look at his body and fainted from a nosebleed sending her flying into the shower wall. Goku tilted his head in confusion before Ange grabbed him and Sophie.

***LIME START***

Upon Ange's request, Goku to use Instant Transmission to get them to their rooms immediately. After the Saiyan God put Sophia in the other bed, Ange and Goku got in bed together. Suddenly, Ange once again gets on top of the love of her life and brings him into THE most passionate kiss to have ever been given in all of existence. While they're kissing, Ange slips her right hand down her boyfriend's/future husband's boxers and begins to gently stroke his _perfect _monster cock withe the tips of her soft fingers.

"Hmm? What are you doing?" Goku asked as he felt her fingers caress his manhood. It felt really good, but kind of like sex.

Then again, Chi-Chi told him that it isn't sex unless it's only in 1 of a _woman's_ 2 holes (vagina and ass). Chi-Chi made sure to emphasize certain words or parts that she considered the most important for Goku to remember when she taught him about sex and anything related to sex.

'Owie, my arm's tired! I'd better switch to something different,' The princess thought to herself, completely ignoring the Saiyan God's question.

Suddenly, Goku felt Princess & life-prisoner Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi's soft toes skillfully wiggling on, lightly tapping on, and gently caressing his monster cock as she continues to make out with him. Next she put her both her feet together around his member and starts rubbing them up and down on his massive dick until she felt him pre-cum.

'Ugh, now my legs are cramped! Oh well, nobody likes footjobs anyways. Anyways, now for the grande finale,' Ange thought to herself.

Suddenly, Goku feels his Princess & life-prisoner Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi break away from the kiss and turn around so that her neck is next to his crotch. Then she starts sucking on his colossal dick. Next, she stops sucking and blows a little air on the tip of his member before lightly kissing it. After that, she swirls her tongue around the tip of his shaft before she starts deep-throating him, causing Goku to let out a pleasurable grunt. At first, she has a little trouble because of her gag reflexes, but then she gets used to the size of it-or at least half of it anyways-and has no problems from then on out. Ange feels the love of her life's throbbing manhood as she starts to increase her pace and suck a little harder.

"This...must be the...other thing...Chi-Chi told me about. I-I can't...hold back...anymore...!" Goku panted. A few more sucks, and the Saiyan God finally climaxed inside of her mouth.

"RAAAAAAAAH!" Goku roared out, turning Super Saiyan as he released an impossible amount of jizz inside of his girlfriend's/future wife's mouth.

'Wow, so that's what his sperm tastes like!' Ange excitedly thought to herself while making sure to swallow every bit of her boyfriend's/future husband's delicious cum.

***LIME END***

"THAT was my thank you present for bringing my mother back to life. Goodnight, my Goku, I love you," Ange whispers softly to her Goku and kisses him on the cheek just before she falls asleep in his arms.

Goku smiled warmly at her sleeping form. "Goodnight...I love you too, Ange."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 4 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out!**


	5. The Three Stooges

**DBZ & CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

*****CHAPTER 3 UPDATED/EDITED*****

****Chapter 5: The Three Stooges****

It's nighttime at Arzenal Island, the prison for Norma, and Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi has learned how to pilot The Villkiss-a mecha for fighting dragons-as though it was second nature to her in only a few days after her arrival.

"What a kill count, and only on her 3rd mission. Not bad, not bad," Officer Jill said from inside her office, where she was holding a meeting with the four ladies, Jasmine, Maggy, Mei, and Salia.

"No one could use that machine well, and then she does it so effortlessly," Maggy commented.

"The Villkiss must have accepted Ange," Mei claimed.

"So then, she's-" Salia started to say before she was cut off by Officer Jill, who asked if they were ready to begin.

"Ange will now use The Libertus. Is there a problem with that, Salia?" Officer Jill asked her.

"She'll die immediately," Salia stated, turning her had away with a despondent look on her face.

"She's the villain who killed their captain and their beloved new recruits. Of course they hate her. Besides, I don't think that such a thing will be a problem with Goku around. He is the hero who brought them all back to life, after all, so death shouldn't be a problem," Officer Jill told the four.

"Speaking of Goku, have we found anything else out about him yet?" Jasmine asked, the officer in hopes of discovering the terrifyingly powerful newcomer. "There have been rumors of Ange's mother coming back to life and arriving at the base via teleportation technique of some sort belonging to Goku. It was then stated that she left the next morning to search for her husband," She then told Jill.

"Regarding Goku, it seems that nobody-not even Ange, though for a different reason than everyone else-has asked him exactly who and/or what he is as of yet. Other than Ange, who doesn't believe that any of this matters, no one has found the courage, either. This is due to the fear of losing their lives for asking anything personal that might offend him. He CAN vaporize the planet, after all," Jill shuddered as she said that last part before continuing, "As for the rumors, I wouldn't be surprised in the least if they are true, given the what we know about him thus far." The head officer concluded, followed by a certain blue-haired girl bringing them back to the original topic.

"Regarding The Villkiss, I could do it. I'll show you. I can handle The Villkiss better. So why?" Said/asked the upset Salia. She obviously wanted this badly.

"The right person for the job," Was Jill's simple answer. Salia started to protest in worries of something going wrong, but Mei cut her off and told her that she'd fix any problems. Jill then told Salia to just do her job, getting a nod from the blue-haired girl in return.

"Good girl. Dismissed everyone," Jill told the four ladies, though only 3 of them went their own ways.

"Good girl? Was that alright to use her feelings like that?" Jasmine asked Jill, who chuckled at the question.

"Who cares if it's okay or not? I'll use whatever I have to, whether it's lives, feelings, or anything else. After all, I'm already in Hell," Jill replied bitterly. Just then, the door was kicked in.

"Be careful, _friend_. I warned you and everyone else when I fired my Kamehameha Wave at that dragon the other day that I won't allow someone to get away with evil. Or did you forget?" Goku said with a frown, causing the head officer to break out into a nervous sweat and quickly shake her head in the negative.

"Good," Goku said before walking out of the office as Jill and Jasmine both let out a sigh of relief that neither one of them knew that they were holding in.

The next day, the girls were getting paid and comparing it to one another.

"Destroyed three Scuna-class, and an anchor driven into a Galleon-class. Subtracting ammo, fuel consumption, and armor wear, this week you earned 180,000 cash," Officer Bronson informed Rosalie, handing her the money through the glass.

"That's it?!" The orange-haired girl stated angrily.

"That's enough. I only got into the single digits," Chris, a very light purple-haired girl, said to Rosalie and put a hand on her shoulder.

"And what about you, Hilda?" Rosalie asked the elder of the two red-haired girls in The 1st Troop. Before she could answer, however, the next weekly sum was called out that drew everyone's attention away from Hilda.

"5,500,000 cash for the week," Officer Bronson told Princess Ange, causing all 3 girls to look at her in disdain. However, there are a couple of the girls who really admire the princess give her praise.

"Good going, Ange!" Vivian exclaimed excitedly to her teammate.

"You really earned it!" Ersha also happily told the princess.

Ange, however, ignored all five of her teammates with an annoyed look on her face. Then she walked up to Goku with a kind smile on her face before walking towards the locker room together.

When Goku and Ange went to the locker room together, they went to the princess's locker. When she opened it, she gasped upon seeing the chest and middle of her suit cut open, along with the inside of her locker spray-painted with words such as 'skank' and 'bitch'.

All four of the girls in the locker room ran up to see what had happened. "Was this your all's doing again?" Salia asked Hilda, Rosalie, and Chris.

"Who knows?" Rosalie replied in a smartass tone.

Goku IS NOT happy. He gets ready to do something himself before Ange shocks him and the rest of the girls with her reaction. The princess puts on her tattered clothes anyways before walking up to Rosalie, pulling out her knife, swinging it at the orange-haired woman, and cutting her chest straps as payback. Then she walks out of the locker room, followed by Goku, who made sure to give the 3 troublemakers a long, hard warning stare.

Back in the cafeteria, Officer Bronson is talking to her dad on a hologram screen, telling him how she's goten used to everything and that she has everything under control. Just then, Goku walks by, followed by Ange, who is wearing ruined clothes. The state of the princess's attire makes Bronson spit out her coffee and call out to Ange to wait up.

Goku and Ange have just walked through one of the cell doors when Officer Bronson catches up, panting heavily and causing the two lovers to turn around and see what she needed.

When the officer asked why she was wearing that, the princess told her that it was her uniform.

"I won't allow you to dress in a way that disturbs this base's order. Fix it or buy a new one immediately. That's an order," Bronson told Ange, who turned around and said, "Ah,".

"'Understood, Officer,'" Bronson corrected Ange, telling her not to forget her salutes. "Really. Are you not embarrassed to dress so shamelessly?"

"Are you embarrassed when a bug sees you naked?" Ange retorted, getting a surprised look from the officer. "Excuse me," Ange says to Bronson with a two-fingered salute before continuing walking until her Saiyan God picked her up bridal-style, flustering his princess before walking up to Officer Bronson.

Goku then reported to the officer that the girls Hilda, Chris, and Rosalie did this to her suit without cause. He also told Bronson that there were a few...unpleasant words...that the 3 girls spray-painted on the inside of his girlfriend's/future wife's locker. Frowning, He then told Bronson not to be so hard on Ange for something that wasn't even her fault. He then turned back around and continued heading back while holding the blushing princess in his arms.

Meanwhile, Hilda, Rosalie, and Chris are plotting again. At lunch, Rosalie gets herself beat up when she throws her tray full of food at the wrong person. Following that, they tried to put some laxatives in Ange's drink. Ange picked it up and put some in her mouth, only to find Rosalie holding a different water bottle and chuckling. However, Ange hadn't swallowed yet, so she transferred the water in her mouth to Rosalie via kiss. Now the orange-haired girl's stomach started to growl, and she immediately sprinted to the crapper to take a nice, hour-long shit.

"Dammit, what am I going to do about that wretched whoregoblin?" Rosalie asked herself out loud if reference to Ange before she noticed Chris holding a pair of the princess's underwear.

"Sh-She wears _that_? What a total slut! Let's hang it in the hallways! I'll shame her to Hell and back!" Rosalie asked/exclaimed in gleeful excitement.

Suddenly, Ersha walked out of the shower room. "That was a good shower," The woman with long, pink hair said to no one in particular. "Huh?" She then asked aloud as she noticed Rosalie and Chris scheming again.

"This will be awesome!" Rosalie said to her silver-haired friend, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that ugly pig hoe's skanky bitch panties. Let's expose her," Chris suggested to the orange-haired woman, who happily agreed. Then a new voice spoke up.

"Nice, nice. Say it again," The newest voice told Chris. The silverette did when she, along with Rosalie, suddenly gasped upon realizing the newcomer's voice. "Hello, I'm the ugly pig hoe skanky bitch," Ersha chuckled from behind while cracking her knuckles.

Uh-oh, wrong person's panties.

***LIME START***

Now Ange and Goku are, as always, sharing a shower stall and bathing together. As Goku washes his Ange's back, he decided to search her mind so that he can find the reason for his princess's sudden change in behavior ever since the night that he'd brought her mother back. Once he found the source, he exited her mind with a very concerned look on his face.

"Hey Ange, I know that you're trying to show me that you can hold your own against them, but you can't let anger cloud your judgement. Using a knife to cut her clothes while she's wearing them is a bit too much. Please let me take care of people who cause you problems from now on, okay? Please don't let them change who you are," Goku told Ange, who smiled warmly at him in return.

"No worries, I won't let it change me," Ange replied with a confident half-smirk. Then her features suddenly softened as she continued speaking, "Also...thank you for caring so much about me. I'd usually be angry about being lectured, but for some reason, I can't seem to bring myself to get mad at you. It's almost as if you're in control of my emotions. I can feel the warmth radiating off of you, and that brings me such peace. I can also feel how much you care for not just me, but for others as well, as you consider all life precious. Of course, I'm incredibly happy that you care about me more than others, since you not only love and accept me for who I am as a person, but as your one and only lover as well. I love you, my Goku," Ange softly whispered to her boyfriend/future husband.

"Ange, I-Mmphmmmm," The Saiyan God was cut off when the princess brings him into a deep, passionate kiss, causing their completely naked bodies to press into each other In the hot, steamy shower.

Both Goku's and Ange's hands gently rub all over the other's back and butt during the kiss, causing soft moans of pleasure from the princess and grunts of satisfaction from the Saiyan God.

Goku and Ange then deepen the kiss, and both tongues intertwined and clashed with each other, battling for dominance. Eventually, Goku's tongue won out, causing Ange to cry out in ecstasy as the Saiyan God's tongue traced gently over hers.

Princess Ange then takes Goku's hand, puts it on her breasts, and starts moving his fingers against her hard, pointy nipples, causing her to moan loudly.

She then takes the Saiyan God's other hand and puts it in her sacred area. When she asks him if he knows what to do, he nods in the affirmative and uses two of his fingers to gently massage the outer lips of her nether region, bringing her to a new high.

Goku then decides to kick it up a notch by adding his thumb to massage Ange's inner walls while using his middle and index fingers to continue going in and out of her tight, wet pussy.

When the Saiyan God slipped his tongue in her sacred area, her inner walls caved in, finally sending her over the edge.

"Goku...I can't...hold it...anymore! I'm going to...! AH, AH, AH, AH, AHH, AHHHH!" Ange cried out as she climaxed into the Saiyan God's mouth, who swallowed every bit of her warm, sticky fluids.

"Delicious," Goku said to Ange, causing her to smile with a blush. "I love you, Ange," The Saiyan God told the princess with a warm, sincere smile.

"I love you too, my Goku," The princess replied to the Saiyan God as she brought him into a kiss. Then they cleaned themselves up, got out of the shower, and headed to the locker room.

***LIME END***

"Ersha lariat!" Ange and Goku heard Ersha shout as soon as the two came out of the showers, followed by the pinkette shouting, "Ersha Special Magnum!" Apparently, Ersha had decided to beat Rosalie and Chris senseless, if the pained cries of the two girls and the sounds of their bodies being pummeled was anything to go by.

"You should stay a little longer, dear!" Ersha said darkly as she pulled the two girls, who were trying to crawl away, back towards her again and performed another attack.

"Hey, what's going over there?" Goku asked Ange, who sneezed before looking over at them.

"Just ignore it. They're in their own little world," Ange sighed as she put on her torn ruined body suit.

Shrugging, the Saiyan God then picked up the princess, bridal-style, and headed out of the locker room to their next destination, which happened to be Jasmine Mall. It was, as the name implies, the island's mall owned by Jasmine.

Vivian had just finished paying Jasmine 18,000,000 cash for a new blade in the shape of a boomerang when they heard the dog bark. Vivian, Jasmine, and all of the other girls in the mall turned around and gasped upon seeing Ange, who is wearing a torn bodysuit, being carried by Goku, bridal-style.

Upon seeing the two, all of the girls in the mall started whispering to each other quietly.

"Hey, is that the new guy and the new girl? I heard they are lovers. I heard that the guy is a 25 year old, and that the girl is only 16. Well, he IS the only guy in this place, and all of us ARE going to be here for the rest of our lives, so why not? Yeah, it's forbidden love, but it doesn't matter here! She has no idea how lucky she is! Yeah, what I wouldn't do to have a piece of his fine ass! Dammit to Hell, I wanted him! Yeah, why did that bitch end up with the hot guy, anyways? Not fair! I even heard that they kissed! WHAT?! NO WAY! HAVE THEY HAD SEX YET?! Who knows? I wanna be fucked by him!" These were just a few of the many comments that were said by every girl on the island, all of which happen to currently be at the mall, too.

All of this talk about forbidden love, Goku's physique, everyone's jealousy of her, kissing, and the mention/thought of sex caused Ange to become extremely aroused as her nipples became hard and pointed up for all to see. Unable to control her urges, the princess wraps her arms around the Saiyan God's neck, sits up in his arms, and brings him into a deep, passionate kiss.

This caused some of the girls to cry out as if it was the end of the world, while others were rendered unconscious from the waterfalls of blood that shot out of their noses. There were also those who gave Ange with death stares, but she just ignored them

"Wow, sexy...and HOT!" Vivian exclaimed in excitement as the Saiyan God and the princess broke the kiss upon nearing the counter.

"Your clothing looks pretty cool," Jasmine also complimented Ange's "new look".

"Do you have uniforms?" The princess asked Jasmine, ignoring both of their comments and tossing the middle-aged woman some money.

"Do I? I've got everything from bras to railway guns here at the Jasmine Mall," Jasmine replied, tossing Ange a new uniform before leading her to the changing room.

While the princess was changing, Jasmine was curious as to how in the world Ange's clothes ended up looking like they did. Goku then told the middle-aged female shop owner the details of what happened. Before she could give any sort of reaction or response, though, Ange walked out of the changing room and told them that she and Goku were leaving.

"Wait, you're leaving already? You should buy weapons and stuff, too," Vigian called out to the princess.

"You've made a ton, haven't you?" Jasmine also called out

"Yeah, why not? It should be fun!" Goku said to the princess with his famous Son grin, getting a nod and a blush from her in return. Turning around, Ange and Goku followed Jasmine and Vivian to look around some more. Upon doing so, Vivian sees an item that piques her interest and speaks up.

"Hey, how about this one?" Vivian asks Ange excitedly while pointing at a large sword built for mechas on the wall. "I think it'd look awesome on your machine," She concluded cheerfully. Just then, Jasmine turned her head towards the princess with a slight frown on her face.

"A Para-mail is a Norma's casket. It's because you'll die there that you're allowed to customize it to your liking. Powerful weapons, thick armor, flashy decorations. It's one of the few freedoms given to Normas. Though your man here could very well keep you safe. If you DO end up dying at some point, he can just revive you right?" Jasmine explained, smiling at the end and winking at the Saiyan God. He half-smirked and told the middle-aged mall owner that he'd make sure that Ange would be fine.

Ange just told Jasmine that it was unnecessary to buy anything else and started heading towards the door with Goku behind her. Before the princess left, Jasmine called out to her one last time.

"You can't blame the others for targeting you, if you're going to be like that," Jasmine told Ange, who gasped before turning around and looking back at the middle-aged woman, who then concluded with, "But even that is something that money can save you from. Saftey, peace of mind, and life. It's not just material things you can buy here."

"Buy them out, huh?" Ange asked Jasmine curiously, getting an affirmative nod from the middle-aged woman.

"You're indeed a princess. You're quick to understand. How about 10,000,000 for handling each?" Jasmine offered, but before Ange could reply, someone else spoke up first.

"Sorry, but no thanks. That isn't right, and you know it. _I _can protect her just fine on my own," Goku sternly told Jasmine with a frown before smiling again and cheerily concluding with, "Well, we'll see ya' around!" With that, he picked up his currently stunned Ange, bridal-style, and headed out, leaving behind the equally stunned Jasmine.

Meanwhile, Zola was relaxing against a wall near Salia, who was having a talk with two of her subordinates about their recent actions against a certain princess. While they may not like Ange, they're both being told that they still need to get along with her.

Arguments continue when Hilda walks in and outright refuses to forgive the princess. Hilda runs her mouth a bit, and she and Silia draw their weapons on each other in a standstill. Eventually Hilda relents, and tells her subordinates to follow her.

That night, Hilda snuck into the room where the mechas are kept-the hanger-and stuffed some pink panties into the side of her engine. She then left, but not without putting a tack on her seat first.

The next morning, Ange and Goku were sleeping in each other's arms when the alarm for a dragon attack suddenly sounded. Waking up, Ange quickly got dressed and headed to the hanger.

Goku, in the meantime, had earplugs in his ears that were put into him last night by Hilda, so he continued to sleep in unknowing bliss.

Ange, who is now getting on her Para-mail, found the tack on her seat, but only after she sat on it. "Brainless insects," She spat out bitterly before getting in her machine and heading towards the beasts.

Ange and had just rushed ahead of everyone else flying a Para-mail (or a mecha), and Salia voiced her disapproval of Ange's actions, though it fell on deaf ears.

When they reached the dragons, Ange started out fine, but then the panties that were put into her engine earlier caught in the engine, causing it to blow. Ange suddenly fell from the sky into the ocean. She tried opening her hatch, but water had already filled inside. She was trapped inside a vehicle full of water.

"Am I going to die here? Goku...please...help...!" She trailed off mentall. Before losing consciousness.

Back at the base, Goku had just woken up, and he immediately felt Ange's distress. He didn't even bother to put his clothes on, but just imagined them on instead before using Instant Transmission technique to get to the spot where he last felt her energy signature.

As for Ange, she opens her eyes to find herself inside of a log cabin. She's naked and her arms are also tied to the top of a bed that she's lying in. Right next to her, however, stunned her. A guy other than Goku was laying in the bed next to her! As he opened his eyes, she screamed out in fear. At that moment, Goku appeared in the room via Instant Transmission and looked at the scenario before him.

First, the Saiyan God saw (and heard) a naked and screaming Princess Ange with her hands tied to a bed. Next, he spotted young man with brown hair staring at him with bulging eyeballs.

"Hi bitches," The voice of a newcomer says as a bald, translucent head emerges from Ange's sacred area.

Ghost Nappa's back.

Suddenly, the ground starts shaking slightly, and the sound of unnaturally loud and repetitive thunder clasps are heard from inside the building as massive, yellow bolts of lightning start to rain down all over the area. All of the items in the room are now levitating, and a crater forms beneath the angry Saiyan God's feet.

"LET HER GO!" Goku roars out at the now petrified, brown-haired young man.

"Well, it was nice knowing ya', kid," Ghost Nappa said and dissapeared, leaving Ange's captor screaming in terror.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 5 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out!**


	6. PART 1: An Out Of This World Vacation!

**DBZ & CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

**Chapter 6: An Out Of This World Vacation! - PART 1**

"AAH! Th-this isn't what it looks like! I just tied her up, just in case she's a hostile!" The brown-haired young man frantically explained to Goku. Sensing nothing but truth in his words, the Saiyan God calmed down immediately.

"Oh, okay! Sorry about that, but I promised to protect a certain group of people, and she is one of them. Actually, she's the only one I'm protecting, since the others seem to be doing fine so far, but I always am there if needed! Anyways, hi, I'm Goku!" The Saiyan God introduced himself to the young man, who stared dumbly in return for a few minutes before snapping out of his funk.

"H-H-Hi! I-I-I'm T-T-Tusk!" The brown-haired young man, now known as Tusk, stuttered each word in a mixture of fear, relief, and nervousness as he introduced himself to Goku.

"And I'm Ghost Nappa!" The Saiyan Ghost said as he popped out of nowhere And continued, "And the girl over there is Princess Ange! She was a prison-" Before he could finish talking, a voice interrupted him again.

"Ghost Nappa!" Said voice belonging to Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi yelled at him, hoping against hope that he'd shut up, even though she already knew he wouldn't.

"...Bitch," Ghost Nappa once again finished the disturbing introduction anyway.

"Ugh," The princess just groaned, now too exhausted by his antics to even bother caring about his way of introducing her to others anymore. If she let him drive her into a mental breakdown everytime he pulled something like this, then she'd probably have a head full of grey hair by the end of this year.

Anyways, Tusk had just finished pouring a drink for Ange and started walking up to her.

"So why are you-woah, gah!" the young man with brown hair started to ask her something before he tripped on a bottled drink that he had left lying in the floor and landed face-first into her sacred area.

"NYAAAAAA!" Ange screamed with all her might before kicking the shit out of Tusk as he apologized for the accident. She then grabbed her clothes quickly and ran out of the CAVE (it's not a cabin, apparently, but a cave).

As Ange started running outside the cave, she took notice of the green, luscious plant life that extended as far as the eye could see.

"What is this place? Why am I-" Ange started to mentally asked herself before she remembered the argument she had with Hilda, though it still didn't explain anything.

When she finally reached the end of the greenery, she saw her Para-mail sitting on a beach, much to her relief. She quickly ran up to it and was about to jump in when Goku suddenly appeared right in front of her via Instant Transmission.

"GYAAAA!" Ange once again screamed at the top of her lungs in surprise, albeit a bit shorter than the one she had released when Tusk had accidentally fallen face-first into her crotch just a few minutes ago.

"Goku! How many times do I have to tell you to stop scaring me like that?!" Ange yelled out at the Saiyan God, who laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head before apologizing to his girlfriend/future wife for forgetting. Sighing in defeat, the princess just told Goku that he would forget his head if it wasn't attached to his body as she hopped back into her Para-mail.

Upon getting in, Ange tried to turn the Para-mail on, but for some reason, it wouldn't start. Confused by this new dilemma, she hopped out of the pilot's seat and went to check the engine. When she did, she gasped upon seeing multiple pairs of panties fall out of the vents on her mecha. Instantly recognizing it as Hilda's work, she ripped the panties to shreds, threw them to the ground, and started stomping on them while cursing the entire time in frustration.

"How could you?!" Ange asked Hilda as if she were there, even though she wasn't.

"Who did it?" A massive, yellow lightning bolt rocked the area as Goku asked Ange in an eerily-almost deathly-calm tone of voice while hiding his eyes under his bangs. Suddenly, the princess felt a chill run down her spine and knew that she couldn't let him know. Who knows WHAT her boyfriend/future husband would do to Hilda and her goons if he found out?! The Saiyan God, however, sensed her hesitance and decided to use his all-knowing ability to get the answer he was looking for.

"Hilda," Goku muttered in that same, spookily calm voice again while leaving Ange in a state of shock. How had he known?! She gasped in horror as she saw him raise two index fingers towards his forehead. Just as she began to fear for the worst, another male voice suddenly grabbed both of their attention.

"How could you?" The male voice, which belongs to Tusk, asked her sadly. "I saved your life-" The young man with brown hair started to continue talking, but he yelped in surprise when Ange pulled out a gun from her suit and fired it at him.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot," Ange stated with a serious expression etched onto her features. She may be grateful to him for stopping Goku from whatever the Hell he was planning on doing to Hilda and her friends, but that didn't mean that she was going to be letting him come near her.

"Calm down! I don't intend to hurt you. Besides, you're already shooting at me," Tusk told the princess with his arms out in an attempt to calm her down.

"You bound me, stripped me, and groped me," Ange said, shaking in both embarrassment and anger, still pointing her gun at him.

"L-Like I said, I-" The brown-haired young man didn't even get to finish speaking before Ange interrupted him once again.

"You would've done more filthy and perverted things to me, too, wouldn't you?" Ange asked while growing all the more frustrated with Tusk.

"More filthy and perverted things?" The young man asked before sighing. "You think I'd feel up an unconscious girl's shapely breasts, or taste every inch of her vulnerable body, or use her to admire the mysterious female figure? Do I look like I would do that sort of thing?" Ange blushed as Tusk asked her seriously with the best of intentions, though he didn't seem to be doing himself any favors that he so desperately needed right now. The poor guy just couldn't seem to catch a break.

"You _would_ do that sort of thing? You dirty pervert!" Ange replied whilst blushing madly.

"Ange, that's enough! Stop it, NOW!" Ange gasped in shock at hearing Goku yell at her, but rather than get angry she lowered the weapon and held back tears. "Look, I know that you aren't happy with him, and I can sympathize with that. However, killing someone is wrong, no matter how you look at it. Please, Ange, let's give him another chance, for me, if nothing else, okay?" Goku finished speaking calmy but with both resolve and encouragement in his voice.

"Yes, it's as Goku says! You misunderstand! I really meant to help-" Yet again, Tusk was cut off, only this time by a crab, which decided to pinch his toe. Yelping out in pain, he fell forward, unintentionally pushed Ange down, and once again ended up with his face in her crotch.

Goku face-faulted, Tusk screamed in horror, and Ange fired off a couple of bullets at the brown-haired young man before tying him with a vine on a tree. The Saiyan God covered his face with his hand and shook his head in pity as the princess called him a pervert and walked off while he tried to tell her that it was an accident.

Nope, Tusk just couldn't catch a break at all.

Meanwhile, back on Arzenal Island, Hilda and Rosalie were chilling in a hot tub while Zola and Vivian are reporting to officer Jill.

"I hear the Vilkiss is down. Just when we finally found someone who could use it too," Jill sighed in frustration.

A young, purple-haired member of the team by the name of Mei reported in frustration that The Villkiss was in good condition, so it didn't make any sense as to why it malfunctioned. Zola then told her that they could figure that out after they recover it. Mei told them that she'd form a recovery group right away. Jill then decided to inform the two about what they were to do with it's pilot.

"As for Ange, retrieve her too. Dead...if need be," The head officer told the two girls, earning a smirk from Zola.

'Not if I can help it,' Goku thought to himself as, unbeknownst to anyone else, he listened into their conversation from the island that the princess and he were currently on. In order to protect everyone in two different places at once, he had decided to stretch out his sense of hearing from his and Ange's location to Arzenal Island. Needless to say, Goku was quite angry at Jill for this And was definitely going to do something about this later.

Back on Arzenal Island, a retrieval team had been formed and had just boarded a chopper.

Back with Ange and Goku, the two were currently looking for something two eat. However, they seemed to be failing miserably, as no spare food was packed on The Villkiss.

"Why don't they even pack emergency rations?" Ange asked to no one in particular, though Goku heard it loud and clear.

"Umm...I can just imagine some food up, if you want. Also, I know of a place that's very peaceful, if you'd like to eat there," The Saiyan God suggested to his princess. She, however, seemed a bit hesitant to accept his offer.

"What if someone sees us?" Ange asked Goku in fear of being seen by someone else. She didn't think that anyone could find them on that island, and she did not want to go back to Arzenal Island again, even if it meant living on another island that was deserted. At least she had freedoms and her name again.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. The people that reside there don't even know what Mana Users and Normas are, nor do they care. Besides, nobody else in the world knows where this place is, trust me," The Saiyan God explained. He really wanted to take his girlfriend/future wife to whatever place he had in mind.

Ange was quite skeptical at this, seeing as how they had a satellite that could locate anyone on the planet quite quickly. However, he she did indeed trust Goku, so she decided to give it a chance.

"Okay, I'll go, but on two conditions. First, I want you to protect me if something goes wrong. Second, the pervert stays here. Deal?" The princess told/asked her boyfriend/future husband, who happily agreed.

"Alright! Thanks a lot, Ange! It's a deal!" Goku exclaimed excitedly with his famous Son Grin, causing the princess to blush.

"I-It's no big deal, really. Also, would you mind calling me Angelise from now on? I'd really like that," the princess answered asked the love of her life, longing to hear him call her by her first name.

"Sure, why not? Anyways, we're using Instant Transmission to get there. Are you ready, Angelise?" The Saiyan God told his princess, who, despite not knowing anything about this method of travel, nodded her head in the affirmative. "Alright, then here we go!" Goku cheerily exclaimed before grabbing Angelise's and using heading for their destination via Instant Transmission.

When Angelise and Goku arrived, one of the two threw up before falling over in pain.

"Remind me to never do that again, Goku," The princess said while holding her stomach in acute pain. She NEVER wanted to experience THAT method of travel again.

It was then that she got up and saw something that made her jaw drop as eyes bulged shot 6 inches out of their sockets in a comedic fashion.

"T-T-T-T-THREE SUNS?! WHY THE FUCK IS THERE THREE SUNS HERE?! AND WHY IS THERE BLUE GRASS AND TREE LEAVES AS FAR AS THE EYES CAN SEE?! AND WHAT ARE THOSE SPIKY DOME-LIKE THINGIES?! JUST WHERE ARE WE?!" Angelise screamed at the top of her lungs in both shock and panic. This wasn't anything like she had ever seen before! If she didn't know any better, she would've thought that this was a different planet!

"Umm, there are three suns here so that it never gets dark; the blue grass and leaves are just their natural color, those "spiky dome-like things" are houses, and we're on Planet Namek. Oh look, here comes the people of this village!" The Saiyan God casually told the princess, who just stared ahead blankly as her brain tried to process everything that the love of her life had just told her. Just then she spotted a group of green men with patches of pink on their forearms, stomach, and on the back of their lower legs coming towards them. All of them had two green antenna on the top of their heads as well.

"Hello, are you friends or foes?" The elder Namekian asked as he walked up to Ange and Goku. "Hi, I'm Goku! We were just wondering if-" Goku was cut off by the elder Namekian, who suddenly gasped and spoke up.

"No way! THE Goku? The Super Saiyan who defeated Frieza and saved our planet from destruction?!" He asked with a massive smile, followed by the rest of the aliens gasping and smiling joyfully.

"Yep, that's me! I can't believe that anyone still remembers me after so long! Nice to meet you all! Still, I wasn't able to save your old planet. Frieza actually did blow it up," Goku told them and laughed sheepishly at the end.

"Oh, it's no big deal, really! Besides our race survived thanks to you! What can we help you with?" The elder Namekian asked.

"Well, we were wondering if she and I could have a picnic here? Oh, this is Princess Angelise, by the way. She's my girlfriend/future wife!" Goku exclaimed excitedly.

"Hello there, Angelise, it's nice to meet you! Welcome to Planet Namek!" The elder Namekian exclaimed happily and extended his arm for a handshake.

Ange, never having been to another planet before, fainted when the eldest Namek held out his hand.

"Oh that's right, she hasn't ever been to another planet before! Nobody on her planet knows that people exist on other planets. She probably fainted from the shock," Goku told the group of Namekians, who waved it off and told him that it was perfectly fine. He understood how shocking something like that must be to her, after all.

"Sure, you all can eat here! Would you two mind coming and visiting with us after you two finish your meal? We'd love to hear what you've been up to all these Years," The eldest Namekian exclaimed/asked/said in both happiness and excitement. Goku agreed, and told them that he'd see them after the meal. With that, the green extraterrestrials went back to their houses, and Goku carried Angelise over to a nearby tree. Once there, he laid her down and laid down beside her to enjoy the fresh air until she woke up.

A few minutes later, Angelise awoke in a full-on panic and started screaming while running around, totally freaked the fuck out until Goku was finally able to calm her down enough for her to speak.

"I-I-I-I-I c-c-can't b-believe that I'm actually o-on another planet with actual extraterrestrial life on it, a-and intelligent life, at that! I always thought that our planet was the only place in the universe with any intelligent life on it!" Angelise said shakily, nerves clearly frayed. The Saiyan God, however, had a look of confusion on his face upon hearing the last part.

"Why would you think that? I'm originally from another planet myself. I am a Saiyan who was born on Planet Vegeta, home world of the Saiyan race. They were the most powerful race in the entire universe before an intergalactic tyrant known as Frieza came along and blew up the planet, along with all but a handful of Saiyans. I was one of the survivors, along with Broly, Paragus, Raditz, Prince Vegeta, and Nappa/Ghost Nappa," Goku told Angelise, who, for obvious reasons, shivered upon hearing the last of those Saiyan Names.

Goku then proceeded to tell her all about the Saiyans' heritage, Frieza, the Super Saiyans, and the different forms of the Saiyan. These included Oozaru, Super Saiyan Transformations 1-3, and the Legendary Super Saiyan Transformation, though it's a special case. He also explained what a Super Saiyan God is, and that he is only 1 of 3 to ever achieve that form, along with his friend/rival, Prince Vegeta.

When Goku finally finished his explanation, he noticed that Angelise was looking at him in bewilderment again before fainting once more as well.

Another few minutes later, the princess once again woke up and went into another full-on panic mode before Goku calmed her down for the second time in the same day.

"I think I need to lie down for a bit. Would...you mind accompanying me, Goku?" Ange managed to ask the Saiyan God. Taking her up on her offer, The Saiyan God put his arms behind his head and laid back on the grass.

"U-Um...can I lay on top of you, Goku? I don't feel comfortable lying on the grass," The princess asked the Saiyan God. She didn't like lying down on her own planet's grass because of how much it causes her to itch, so she definitely didn't want to lie on grass from a foreign planet which she has never been to before. She doesn't even know if it's safe for humans to touch! Sure, her boyfriend/future husband isn't having any problems with the grass, but he's a Saiyan, not a human.

Sensing her distress, Goku gave her a nod in the affirmative. Seeing this, she got on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.

**PLAY THE SONG: "E.T." by Katy Perry**

"An alien God. I can't believe that I'm dating an actual alien, let alone one who's a God. Not only that, but you're completely pure-hearted. You're also kind, infectiously cheerful, super powerful yet humble, courageous, heroic, righteous, and altogether amazing. You even have the perfect body. It's as if I'm dating the perfect person. I don't know if I'll ever be able to comprehend it all," Princess Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi, who was lost in a trance, said dreamily to Goku.

"I-" The Saiyan God was cut off by Angelise, who put her pointer finger on his lips and told him to be quiet.

"Shut up, take off everything above your waist, and kiss me," Angelise tells Goku before bringing him into a lip-lock. A few seconds later, she uses her hands and fingers to caress all of his upper body. The feeling of his girlfriend's/future wife's soft hands and fingers gently tracing along his muscles causes him to release a grunt of approval. The Saiyan God then deepens the kiss and causes the princess to moan in pleasure.

"I love you, my extraterrestrial God," Angelise whispers in Goku's ear while sporting a cute blush on her face.

"I love you too, my Princess Angelise," The Saiyan God softly replies with a gentle and caring smile.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 6 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out.**


	7. PART 2: An Out Of This World Vacation!

**DBZ & CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

**Chapter 7: An Out Of This World Vacation! - PART 2**

After their little make-out session, Goku and Angelise started eating the lunch that had suddenly been brought into existence with just a thought from the Saiyan God. The princess couldn't help but stare in awe at amount of food that her boyfriend/future husband ate, regardless of how many times she saw it.

After chatting with the Namekians, both the Saiyan God and the princess said their goodbyes to the villagers and walked off together, hand-in-hand.

**PLAY THE SONG: "Love Story" by Taylor Swift**

"I want to stop at one more place with you, if that's alright. It's a really special place that I'd like to show you," Goku told Angelise. When she asked her boyfriend/future husband where it was, he told her that it was a surprise.

"Aww no fair!" The princess whined cutely before smiling warmly and telling the love of her life that she didn't mind. Thanking his lover in excitement, the Saiyan God uses Instant Transmission to head for their next stop.

Upon arriving at their desired destination, Angelise is rendered speechless as her eyes buldge 6 inches out of her sockets while her mouth drops to the floor at the breathtaking sight before her.

It was a place that was unlike anything she'd ever felt or seen before! There were all kinds of plants that were anything but earthly, so it was obvious to her that she wasn't back on her home planet.

"Goku...? Where ARE we?! Amazing doesn't even begin to describe this place! It's otherworldly. Is this...what Heaven is like...?" Angelise barely managed breathe out while looking at Goku.

"No, but it's kinda similar. Angelise...welcome to The Realm Of The Gods!" Goku exclaimed. The princess's shock and awe made her fall to her knees and left her speechless.

At that moment, all of the other Gods showed up and welcomed Angelise and congratulated her as well. Just when she thought that she couldn't get anymore surprised, Goku did it again.

Kneeling to the ground, Goku pulled out a ring and said, "Let's get married here and now, Princess Angelise. You never have to be alone, because I love you, and I'll always be by your side. I sensed that you've wanted to wed for awhile now, and I wanted to make it special. That's why I picked this realm, as it's the most beautiful place there is. We can have our wedding right now, I can give you any type of white dress. So I ask you, my princess, will you say yes?"

Tears of boundless joy were now streaming down the princess's face as his warm, loving, and determined smile washed away any doubts she may have had, such as her worring over not having a ring for him yet.

"YES!" Angelise screamed out with all of her heart. She then grabbed Goku's neck and gave him a kiss so passionate, deep, and full of love that it left all kisses since the beginning of time inn the dust.

"Then you are now officially husband and wife!" All of the Gods exclaimed happily as Goku gently put the impossibly beautiful wedding ring on Angelise's finger. THIS WEDDING RING was only available for Gods to give to the one they marry. A ring was already made for the God, so the partner didn't need to worry about buying a ring either.

Then they both received the wedding documents-Goku Misurugi Son & Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi Son-proof of their marriage. Apparently, it isn't considered forgery if a God signs it, since the magic used to fill out the documents tricks anyone's eyes-other than the Gods-into seeing the untranslatable writing as an official marriage form.

After everyone had finished eating the massive cake, everyone celebrated by giving them gifts. Vegeta's gift was to immediately spar with Goku for as long as they wanted in their Super Saiyan God transformations and offered for Angelise to watch the fight. However, Goku told his rival that he'd have to to take a raincheck, as he and his wife were heading back to a deserted island back on Planet Earth soon. Scoffing, Vegeta promised to wait if they'd come back first chance they got for the battle.

After saying their goodbyes, Goku used Instant transmission and returned back to the deserted island with Angelise.

"Well, we're back!" The Saiyan God exclaimed happily as they reappeared right by Angelise's machine. As soon as he said that, started to rain.

"Damn!" The wife of the Saiyan God shouts before she and her husband quickly run towards the forest. Upon entering the forest, both Angelise and Goku slow down to a walk. As they continue, the Saiyan God notices that his beautiful princess (not queen since the kingdom's hierarchy is no more) is looking around in worry every so often, so he hugs her and assures that everything's going to be alright.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt strikes a tree a few feet and splits it down the middle. Angelise gasps, squeezes her eyes shut, covers her head, and starts shaking in fear. Goku's about to comfort her again, but then she lifts her head up and looks around before running to a nearby tree with a large hole in it's trunk for shelter. Goku figures that it was nothing upon seeing her recover so quickly, so he just shrugs and walks behind her in a leisurely manner.

Once there, Angelise takes a seat on the tree trunk where the hole is. She holds herself tight in her bodysuit and shivers from the cold. Noticing this, Goku walks up to her and wraps her in a hug. Unfortunately, neither of them see a snake that's also there before it bites the Saiyan God's wife in the leg. She screamed for about a second before looking down and spotting the serpent holding onto her leg with its fangs. She screams again before quickly pulling it off, throwing it down, and stomping on it a few times before moving on.

**PLAY THE SONG: "Kryptonite" by 3 Doors Down**

With the help of her husband, Angelise is now limping through the forest with blood dripping from the snake bite on her leg. There is a large, blue whelp around the area where she was bitten. Her ki is starting to drop, and her breathing is becoming more ragged.

A few more steps and she falls to the ground. She retains her consciousness but is unable to continue due to her legs giving out, most likely from the snake bite.

As tears start streaming down her face once again, she fears for her life, momentarily forgetting about Goku in her current state.

"No...! Someone...oh what's the point? No one will come. Wha...?! Oh...it's...you...Goku. Help...me...," She softly pants out the last parts before passing out. The last thing she heard before fainting was the voice of her Goku gently tell her that everything will be alright. Then a warm light encompassed her leg and she lost consciousness.

When Angelise awoke, she found herself in the arms of her beloved husband smiling lovingly at her. Returning the smile, she then looks down at her leg and sees that it's completely healed. He'd saved her life yet again!

"Goku...you saved me again, didn't you? You always catch me, rescue me, and you're always there for me. Time and time again you protect and ask for nothing in return. It's so...so...! THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME AGAIN! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, GOKU!" Angelise screamed as she hugged her husband as tightly as she could and sobbed into his gi. As he rubs the back of her head, he is about to say something, but another voice beats him to the punch.

"You're awake! Thank goodness. You have an amazing husband, you know? I'm really glad to know that He cherishes you so much. By the way, congratulations on getting married!" The voice belonging to Tusk told Ange. She huffed upon noticing that he was indeed the same brown-haired guy that she had tied up earlier today. Not noticing it, he brought some food over for his guests to eat.

"Here, neither of you have eaten all day, right? Well dig in," Tusk said kindly to Goku and Angelise before handing them each a bowl with soup in it. She told the young man that she didn't need any food, but her stomach said otherwise and growled, causing her to blush.

Suddenly, a roar resounded all throughout the cave and scared everyone. "What kind of animal roars loud enough to shake the ground?!" The young man with brown hair asked in a bit of worry.

"Huh? What are you talking about? That's not an animal, it's my stomach. I'm starving!" Goku cheerfully, causing both Angelise and Tusk to face-fault. It seems that the Saiyan God's stomach had decided to imitate Ange's. Tusk's jaw hit the floor, and his eyes budged 4 inches out of their sockets upon witnessing Goku eat it all in less than a nanosecond.

"More please," Goku said, causing the two humans to face-fault again. Tusk quickly recovered and told him that even if he said that, rationing the food would Be for the best. Goku then told the young man with brown hair that he understood and imagined a massive amount of food into existence to fill himself up with.

Upon seeing this, the young man fainted from shock while Ange went ahead and ate as if everything was normal. About 30 seconds later, Tusk regained consciousness, only to faint again 5 minutes later upon seeing the Saiyan God consume such a massive amount of food.

Meanwhile, the rescue team from Arzenal Island had returned with no success in locating Angelise. Ersha suspected Hilda of shooting her down out of anger, and said that Ange needs someone there for her so that she would have friends. When Ersha Said that Ange reminded her of how Hilda used to be, the older of the 2 red-haired girls stormed off and told Ersha to drop it.

Back on the deserted island, it's nighttime and everyone is asleep. Tusk is sleeping by a fire outside of the cave, while Goku and Ange sleep together in Tusk's bed, which is located inside of the cave. Since Ange was tuckered out, the two newlyweds decided to wait until the next night to have sex.

When morning came, both Goku and Ange went back to the Para-mail and saw Tusk working on it. Tusk didn't comment when she asked him why he didn't fix it with mana, but Goku knew thanks to his sensing abilities. Still, he didn't comment. The young man then told her about contacting her people, but she said that she no one would come for her, as she no longer had a place there. Therefore, the young man offered his two guests to stay with him for awhile.

"I suppose./That'd be great!" Were the replies that Ange and Goku gave with a smile, though the princess's reply was small but peaceful, while the Saiyan God's was big, goofy, and excited.

That night, Goku and Angelise slept in Tusk's bed while the young man himself was tied to the same tree that he slept against last night. He was also sporting a slap mark on his left cheek. Again, the poor guy somehow ended up in another perverted situation that wasn't even his fault to begin with. Goku felt bad for the poor guy at not being able to catch a break.

It also left Angelise in no mood for sex that night, though she _did _happily fall asleep in the arms of her beloved husband when he told her that he didn't mind waiting.

The next day, Tusk invites Goku and Angelise to go fishing off the side of the island. The Saiyan God and his princess watch as Tusk uses a fishing pole to reel in a fish. Next, the two guys watch Angelise smile beautifully as she catch a fish wiith Tusk's fishing pole next. When it's Goku's turn, the two humans' jaws drop to the ground when the Saiyan God just dives right into the water and comes out carrying a 10 ft. long fish in his right hand.

Following this, the 3 of them ate the fishies that they caught after roasting them on the fire. Tusk offers Angelise one of the fish, which she tries, resulting in a big smile coming across her face. Goku then offers the her some of his fish, causing her to sweatdrop at how much of the giant fish that he'd already eaten-about half of it-in just a few seconds before happily eating a little of the Saiyan God's fish with him.

When nighttime comes around, the princess puts up a sheet with a tag on it that says, 'Goku's & Angelise's area'. This way, she won't have to worry about Tusk getting tempted to do anything perverted to her. Then she smiles at her new friend and tells him goodnight. Since Tusk was in earshot, Goku and Angelise obviously weren't going to have sex tonight, either, though they didn't mind waiting yet another night.

The next day, Angelise, Tusk, and Goku eat their meals. Now Angelise decides to try her hand at cooking and stirs the stew for awhile. Suddenly, Tusk notices that the now purple/ruined stew is about to explode, so he stands up quickly and tackles the princess just before it explodes. Unfortunately for Tusk, he once again found his face rught underneath Angelise's crotch, resulting in her screaming and shooting at him again.

Later that day, Angelise gets out of the spring where she has washed herself off. As she walks out, she sees her beloved husband and the brown-haired young man bathing together. Her eyes, of course, are on Goku's Godlike body, causing her to get a small nosebleed. Just then, Goku turns around and waves to his loving wife. This causes her to go into a trance-like state of pure bliss, and she waves back to him while drooling up a waterfall.

After working on the ship some more and putting a blanket over a sleeping Tusk, it's nighttime, and the 3 are looking at the stars.

"Amazing! I had forgotten that there were so many stars! It's been a long time since I last saw them. So pretty," Angelise said aloud, followed by Goku putting his hand on her own and telling her that she is even prettier and that all she has to do is ask him whenever she wants to see the stars. They are about to kiss, when Tusk suddenly pushes them both to the ground.

A few seconds later, they see helicopters taking dragons to someplace. Just Then, a live dragon attacks the helicopters, along with a Para-mail, destroying them all but recieving some wounds. Goku uses Instant Transmission, taking the 3 of them to Angelise's own Para-mail in hopes of losing it and not having to kill it. However, it arrived shortly after, thanks to it's sense of smell. Tusk starts working on the princess's Para-mail in hopes of fixing it in time to fight the monstrosity. In the end, though, it wasn't needed.

As the dragon attacks, Goku gets in front of Angelise and punches the dragon, shattering it from existence. At the same time, Tusk finishes the repairs on the Para-mail belonging to the Saiyan God's wife. When he looks up, he sees Goku's arm outstretched from throwing a punch, as well as the shattering of the dragon.

"Remind me to NEVER piss him off, Angelise," Tusk said while sweating bullets while turning to the princess.

Just when Tusk asked if Goku and Ange wanted to come with him, a voice was suddenly heard from one of her teammates on her intercom. Ange picked it up happily and asked for rescue before both Goku and Ange told him that they were going back. After telling Tusk her name and saying their goodbyes, the brown-haired young man took off in the opposite direction, while Goku scooped up his wife in his arms, bridal-style, and got on the chopper. Then the Saiyan God, Ange, and the girls in the helicopter all headed back for Arzenal Island, happy to see each other.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 7 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out.**


	8. PART 1: Newlyweds

**DBZ & CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

****Chapter 8: Newlyweds - PART 1****

When they return home from the island that night, they head out again immediately to fight against som dragons that suddenly appeared. About two hours later, Ange and the team return from another successful fight against the dragons. Ersha and Vivian congratulate her for such an amazing performance, while Rosalie, Chris, and Hilda were upset and wishing that the princess had never come back.

Rosalie then decides to pull a screw from her pocket and throw it and the back of Ange's head. She does indeed throw it, but Goku, who is walking beside the princess, grabs it faster than the human eye can see and leaving behind 3 confused girls.

"Huh? Hey Rosalie, did you miss?" Chris asked the orange-haired girl of Hilda's group, who told her that she couldn't have. Then their eyes widen, and their jaws hit the floor as Goku turns his head slightly and glares at them from the corner of his eye. This is followed by the Saiyan God turning around, putting his arm out towards them, and uncurling his fist to reveal the same screw that Rosalie threw at Ange just a second ago.

"Here, catch," Goku said to Rosie, Chris, and Hilda before flicking it at them. It nailed each of them in the stomach and sent them flying back into a wall, knocking the three of them out cold.

As soon as the Hilda, Rosalie, and Chris woke up, the alarm went off, and it was announced that an intruder had invaded Arzenal Island. All of the girls in the building, along with the Saiyan God and his wife, went up and found a maid. When the girls pointed their guns at the maid, he fazed out before reappearing in the same spot in under a second with all of the girls' weapons. The girls were shocked, to say the least. No matter how how many times he goes that fast, nobody can ever seem to get used to it.

"I'll be taking these," Goku told the girls and dropped the weapons before continuing, "Now let's settle this in a more civil way."

The Saiyan God then walked up to the girl wearing a maid's uniform with his signature Son Grin. "Hi, I'm Goku! Is there something you need help with?" Goku asked the maid, who told him that she was trying to find Angelise.

"Momoka?! Is that you?!" Ange asked in surprise.

Upon hearing Ange's voice, the maid, now known as Momoka, found the princess right next to where Goku was before he came forward and introduced himself.

"ANGELISE!" Momoka screamed in elation before running up the princess and giving her a hug.

After inviting her in, Officers Jill and Bronson get a call from the committee stating that Momoka, who was the top maid to Angelise, has come for a visit. The two officers don't like this due to the fact that word about the dragons could get out if the maid finds out, but they decide that Normas can't change laws made by humans and decide to let her stay for awhile. That, and opposing Goku would be suicide.

Goku, Ange, and Momoka are walking down the hallway towards the princess's cell. Momoka tries to say something, but seems to not be able to figure out what to say after trying twice. The third time, however, turns out to be a charm, as something finally comes to the maid's mind.

"Y-You cut your hair," Momoka said to Ange, who is seeming to ignore her. "I think it looks really good. You look more mature, almost like you've completely outgrown who you used to be. That's what I think," Momoka tries again, though she still gets ignored, much to Goku's confusion.

Upon reaching Ange's cell, she opens up the door and stands at the entrance, along with her beloved husband and ex-maid.

"This is a Norma's rehabilitation facility? I keep smelling metal," Momoka asks/says before Ange quickly orders her to go inside with a cold tone in her voice. The maid replied with a 'yes ma'am' and proceeded to step inside.

"What is...this place?" Momoka asked in horror before continuing, "No! Is this your room, Angelise? It's too small here. Also, why why is that man here?" The maid exclaimed/told/asked Ange, who was starting to get changed.

"Well, where else would I go? Ange's my wife, after all," Goku answered.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Momoka exclaimed in total shock and disbelief As her eyes bulge 6 inches out of her sockets while her jaw drops to the floor. Then she niticed that Ange was getting changed And runs up to her.

"Oh! You're getting changed. Allow me to-" Momoka gets cut off when Ange slaps her hand away, confusing the maid and getting Goku to narrow his eyes a little. Ange then throws her top onto the bed.

"I-I'll fold it. Light of Mana," The maid said as her hands glow green, lifting Ange's top into the air for her and folding it, along with the rest of the princess's clothes.

"That's what you use mana for?" Ange asked her ex-maid. Worried that she had offended the princess, Momoka apologized.

Ange then sat down on her bed and looked at her ex-maid int the eye. "So? Why are you here?" The princess asks her ex-maid, who looks a little hurt by the coldness in her ex-master's words.

"To assist you, Angelise," Momoka replied.

"Who? I'm Ange. Ange the Norma. I've been ordered to take care of you for the next few days so I will. Please don't bother me," Ange told her ex-maid in a cold, bitter tone. Goku was about to speak, but he stops when Momoka suddenly speaks up first.

"Please stop! You're Angelise. I'm not going home. I won't go away. I'll take care of you from now on," The maid told Ange, who looked away in empathy.

"You have nowhere to go, do you? I heard. There's no Empire of Misurugi anymore, is there? I ruined it," Ange, now with a look of sadness on her face, tells Momoka, who gasps at hearing her say this before she continued, "Because I'm a Norma, mother was dead long long enough for the nation to fall," Ange finished softly.

"No! That's not true! That's-" Momoka tried to say, but Ange cut her off.

"How long? How long did you know that I was a Norma?" Ange asked her ex-maid, who gasped in shock, but couldn't find it in herself to answer. Ange, however, had no trouble in figuring out why Momoka wasn't replying and voiced it in her ex-maid's place. "From the beginning, of course. Father brought you so that I wouldn't have to use Mana. Correct?" Momoka gasped yet again in shock and shame, but she had no way of knowing what Ange was going to say next. "Well, who cares. Not anymore," The princess said in sad resignation. "Well, I'm going to bed. You can use that bed over there. Coming, Goku?" The princess asked the Saiyan God with a warm, beautiful smile. If there was one thing that made the darkness go away, it was her husband.

"I belong at your side, Angelise. I chased and chased you, and I finally found you. Please, let me stay here," Momoka pleaded, now in tears.

"This isn't a place for humans," Ange told her ex-maid. Suddenly, another voice made itself known.

"You're wrong. It's fine here as long as I'm around, remember?" Goku asked while turning to Ange with a serious look on his face before becoming calm and serene again. "Besides, if you miss your old life too much, I can always turn this place into a castle. All you have to do is ask," Goku concluded with his famous Son Grin, causing Ange to smile warmly at him while confusing Momoka.

"Yeah...you're right. Thank you so much, Goku. I don't know what I'd do without you. If it weren't for you...!" Ange trailed off at the end as her voice starts breaking. She runs up to her beloved husband and buries her face into his chest as tears fall from her eyes. He then wraps his arms around Ange and strokes her long, soft hair as she continues to sob into his gi.

Momoka suddenly noticed something that caused her to go wide-eyed from this very startling revelation.

'What happened to Angelise's hair?! It grew back again to exactly how it used to be just now! How?! M-Maybe I'm just imagining things,' Momoka told herself in order to calm down. Deciding to chalk it up to sleep deprivation, the maid continued to watch the scene unfold before her.

"Goku, would you mind transforming into a Super Saiyan for me now? I want to remember our 'big night' forever." Ange asked her beloved husband, who gave her a nod in the affirmative. Just as he was just about to, his wife asked him to completely undress first, which makes Momoka's entire body turn red as her eyes widen in shock.

"Sure, I don't mind," Goku replied and started to strip in front of the two girls. Once he was completely undressed, Momoka's body went from being beet-red to a pale white upon seeing his Godly body. He put the Greek Gods to shame with his perfect body! DAMN, THOSE MUSCLES ARE SO...SO...WONDERFUUUUL~! When Momoka then notices his "package", a waterfall of drool starts pouring out of her mouth.

In the meantime, Ange was also eyeing Goku's body. She was breathing raggedly, and her legs were rubbing against each other around her crotch.

"Okay, here I go! YAAAAH!" Goku shouted as his body hair immediately went from jet-black to golden-blonde. His eyes went from coal-black to a sharp, jaded teal color, and a golden aura that made chirping noises surrounding him. There in front of the two girls stands Goku in his Super Saiyan Tranformation!

While Momoka had passed out from the shock, Ange is currently in a trance-like state as tears of joy fall from her eyes. She couldn't believe it. She is getting ready to have sex with a super alien God who happens to be humanoid. Not only that, but he's also so innocent care-free. He's also got all of the qualities that a woman could ever want in a man and more. He even has THE perfect body. How was it that she, of all people ended up with him? She knows that there are probably many women out there who are far more deserving of him than she is, and yet he chose to be with her! It was like a dream come true-no, THE dream of dreams-the kind that everyone strives for, yet never obtains.

**PLAY THE SONG: "Endless Summer" by Cascada**

She then her walked up to Goku and brought him into a deep, passionate kiss.

This is it. No more waiting. It's finally time.

***LEMON START***

"It's my first time, so please be gentle," Ange, who pulls away for a breath after about 30 seconds of kissing, softly whispers to Goku. Upon getting a from the Saiyan God, tears of joy fell down her cheeks as she smiled brightly at her husband.

She wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist before pulling him into another deep, passionate kiss, which he accepted without hesitation. Moaning happily, she feels his warm tongue overpowering her own while tightening the embrace she had on him, not wanting to let go.

Following suit, Goku cupped Ange's hips with both hands and firmly squeezed them as he continued to make out with her. Hearing the erotic whimper of approval, he kept up the pace and fondled her curvy rear, causing his wife to blush crimson at the Saiyan God's fervent actions. A few seconds later, she submitted to his remarkably sensual touch, which was amplified even more by the use of his abilities as a God.

Walking a little closer to his bed with his wife still wrapped around him, Goku persisted in caressing her soft ass with his hands as he dominated her mouth. As a result, Ange became lost in a transitory dream-like as the valuable moment sustained.

"Goku...that feels so amazing!" Ange murmured with her eyes closed, feeling thrown over the edge by this overwhelming advancement into intimacy.

"It's only because you're so wonderful, my princess," Goku stated into the kiss while gently laying his wife onto her bed in the prison cell.

Moaning in contentment, Ange nodded softly, savoring the feel of her husband's tongue meeting her own as they both highly enjoyed one another. Squeaking in pleasure, she felt herself getting flipped over and over on the bed as her husband became wilder, sanctioning heat to steadily manifest her entire body. Heart soaring inn alarming levels of joy, she was finally getting all she wanted out of life, even though she _is_ in a prison for Norma. She is finally going to become intimate with the love of her life.

She leaned into another passionate kiss while feeling her heart beat furiously at his affectionate behavior. Sighing in content, she experienced the warmth of his hands roaming her back before shivering in joy as his hands reached her toned stomach.

Slowly being placed on the bed, the Saiyan God's wife stared deep into his coal-black eyes and bit back a moan when he firmly positioned his hands onto her beautiful mounds. With that, she closed her eyes with a dreamy expression, abruptly thrown into a trance upon the love of her life fondling her breasts concurrently with his warm touch.

Squeezing the mounds in his hands, Goku leaned down and kissed Ange passionately. After moments had passed into the make out session, he lowered his head and licked her right nipple, eliciting a gasp from the princess before moaning at the experience of his tongue swirling around on the sensitive spot. Not losing focus, the Saiyan God persisted in his movement, seizing his wife's left breast in one hand while sucking on the right one. This caused Ange to arch her back as repetitive moans escaped from her lips.

"Ohhh, p-please don't stop, Goku!" Ange murmured breathlessly as her body quivered from this divine evolution into intimacy, wanting it to grow stronger.

The Saiyan God uninterruptedly sucked on his lover's right breast while fondling the left one, interchanging on gradual intervals. Moving upwards, he kissed her lower jaw and proceeded down her neck, savoring her enticing taste. He slowly reached up to her lips and captured them with his own, his hand now tweaking her nipples. He could only smile at the erotic whimpers constantly hitting his eardrums from his actions. Feeling his lady getting highly aroused, he lowered his left hand and rubbed her tones stomach, which only added to her overall state of desire.

Moments later, Goku pulled away from the lip lock. Ange, I want to do something special for you. Lay on your stomach," He said warmly, getting a nod from her as she hummed joyously at the events now transpiring.

Getting on top of the princess, the Saiyan God straddled her bare bacK and used long, firm strokes along her back and shoulders, effectively easing her. Upon hearing the soft moans escaping her lips from his actions, he continued working her back and shoulders before gradually extending his strokes up to her arms, kneading each muscle with his skillful touch.

"Mmmm...you're incredible at this, Goku," Ange told him while moaning angelically as she sunk into a mindless state of bliss from her lover's soothing massage.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't be if I wasn't all-knowing. It's useful when you need to look information up to do something really well," The Saiyan God told her, making her gasp in shock before inwardly laughing at herself for even being surprised anymore.

"N-No wonder you're s-so good...ohhhh!" Ange moaned out as Goku's hands continued to caress her upper back.

Seeing how much his wife was enjoying this, the Saiyan God slid down to her lower back before easing down to her sides and working on them next. Leaning down, he planted a few kisses on her tense-free back and caused his partner to moan louder. Now shuddering in ecstasy, Ange joyously wiggled around as she became putty in her husband's hands while emitting dream-like sighs of approval at what he was doing to her.

Heat engulfing her being, Ange started rubbing her hands against the Saiyan God's rock hard abs as she planted a few kisses on his muscular neck.

The Saiyan God then leaned forward and reeled her in for a heated kiss, instantly making her moan in happiness. Pulling away slowly, he brushed his lips across her right cheek while massaging her hips. Following this, he grazed the top of her ass with the tips of his fingers before moving down to her toned legs, kneading the muscle in long, fluid motions.

Ckosing her eyes, Ange kept on letting out alluring noises. "Oh God...you're so amazing, Goku! Please don't stop. I can't get enough of your touch," She whispered in heavenly satisfaction while quaking at how well her husband had moseyed through a handful of her erogenous zones.

Upon finishing up on that portion, Goku brought his hands onto his wife's calves and gave both of them a gentle and sensual massage for the next five minutes. Lowering his hands down further, he slid them down to Ange's feet and rubbed them tenderly as she squirmed around while emitting dreamy moans. Her feet are very sensitive.

"G-Goku...I'M CUMMING!" Ange cried overwhelmingly and climaxed.

THAT surprised Goku quite a bit. She climaxed from the massage alone! Little did Goku know that, just like this author's favorite role model (who's worse than Jiraiya, lolz), Ange was a closet pervert with a secret foot fetish. If one combines this and the massaging of her feet with the mystical properties in the Super Saiyan God ki, then it's pretty obvious that she's going to cum.

Surprising or not, the Saiyan God easily made it in time to drink every ounce of her fluids, thanks to his super speed. After licking his lips in approval, he massaged his underage, 16 year old wife's wet folds to help her wake up faster.

Jerking awake, Ange panted heavily as she came down from her God-like high while trying her hardest to regain her dazed composure. Groggily opening her eyes a few seconds later, she felt her lover remove his hand as it brushed against her womanhood, causing her to let out adorable mewls due to most of her lower region being numb. Woozily recollecting from her universe-shattering climax, she shuddered as her mind went foggy, which was quite understandable. She'd just had sex with an omnipotent being that can use his powers to crank up the amount of pleasure that she can feel by however much he wants, after all.

"So how was it?" Goku asked his wife Ange, who shivered as a heated blush etched onto her features.

The princess slowly grabbed her beloved husband's hand and bit her lip. "I-I don't know how to describe what just happened, Goku. You are so compassionate, tending to my every need, holding my desires above your own, and always trying to do everything for me. I love you so much, my husband," Ange whispered in a broken tone, trying her best not to she'd tears.

Goku helps his wife up and smiles lovingly at her. "Well of course, you're my wife. I love you very much as well, and I'll always be there for you and protect you. Never forget that," He replied in unwavering earnestness and pulled her into a passionate kiss for a few seconds before separating.

Hugging her lover with the sincerest degree of care, she buried her face into his chest, unable to hold back tears of joy any longer upon hearing just how much he, _a God_, cares for and loves her, _a Norma_. It sounds absurd to her, to say the least.

Feeling her heart pump tenderly at how passionate the event truly was, she kisses him all over his strong, amazingly muscular chest, showing how much she truly cherishes him. She then began massaging his Godlike body and planted kisses up and down his perfect chest, inhaling his powerful scent. Softly capturing his warm lips again, a bright pink hue etched across her features as her beautiful, hard-nippled breasts gently pressed against a his chest. Keeping her pace steady, she then gradually leaned down and laid him on the sheets several moments later.

"I'm going to give you a reward, Goku. I hope you enjoy it," Ange purred cutely and sat on her husband's chest. The incarcerated princess then placed her soft and extremely sensitive feet on his monster cock and started rubbing it at a slow, gentle pace. She then blushed crimson as her lower region sprinkled her residual moisture onto his chest.

Meanwhile, Goku smiled affectionately at his affectionate wife and mentally gave her the gesture to perform her task. This caused Ange to quiver in ecstasy, moaning divinely as her wet folds began brushing against the Saiyan God's rock hard abs. Now gently massaging his dick with her soft toes, she sat back onto his stomach before leaning down to meet him in a passionate kiss. She whimpers in joy as she feels his tongue exploring the farther reaches of her mouth while fervently rubbing her breasts against his muscular chest and wiggling her feet and toes on his _perfect _cock, making her even more aroused.

Groaning lightly, the Saiyan God slid his hands down Ange's body, trailing them down the spine while sending her electrifying jolts of passion along the way. Finally resting them on her hips, he began fondling the flesh, digging his fingers deep into them before trailing his right hand down to her lower region. Sensing the princess twitch wildly at his touch, he began rubbing her wet creases in a sensual manner, feeling some of her fluids trickling onto his hand.

"You're amazing, my Princess Ange," Goku murmured into the intense kiss, relishing in the sensation of his wife's bountiful mounds massaging his chest, as well as her soft feet and toes rubbing against his manhood. He grunted as her toes lightly brushed against the tip of his hardness, wiping away the precum that had just formed there at the head. The Saiyan God's breathing starts to become heavier as his wife starts tapping her toes on his dick and stroking it slightly faster.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Goku?" She asked unsurely as she continued pumping him tenderly.

Grunting, Goku looked at his princess. "Indeed I am, Ange. You're doing great," He answered with sincerity laced in his voice as he continues to relish her touch.

Inwardly dancing around in joy that she was making the love of her life feel good, Ange forms a soft expression on her face. Very happy that her husband is enjoying himself, she continues using her perky breasts, her feet, and her toes to stimulate his Godlike built body even further. Feeling his monster cock throbbing against her feet and toes now, she moans delightedly and starts swaying her feet back and forth on it while emmiting pure, dreamy sighs as his hands continued to massage her moisturized womanhood.

"Just...like...that, Ange, keep...going," Goku panted out, Unable to hold it in much longer.

When the Saiyan God's wife slowly and lightly brushed all 10 of her toes across the tip of his throbbing monster cock a few times, he couldn't hold it in anymore

"I'm cumming, Ange!" Goku growled loudly as he unleashed Godly amounts of jizz all over his princess & life-prisoner Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi's feet and toes.

"Thanks for the reward, I really enjoyed it," Goku told his wife with the most sincere of smiles.

Overjoyed by this knowledge, Princess Ange wrapped her arms around her husband and pulled him down on top of herself. She then planted kisses all over Goku's chest before resting her head on her shoulder as she continued embracing him. He then began stroking her long, blonde hair in a gentle fashion, causing her to emit heavenly sighs in the process. After several minutes of this, the Saiyan God looked at his partner straight in the eye.

"Are you ready, Princess Ange?" Goku asked her softly, running his hands down to her thighs and rubbing them in a tender fashion.

Staring deep into her husband's eyes, Ange nodded before cutely pleading, "I've been waiting far too long for this moment. Please make me yours Goku. I love you with everything I have. Please, I _need _you."

Smiling at his wife lovingly, Goku nodded happily before he stood up, picked her up, and sat her down on his rock hard monster cock. She then wrapped her legs around him and brought him into a kiss. It hurt a bit at first upon her hymen breaking from Goku's monster cock, but the pain went away quickly and was replaced by sheer pleasure.

"AAAAAH!" Ange screamed as the pleasure sunk in. It was better than anything she had ever experienced before!

Putting her feet on the floor again, she could feel his hardness pushing against her g-spot and tickling it with every twitch of his manhood. She raised herself up on her tip-toes and went back down only 3 times before she couldn't hold it any longer.

"Go...ku, I-I'm cumming!" Ange screamed as her inner walls collapsed, causing her love juices to flow all over the Saiyan God's massive dick.

Goku was also at his limit from this new position which felt extremely good to him. "Me...too...Ange...RAAAAAAAAH!" the Saiyan God roared in ecstasy, releasing an impossible amount of cum inside of her.

***LEMON END***

"Goku...that was so...amazing...," Ange trailed off at the end and turned into a drooling mess. Because he is a Saiyan God, the properties of Goku's warm, sticky fluids' sexually intoxicated Ange and caused her to go into a trance-like state that she would be in for the next 18 hours. She would also be unable to keep from staying latched onto Goku during that time. As if on cue, the princess suddenly latched onto him with both her arms and legs, still inside of each other.

At that moment, Momoka regained consciousness, only to fall unconscious again via bloody nose that sent her crashing into the wall.

The rest of the night, Ange dreamed of her euphoric experience with her husband Goku, completely unaware that she'd been drooling and cumming all over him the entire night. Goku had also been unknowingly cumming all over Ange in his sleep that night, but that's only because the princess was sleep-riding on his disco stick.

Unkown to anyone there, a certain Saiyan Ghost had recorded everything that had happened tonight...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

****Chapter 7 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out!****


	9. PART 2: Newlyweds

**DBZ & CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**Chapter 9: Newlyweds - PART 2**

The next morning, Goku, Ange, and Momoka headed down to the mess hall for breakfast.

"What an unsanitary environment. What a meager meal. Has Angelise always been here?" The maid asked to the princess, who seemed to ignore her.

As the three of them continued walking past tables, three girls-Ersha, who is on the left end of the table; Vivian, who is in the middle seat; and Salia, who is on the right end of the table-started whispering amongst themselves.

"She really is from a different world, isn't she?" Ersha quietly commented to the girls sitting at her table.

"What's a maid?" Vivian asked the pinkette curiously.

"A maid is a person who takes care of royalty," Salia answered the young redhead before the pinkette could reply, though she didn't seem to mind in the least.

The younger of the two red-heads was impressed, excitedly commenting on how amazing she thought Ange was. Ersha then stopped Vivian from talking for a moment to wipe some ketchup of of the younger red-headed girl's face.

"Oh, then Ersha, Salia, you're my maids, right?" Vivian asked her two friends sitting on either side of her innocently. This statement by the younger red-headed girl made it quite clear that she didn't grasp the meaning very well.

"No!/No!" They both quickly replied in a comical fashion

Ange went and got her food to head towards the table, but when her ex-err, temporarily reinstated-maid went up to get some food next, the lunch lady told her that they don't serve food to anyone who isn't a Norma unless he or she pays for it. Goku was about to comment when Momoka suddenly ran over to Hilda, Chris, and Rosalie and demanded that they leave the table and not make the princess wait.

Ange told her maid that it isn't any of her business, but the older of the two red-heads had decided to get involved anyways.

"Give up our seats? You're quite high and mighty, dumpster queen," Hilda sneered at Ange. Goku narrowed his eyes dangerously, clearly sensing where this conflict is heading.

"Get off your high horse," Rosalie snapped at the princess angrily, while Chris commented on how much of an eyesore that the princess is.

"What did you say?! How dare you disrespect Angelina?!" The maid yelled at the three girls, outraged by their behavior towards the princess. "Even for a barbaric and uncultured Norma, such words are-" Momoka's tirade was interrupted by Hilda, who casually pointed out that Ange is a Norma too.

Momoka widened her eyes in shock upon remembering this and hoped that she hadn't upset Ange. However, the maid then insisted otherwise in hopes of making it up to the princess. The three girls just laughed at the maid.

"She's just like Ange when she first came here. The cringeworthy princess and the cringeworthy maid. It's perfect," Hilda snickered at the two of them, along with everyone else at the table.

"Good for you. You won't have to spend your nights alone anymore," Rosalina sneered at Ange, who smiled tiredly and told them that they were crass, as usual.

"We're Norma, after all," Hilda replied as she and the three girls stood up and started walking towards them.

Suddenly, Momoka jumps in front of Ange and holds her arms out to protect her. "I won't allow anymore disrespect. Um..." The maid trails off before collapsing, startling everyone as she gets swirly eyes. Turns out she fainted from hunger. Just before going with the princess to get Momoka something to eat, the Saiyan God turns around and glares at Hilda, Chris, and Rosalie.

"First off, I don't ever want to hear you talk about my wife away again, especially when she she didn't even start anything. Second of all, she's not alone, because she's got me as a roommate and husband. Also, Hilda and I have some...unfinished business...to take care of soon, and it won't be pretty. Lastly, you should all know that Momoka wants to stay by her side, and that's exactly what is going to happen. I know that you're planning on killing her when it's time for her to leave. Even if I can bring the dead back, I WILL NOT let you have anyone killed, is that understood...Jill?" Goku stated sternly, getting a quick nod in the affirmative from the officer. Everyone else, however, was shocked about something completely different.

"W-W-W-WIFE?!" Everyone exclaimed In total shock. A few of the girls even fainted upon hearing this new revelation.

"Well, yeah, Ange and I got married while we were on our little "vacation", thanks to a certain **RED-HEADED WOMAN** sneakinng into the hanger the night beforehand and placing panties into the princess's Para-mail," Goku stated while giving an extremely angry glare to Hilda during the second half of his explanation.

Needless to say, the older of the two red-headed women turned pale and began sweating bullets, all the while trying to figure out how he knew. Was he actually in there too at the time?!

"Anyways, here's our rings. Have a look," The Saiyan God said upon lifting his hand to reveal a ring of unmatched beauty on his ring finger. Now grabbing Ange's Hand and lifting it up, he shows everyone on Arzenal Island a ring that matches Goku's own On her ring finger, as well.

"You got that right! And the sex was...Super," Came the voice of none other than Ghost Nappa, who suddenly pulled out a translucent TV Projector before transforming into a translucent screen projector with his face attached just above the screen. "Aaaaaaand...action!"

**PLAY SONG: "Ghost Nappa"**

Everyone's jaw dropped upon be holding the marvelous yet partially kinky before their very eyes. Everyone's eyes popped out of their head upon seeing the Saiyan God's impossibly large cock as he made his wife feel as though she was on cloud 9. The partially kinky part was when she gave him a footjob. The sex, even though it only lasted for a few seconds, made every girl/woman on Arzenal Island drool a waterfall behind A SECOND waterfall. After watching Ange's blissful reaction while she slept whilst orgasming on her husband every few seconds, the clip ended.

"Oh, what's this? It looks like the princess likes having her little feet royally fucked! Ahahaha!" Hilda commented before laughing her ass off and clutching her sides. A couple of seconds later, everyone else was chuckling, at the very least.

"NOOOOOOO!" As expected, Ange didn't take it too well.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 9 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out!**


	10. Love, War, & Sailor Moon Cosplay

**DBZ & CROSS ANGE: ****PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

**Chapter 10: Love, War, & Sailor Moon Cosplay**

_Captain's log, March 3rd:_

_DRAGONS appeared. My squad was ordered to engage, but Ange once again ignored her orders and acted on her own. Ange attacked by herself and destroyed the target._

**(FLASHBACK)**

Ange and Goku are walking back inside from the hangar when they hear someone approaching them from behind.

"I've had enough, you scrooge. We can barely afford our meals because you keep taking all the money!" Rosalie, who was clearly upset by this, yelled at the Ange. Feeling a bit guilty, the princess pulled out some money and offered it to her

"For your troubles. Or do you need more?" Ange asked Rosalie, effectively pissing her off, for some reason.

"Don't bullshit me!" The orange-haired woman replied. Just as she was about to attack the princess, Ersha held Rosalie back in hopes of preventing a fight. Still, Ange is starting to get on the nerves of more than just the three girls who hate her.

"Enough, Ange. Why can't you just follow orders?" Zola asked in an exasperated tone of voice.

I'm defeating the DRAGONS, am I not?" Ange countered, much to her fellow blonde's dismay.

"That's not the point. If you keep disrupting the squad, then-" Zola started before she was cut off by the princess, who apparently had no desire left to continue this conversation.

"So sue me," Came Ange's smart-ass comment as she started walking away from the captain and the rest of the group.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

_Goku, as usual, just watched over us all. While he can be 'a stick in the mud', he really is a sweetheart. I just wish that we could all marry him somehow. Anyways, if Ange keeps disobeying orders, then we'll have to switch to our other solution._

_Captain Zola of The 1st Troop._

* * *

><p><em>Captain's log, March 4th:<em>

_We received a message from outside of Arzenal. Salia and I walked into Officer Jill's office to discuss said message, along with another issue regarding a certain Para-mail pilot, though the blue-haired reserve Dept. Chief did all the talking.  
><em>

**(FLASHBACK)**

"'Arrived at the soutgern edge of Galia, but no sign of our friends. Planning to continue recon towards the Empire of Misurugi,'" Jasmine informed Jill, who was in her office once again, of a letter before continuing, "That snot-nosed brat is still alive," She concluded, getting the head officer to smirk.

"Tusk," Salia stated before gasping, followed by Jill confirming the blue-haired girl's suspicions.

"To think that it was him who saved Ange," Maggy stated in an amused tone of voice.

"So it was him who fixed the Villkiss!" Mei exclaimed happily upon putting two and two together. The nurse told her that she was probably right, which, for some reason, seemed to unnerve one of them.

"Are you saying that Ange was alone with another man?" Salia asked as a blush crept up on her face. Her mind is now in the gutter as she imagines unspeakable acts between 2 guys and 1 girl.

Jill had a contemplative look on her face for a few seconds before she finally decided on a course of action. "Jasmine, you're in charge of contacting Tusk. We'll need his help again soon," She said, getting an affirmative reply from the owner of Jasmine Mall before continuing, "So, about our problem. You and Zola want Ange removed from the Villkiss?"

Nodding, Salia informed the head officer that Ange has become arrogant ever since she was able to use the Vilkiss better. Neither she nor Zola want for the Squad to be put at risk someday because of the princess's selfish behavior, regardless of Goku's ability to somehow bring people back from the dead. The blue-haired, reserved Dept. Chief started to say that she wanted something done before that happens, only to be cut off by Jill.

"Before that happens, you and the captain should do something about it. I believe in both your and Zola's ability to deal with it. I'm counting on the two of you," Officer Jill told the blonde-haired captain of the 1st troop and the blue-haired girl, who both nodded in agreement.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

_Captain Zola of the 1st troop._

* * *

><p><em>Captain's log, March 5th:<em>

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Impossible! How could a human become a Norma's servant?! Norma are antisocial, vicious, uneducated, dirty, mana-starved byproducts of human soci-GAH!" Officer Bronson suddenly found herself in the vice-grip of a certain Saiyan God.

Goku is over the this "humans are better than Norma" crap. What's more, his wife is a Norma, and NOBODY is going to speak that way of her and get away with it while he's around.

"ENOUGH! I won't let you slander my wife anymore! You Mana-users think that you're better than Norma and treat them like trash! What a joke," The Saiyan God angrily says to the gagging, bespectacled officer before conluding with, "If I ever see or hear you talking to my wife or any other "Norma" like that again, then I will personally turn you into one as well. Do you understand?"

Ange is now smiling lovingly at Goku for truly caring much about her so much, regardless of her status as a Norma. He stands for all that is right and true, and he loves her for who she is. This display just proved that point yet again.

Bronson is now beyond scared shitless upon hearing Goku make such a threat. The look on his face is dead serious, and judging by all of the seemingly impossible feats that he has accomplished so far, it wouldn't surprise her if he is actually capable of doing such a thing. Now blue in the face due to a lack of oxygen, the officer struggles to nod in the affirmative. When she finally succeeds, the Saiyan God releases his grip on her neck. Visibly shaken, she falls to the ground and gasps for air. Upon catching her breath 5 minutes later, she gets up to speak again, though she chooses her words more carefully this time.

"Momoka, are you sure about this?" Bronson asks Ange's maid with a worried expression on her face. Momoka gives an affirmative nod and says that doing so makes her happy.

"Good for you, Momoka. You get to be with Ange and Goku," Vivian told the the princess's maid happily. Just then Ersha let out a defeated sigh, causing the younger red-headed girl to speak up again. "What's up, Ersha?"

Ersha then states that the festivals are coming up, and that she wants to prepare some things for the children.

The captain of the 1st squad and the reserve Dept. Chief are still trying to decide on what to do about Ange. Just then, Hilda, Chris, and Rosalie walked up to their table asks about the princess.

"What are the two going to do about Ange? She's filthy rich so she can just buy her way out of trouble. Besides, she won't do anything either of you say," Hilda stated mockingly.

While Zola sat there silently, Salia asked what the older of the two red-heads is trying to get at. Hilda tells them that the princess looks down on them, and that Zola has become soft ever since Goku came along. Hilda then asked if she could take over as captain, only for the two women to walk away.

Now depressed, both Salia and Zola go to Jasmine Mall, hand the older woman some cash, and ask for the usual. At that moment Goku, Ange, and Momoka come into the mall as well.

"I can't have you sleeping in your underwear forever," Ange said to her maid as the theee of them walked in.

Momoka said it was alright, but the princess said that it wasn't okay with her and started going through clothes. Upon picking some out, Ange informed Jasmine, who was helping another customer, that she is going to use the dressing room now. The owner of the mall then told the princess, the Saiyan God, and the maid to use the furthest one down, which the three now began making their way towards.

Just then, Jasmine looked up to see Zola and Salia doing a spoof of the Sailor Moon anime. "Squeeze with the power of love! Making you fall in love! Bishoujo Holy Knight Pretty Salian!/Bishoujo Holy Knight Pretty Zolana! Charging next to you!" Zola and Salia exclaimed in unison as the two girls dressed and acted out the part.

Goku, who was able to hear them due to his advanced Saiyan senses, face-faulted upon turning around and witnessing the whole thing. He never expected that kind of thing from those two, of all people.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

_Captain Zola of the 1st troop._

* * *

><p><em>Captain's log, March 5th:<em>

_Addendum: Underwent psychological maintenance to manage stress._

**(FLASHBACK)**

Now in the mall's changing room, both Zola and Salia start acting out the spoof of the Sailor Moon anime again. "My shining love energy...will make you fall in love with me!" The two said and struck a pose in the Sailor Moon costumes while holding their wands out in front of them.

As soon as the captain of the 1st troop and the reserve Dept. chief did this, Ange and Goku opened the curtain to see the the two girls in a silly pose. Both Zola and Salia sweatdropped before gasped in shock, followed by Goku sweatdropping and Ange closing the changing curtain, pretending that she didn't just see that disturbing sight.

When Momoka asks the princess what's up, she tells the made that it's in use. Then Jasmine, who happens to walk up behind them, just sighs in exasperation, knowing full well what's going on in there.

Back in the changing room, the facial expressions of both Zola and Salia resembled that of horror. "Sh-She...sh-sh-she...she saw me," The two said as they ducked in a corner of the changing room and held their hands over their heads in a panic before they continued, "If everyone finds out about This...," They both trailed off and began to imagine Hilda, Chris, and Rosalie laughing their asses off and disrespecting her. Then they both imagined Jill ignoring them. "No choice then," The two concluded.

Now it's nighttime, and Ange, Goku, and Momoka are taking a shower outside where the the hot springs are. Goku is currently washing Ange's back, while Momoka is washing herself off in the shower beside the married couple.

"Am I pressing too little or too much?" Goku asked Ange. Turning around, she tells him that it feels perfect and brings him into a passionate kiss.

While they're kissing, Salia and Zola come outside, each pulling out a knife and rushing the princess in an attempt to kill her. Goku, however, steps in the way and the knives shatter upon impacting with his eye. He then uses a fraction of his power and lightly pokes the two of them in the stomach, bringing the reserve Dept. Chief and the captain of the 1st troop down to their knees as they clutch their stomachs in pain.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but don't try to kill my wife anymore, or you two will have to answer to me, got it?" Goku spoke, leaving no room for argument. That didn't stop them from speaking their minds, though.

"She saw us earlier today at the mall! We can't let her live and risk telling everyone! Also, why does she give everyone so much trouble all the time?! We're a team, and yet she keeps going on by herself!" Both Salia and Zola exclaimed angrily.

"You people tried to shoot me down from behind! 'Team' my ass!" Ange yelled back at the two girls before grabbing them both and throwing them both into the hot springs. As they stand up, Ange continues speaking. "Neither of you ever stop them from harassing me. You both want me to die too, don't you? I'm not going to be killed by the likes of you two. Even if my loving husband can bring me back, dying is scary. That's why I fight alone," Ange answered.

Upon hearing this, Zola and Salia both tell Ange to stop being so selfish before storming out of the hot springs and shoving Ange back towards the hot springs.

"Look who's tal-URK!" Goku cuts Salia and Zola off as he appears behind the two and does a light neck chop, knocking them both out.

***LEMON START***

"Hey Ange, are you okay?" Goku asked his wife Ange, who nodded in the affirmative and thanked him for saving her again.

"Of course I'd save you. I don't ever want anything bad to happen to you. I love you, my Princess Ange," Goku told his wife, who smiled lovingly and started crying tears of joy at how happy he makes her.

"I love you too, my Super Saiyan God. You mean everything to me," Ange told her husband lovingly as she slowly and gently traced the tip of her finger on his muscular stomach and chest.

Goku and Ange then embrace and lock lips with each other. Ange can feel her husband's amazing muscles pressed up against her, making her aroused as her nipples to become hard. Goku can feel his wife's breasts up against his chest, as well as her pointy nipples poking against his chest, causing his perfect dick to become long and rock-hard.

Ange then grabs him and leads him over to the sitting bucket under the shower has him sit on it. "I've always wanted to try this," She tells Goku and sits down in front of him on his monster cock, leaving him to stare at her back. The feeling of her husband's massive dick slide inside of her womanhood from behind causes her to elicit a cry of ecstacy. This new position feels more pleasurable to Ange than the regular one.

Ange repetitively slides up and down Goku's gigantic cock slowly so as to adjust to his size, causing both him and herself to release cries of pleasure at this sensation. The Saiyan God begins groping the princess, arousing said princess even further. Tears started to fall from her eyes both at how amazing this felt, and because of how happy he makes her. Removing his right hand from her right breast, he uses it to wipe the tears and causes her to smile serenely. Now he just had to wait until she gives him the sign to go faster.

Bucking her hips, Ange felt her husband filling her up completely, an experience that that words alone could not express, as it was indescribable. She tightens her grip, and a massive blush makes its way onto her face when she notices her breasts jiggling against his back, and how tightly her inner walls are squeezing him inside her. She feels his hardness inside of her, causing her vision to go blurry.

"Gokuuuu!" Ange screams as she releases some pre-cum that moistens her sacred area and makes it easier for him to slide in and out of her womanhood, too. Before 5 seconds pass, Goku also screams out in ecstasy before releasing some pre-cum of his own into his wife's womanhood.

Now both are repetitively pounding into each other, and Goku starts matching his wife's rhythm. He then grunts at the outstanding experience of her tight walls clutching onto him. She now begins to ride him, causing dreamy sighs to escape from her lips as she loses herself in ecstasy. Fondling her curvy rear, he persists in his movements while moving his head forward and nibbling, licking, and sucking on the back of her neck.

Moaning loudly in her dreamy state, Ange becomes entranced from the feel of her body being so heavily pleasures by her partner. Rolling her hips around in exhilaration, her body begins twitching wildly, sending electricity down her spine at how intense this moment is now becoming. Eyes half-lidded, she bounces up and down on his hardness, matching his thrusts that were currently already sending her over the edge. This was Further amplified when he began swirling his tongue around the back of her neck and planting butterfly kisses along her upper back.

"G-Goku! Please, go faster!" Ange shouted, her riding never once losing momentum, her legs becoming wobbly from her man's thrusts.

Not ending any further encouragement from his wife, Goku began to push more deeply, causing her to go wide-eyed in return. Grunting lightly, he braced himself and Started pummeling in and out of her vigorously, making her scream out in pleasure with her round ass now smacking hard on his lap. The sounds of flesh connecting filled the room, along with following grunts and moans, boundlessly arousing the two lovers to no end.

Ange keeps whimpering erotically as Goku continues slamming his hardness into her tight entrance. Bucking her hips repeatedly, she matches his movements, and a raging feeling accumulates deep within, a sensation that is truly becoming her addiction. Continuously landing on his lap, she kept working her hips, savor ing every second of this heavenly experience. It was pure satisfaction.

"G-Goku...I'm...I'm getting really close," The princess in prison for life on Arzenal Island said through short breaths before moaning loudly as her love relentlessly pounded deep into her core.

"Let's do this together, as I am also getting really close," The Saiyan God grunts loudly before pulling his right hand away and slapping her ass with it as he continues to deeply thrust his manhood inside of her.

Shivering in ecstasy at her husband's actions, Ange keeps moving up and down his hardness with no intention of stopping, screaming into the absolutely blissful moment of intimacy that she is now indulged in. Sweat starts trickling down from her forehead to her breasts, creating an enticing sight for her partner. Feeling his thrusts meeting the deepest reaches of her womanhood, she persisted with landing on his lap, her entire body twitching from this outstanding experience.

Bending back until she was staring at him, Ange met Goku for a steamy, upside-down kiss while continuing to ride out their intense love making session. Spanking his wife's buttox, the Saiyan God continuously pummels inside of her at a heated pace. Forming a dazed look on her face, Ange moaned repeatedly, as though she was reciting a mantra, as her inner walls tighten with each second that passes. She removes herself from the kiss and screams erotically when his right hand firmly slaps her ass again, quickly sending her over the edge. She knew that she couldn't handle much more.

Goku tightened his hold even further and jetted even more furiously into his wife's core, granting the sounds of flesh connecting to run rampant in the bedroom. Ange's inner walls were now almost squeezing her husband, and she ventures off into a trance-like state. When The Saiyan God makes one final thrust, the princess's body shakes like an earthquake, and her eyes dreamily role into the back of her head as the duo loses themselves in _total ecstasy._

GOKUUUUUUU!" Ange screamed at the top of her lungs and climaxed outrageously as her fluids flowed out of her womanhood. At the same time, Goku roared loudly, shaking the building as he released his ungodly load, which went shooting inside of her.

Breathless from what she had just experienced, Ange feels Goku's deep within her, a sensation that she had grown fond of. Suddenly, she lets out adorable mewls while pand ing heavily, completely exhausted from the exhilarating love making session. She loved every second of it, but the experience was so amazing that she fainted in her husband's super strong, muscular arms with a smile on her face that is _beyond_ satisfied. It was _Godly.  
><em>

Smiling warmly, Goku, who is still inside of Ange, embraces her with one arm/hand, keeping her sitting up straight. He uses his other arm/hand to play with her long, soft hair while bending forward and showering her angelic face with affectionate kisses. After about 5 minutes of him doing this, she woke up, leaned backwards, and gazed warmly into her husband's eyes from upside down as tears escaped her own.

"I don't think that I will ever be capable of expressing how wonderful it feels whenever we do this, Goku. Thank you so much for being so good to me. I love you so much, my handsome Super Saiyan God," Ange said as affectionately as possible while tears continue to trickle down her cheeks.

"No problem. As your husband, I'll always be the best I can be to you, Ange. I love you too, my princess, more than you'll ever know," Goku told her in a tender, loving voice before reeling her in for a passionate kiss to further empathize his point.

Moaning divinely, Ange happily engaged her adoring man into the powerful lip lock, showing him that he is truly the love of her life.

***LEMON END***

As Goku and Ange are making out passionately, Ersha, Viviana, and Officer Jill comes out at that exact moment to see what all the ruckus is. All of the women blush heavily, get nosebleeds, and drool waterfalls upon noticing the princess sitting on the Saiyan God so that his monster cock is inside of her while they kiss.

They then notice that both Zola and Salia are out cold under a pool of their own blood that originated from their own noses. Apparently, they had regained consciousness at some point, only to pass out again upon seeing the Saiyan God and the princess having sex a few feet away from Them both. The moans of elation probably didn't help, either.

Quickly regaining her composure, Jill angrily snapped at the married couple. "Ange! Goku! My office! Now! Bring Zola and Salia with you, as well!" Upon hearing the voice of the officer, the princess screamed and passed out. Right after this happens, Goku nods as he picks up Zola, Salia, _and_ the now unconscious Ange before carrying them to Jills office.

Upon reaching their destination, all 3 girls ware now awake and standing side-by-side against the wall while Officers Jill and Bronson are standing in front of and lecturing them. Goku is also there, but he doesn't seem to be bothered by being seen having sex with his wife while naked in the least, if his clueless expression is anything to go by.

"WHY WERE YOU TWO HAVING SEX IN A PUBLIC AREA?! WAIT UNTIL YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Jill roared at both Goku and Ange, one of who was embarrassed to tears, and the other one who just stood there with a look of confusion plastered on his face.

"Why?" Goku asks, sounding completely lost at this point. Everyone turns their head towards the Saiyan God and looks at him incredulously. Jill grows three tick marks on her forehead before chewing him out.

"BECAUSE IT'S IMMODEST! YOU KNOW THAT, NOW STOP SCREWING WITH ME!" Jill screamed out at angrily at the top of her lungs. While Chi-Chi had both used and explained the word "improper" to Goku before, she had never used or explained the word "immodest". Therefore, Goku asks the first thing that always comes to his mind whenever he hears a new word.

"Immodest? What's that? Is that some kind of food? What does it taste like?" Goku asked out of curiosity while drooling at the prospect of trying a new food.

Cue a round of face-faults.

Everyone got back up and looked at him as though he was the biggest idiot in the history of the world.

"NO!" Both officers yelled in unison.

"Well, I guess that explains Goku's actions...or at least part of them, anyways. The fighting on the other hand, is another matter entirely, Goku," Jill said in a very serious tone of voice and narrowing her eyes at the Saiyan God before addressing the other three as well. "That goes for the three of you girls as well. I'm dissapointed in you Salia, as I had expected better of you," The head officer told the blue-haired girl, who looked down apologetically.

"Now, each of you will write 50 pages of repentance essays, and they will be complete by tomorrow morning," Bronson told everyone. The three girls saluted, though the princess wondered why she had to do it. She didn't start the fight, after all. Goku, however, gave a different response.

"Umm...how do you write...or read, for that matter?" The innocent Saiyan God asked. He never used his vast knowledge unless he absolutely needed it, and he didn't ever think that he would ever need to know how to. Therefore, he hand't looked it up yet.

Cue another round of face-faults.

"YOU'RE ILLITERATE?! DID YOU GROW UP ON YOUR OWN IN A FOREST OR SOMETHING?!" Everyone in the room asked as their eyes shot 6 inches out of their skulls in a comedic fashion.

"Sorta. It was actually at the top of a mountain with no civilization anywhere nearby. I'd go hunting wild animals back when I lived with my grandpa. He got crushed by a large animal when I was about four years old, though, so from four until I grew up, yes, I lived on my own," Goku explained to everyone with his signature Son Grin plastered on his face.

Everyone in the room was now staring at the Saiyan God with wide eyes and slack-jawed upon learning this. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN SURVIVE?!" Everyone in the room screamed in utter shock. They could only imagine how hard his childhood must've been, and yet he somehow turned out so well! He has no reason to lie either, and based on what everyone knows of him, he wouldn't ever lie, period. It is just another mystery of the enigma known as Son Goku to them, though Ange has a few speculations.

"I was just stronger than any of the animals I ate" Goku replied, earning a deadpanned look from them all. That didn't explain anything!

"Anyways...Goku...I suppose you are no longer required to do this," Jill tells the Saiyan God, though the violent twitching of her right eyebrow makes it clear (to everyone except Goku) that she isn't happy about it at all. Still, that didn't mean there wasn't an alternate solution, if the ominous smirk on the other officer's face was anything to go by.

"If that's the case, then it looks like there's no choice but to have Ange do his workload, as well. That means 100 pages of repentance essays for you, young lady," Bronson says while looking directly in the princess's direction.

Ange yells at Bronson, stating that the punishment is unjust. The officer counters by reminding the princess that on top of fighting, she also got caught having sex in public, which makes this perfectly justifiable. Seething in anger, Ange clenched her teeth, saluted, sneezes, and slammed the door upon she and her husband leaving the office.

The next morning, both Goku and Ange wake up to the sound of Momoka's voice. "Good morning, you two! It's breakfast time!" As soon as Ange's maid had said those last three words, Goku rushed over and finished his half in under half a second, causing Momoka to sweatdrop. She doesn't think that she'll ever get used to that, no matter how many times It happens.

Deciding to move on, Momoka informs Ange that she has also finished the repentance essays last night for her and points towards the window where she sat them. When Ange doesn't respond, however, her maid goes over to check on her and gasps upon realizing that Ange is sick with a cold.

"A cold?!" Vivian shouts out worriedly, followed by Goku giving her an affirmative nod. He also told them that while all-powerful Gods can't catch colds, an immortal that isn't a deity apparently can, though none of them had the slightest idea of what he meant by that.

"Anywaaaays...Ange got a cold after she had her bath last night. She'll be on standby until her fever comes down. Until then, we will continue on missions without her," Zola explains to the other 6 girls in her unit, as well as to Goku.

"How much do you lose on break, again?" Rosalie asked the captain with a smirk. The older of the two red-headed women sounded pleasantly amused upon hearing about Ange's illness, though Zola frowned at her orange-haired subordinate. The captain seems to have mellowed out a bit for the better ever since Goku brought her back to life. He even gave her a new eyeball!

"One million per day," Zola while glaring at Rosalie, who's attitude towards the princess's health obviously pissed her off. The fact that Hilda and Chris were also enjoying Ange's suffering certainly didn't help ease Zola's tension either. "Come on, let's begin training!" Zola barked out in irritation.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

_Captain Zola of the 1st troop._

* * *

><p><em>Captain's log, March 6th:<em>

_Training continues without problems. It seems that without Ange, the squad's discipline is back to normal. Goku has been with us ever since Ange has fallen ill, but at the same time, there have been reports that he has also been seen in bed with the princess during the day. Is he also capable of being in more than one place at a time? Regardless, I want to handle Ange carefully when she returns, so that we can maintain this state. Casualties today: Zero._

**(FLASHBACK)**

Zola and Salia walk up to Mei, who is currently adjusting the Para-mails, and tell her to keep up the good work. When The captain asks about the Vilkiss, the young purple-haired girl on the maintenance crew tells her that it's always a wreck when Ange uses it, and that maintenance is a pain.

"Ange shouldn't be so wreckless with such a precious machine, dammit!" Salia states angrily. The Vilkiss is, after all, special to Salia.

"Oh well! She's keeping the money and the risks to herself," Mei says nonchalantly. Wait, what risks? Salia hasn't ever heard about about any risks before. When the reserve Dept. chief asks about them, the young purple-haired girl on on the maintenance crew informs her that she can sense the rider's feelings whenever she is working on their Para-mails. She then quotes Ange's feelings, stating that the princess is determined not to let anyone die by taking on all of the DRAGONS' attacks herself.

When both Zola and Salia tell Mei that she's overthinking things, she reminds the two that no one has died ever since Ange has started piloting the Villkiss, earning a gasp of realization from both Zola and Salia.

The captain herself and the reserve Dept. Chief go back and look at the captain's log and indeed realize that nobody has died since that time. Just then, the alarm for a DRAGON attack goes off, prompting everyone to "suit up" and get to their Para-mails.

"Captain to all units. Ange is away, so the seven of us will engage," Zola states to the 1st troop. Hilda groans in annoyance upon hearing this news and makes a comment about how much of a pain in the ass this is going to be. "Keep a tight formation once we enter the combat area. We'll focus fire to make up for our smaller size," Zola concludes, getting an affirmative reply from the other six women.

One of the girls then informs them that they are ready for lift-off. "Zola squad, ready for lift-off!" The captain exclaims before taking flight, along with the rest of her team.

Meanwhile, Ange tries to push herself to go after them, even though she's sick, only for her maid to get in front of the door to prevent the ill princess from leaving. "Move, I have to go help the others," Ange tells Momoka weakly as she stagers towards the door. when the maid protests, Ange says that she refuses to let anyone die. That's when Goku decides to chime in.

"You don't have to worry about that, Ange. I've already used the multi-form technique to split myself into. This way, I can be her with you and them at the same Time," Goku informed the two of them.

"YOU CAN SPLIT YOURSELF INTO MORE THAN ONE PERSON?!" Momoka and Ange exclaimed in shock, getting both a nod and a demonstration from the Saiyan God, leaving them both speechless.

"You never cease to amaze me, my husband. Thank you for being so helpful. I love you, my Super Saiyan God," Ange told Goku while smiling serenely at him before collapsing. Goku caught her before she could even fall to her knees. He then carried his wife over to the bed and put her there before also getting in beside her and pulling the covers over the two of them. He then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead.

Meanwhile, the rest of the 1st troop, along with the other Goku, are preparing to engage the DRAGONS. Suddenly, a massive dragon appears out of the dimensional rip, along with several smaller dragons.

Both Vivian and Ersha are alarmed at how big the large DRAGON is, while Hilda asks for Zola to tell her about the big one. However, the captain wasn't able to give her any information on it, as she had never seen such a thing before.

"Zola's never seen it?!" Rosalie shouted in shock. This was unheard of! This could also be problematic.

"Then it might be...it's...!" Chris said in an increasingly worried tone, fear lacing her voice. She obviously had an idea as to what it might be.

"A virgin," Hilda finished Chris's sentence for her.

"A virgin? No way! This is my first time seeing one!" One of the women in the control room stated excitedly.

"A virgin?" Asked Bronson in confusion. She had never heard of that term before.

Jill smirked at her fellow officer's reaction. "Is this the first time for you, officer? It's what we call a DRAGON that we've never seen before," She explained.

"We'll be stinking rich for just bringing home new information about it!" Rosalie exclaimed in excitement. She was looking forward to this, and the best part is that Ange wasn't there to take all the glory and money this time!

Hilda's thoughts were exactly the same. "Let's eat this virgin and go home to celebrate in a bath of money," Hilda said in glee, who got an affirmative reply from Rosalie.

Zola and Salia, however, wanted to be safe rather than sorry and opted to call Arzenal Island to request back up. This didn't sit well with with Hilda, though, as she didn't want to lose any money from doing such a thing. Still they were going to get a good amount, so it, so it didn't really matter.

As they went in to attack it, the DRAGON lights up the ground near it with a massive magic circle and causes the Para-mails start falling towards the ground. This results in shock panic among the entire unit.

"Strong gravity signature nearby the new-type DRAGON," Jill reported, getting a gasp from both Zola and Salia. Nobody on the 1st troop had ever seen a DRAGON use a gravity-based ability before.

When the girls all finally land on the ground, they are forced into defensive positions. Vivian then notices that the increase in gravity is caused by the massive horns that the new-type DRAGON is sporting on the right and left sides of it's head. She tries to throw her weapon at them, but the gravity brings it down before it gets there.

With a roar, the DRAGON suddenly increases the gravity even more, causing the ground to crater, and the Para-mails start to get crushed. All of the girls are now screaming for help. Suddenly, Vivian shocks everyone by willing her Para-mail to move towards her weapon. Upon reaching her weapon, she pulls her Para-mail's arm back to throw it, only for said arm of her mecha to shatter under the pressure. Just as things were looking hopeless unless Goku intervenes, Ange shows up to save the day.

"Ugh, I feel so dizzy. Let's get this over with," Ange states from under a white doctor's mask that covers the lower face, as well as a big, heavy coat that Momoka insisted on her wearing upon the princess's decision to go help her comrades.

"Ange, get away! You'll get caught in it's gravity!" Zola exclaims out of worry. Ange, however, tells her that she can take care of it and for her not to worry. The captain was furious at this point.

"I've had enough, you stupid bitch!" Zola roars at Ange, shocking her. "This DRAGON isn't weak enough for you to handle by yourself! You keep going off on your own! Listen to your commander if you don't want to die!" The captain yelled at Ange, shocking the princess even further, though she gave an affirmative reply to Zola.

The captain then ordered the princess to go straight up which she did. When Zola told Ange to adjust 3 degrees to the right 20, however, Ange had forgotten which way right was, and had to ask because of the state that her cold put her in. Though she started going the wrong way, the captain told the princess to go the other way, getting her to correct her mistake in time. Zola then ordered Ange to hold her position, which happened to be almost directly above the head of the massive DRAGON. However, things seemed to take a turn for the worst upon the next roar emitted by the colossal beast, which caused the gravity to intensify once again, causing Ange and her mecha to get pulled out of the sky and towards the ground as well.

"Ah, I think I'm falling, right? I am," Ange said calmly. Once again, the princess was out of it due to her fever. As Ange fell, Zola ordered her to kick the dragon's horn. She was, after all, being pulled down right towards it. Doing as told, she dropkicked the massive DRAGON's left horn from above and severed it. Upon doing so, the DRAGON screeched in pain before falling over.

However, it wasn't over yet. The DRAGON's other horn suddenly started to shine even brighter than before! It had somehow managed to transfer all of it's power into it's right horn!

Just as everyone was once again getting crushed by the gravity, they heard an all too familiar chant coming from a certain Saiyan God.

"KAAAAMEEEEE...

Everyone's eyes shot wide open upon hearing the familiar chant. Then a blue ball of energy appeared between his cupped hands. Wait, was he actually going to fire that massive attack from up there? It'd obliterate them all!

HAAAAMEEEEE...

The ground started to shake violently as the blue light in his hands grew bigger, and large chunks of rocks started heading towards the atmosphere. Forget just them, the whole planet would be blown to bits if he fires it towards the ground! Just when they thought it was all over, he disappeared and reappeared right in front of the DRAGON's face, not even being remotely affected by the gravity, both of which shocked everyone to no end.

HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku roared as he unleashed the massive energy beam and instantly vaporized the DRAGON. He then immediately redirected the Kamehameha into space and made the attack fizzle out about halfway to the Sun.

Everyone just stared in shock as their brains processed what had just happened. After about 30 seconds of silence, the seven girls snap out of their dazes in unison and start to cheer for and congratulate both Goku and Ange before heading back to Arzenal Island.

Upon returning, everyone got a ridiculously massive amount of money. "So much money! I must be dreaming! It's not a dream!" Chris exclaimed with glee once she has received, causing her teammates to giggle.

In another area, Ange was disappointed with how little money she had just earned. "So little," she said in annoyance.

"All you did was break it's horn, after all, but we all survived thanks to you," Zola tells Ange in a friendly tone of voice.

Ange then reaches her hand out towards the captain, asking for more money. "For my troubles. I lost a lot of money from following your orders," The princess demands of Zola.

The captain states her that she takes back her thanks, only for Ange to walk up to her and threatens to expose her secret hobby (Sailor Moon outfit cosplay).

"Spend the rest of your life in bed!" Zola quietly yelled at Ange before quickly recovering and getting back on topic. "Ange is the reason that everyone made it out alive and got paid so much, so I don't want any of you girls targeting Ange during combat anymore. We've been through a lot, but we need to do what we can in this team. Ange, stop hoarding all the money. You can make enough without even trying. Commander's orders," Zola concluded.

When Chris and Rosalie came around and accepted Ange, Hilda continued to be obstinate, calling the two girls traitors and storming off. That night, Goku and the six girls-minus Hilda-congratulated her and threw her into the spa/hotsprings. When the princess asked why they did that, one of them told her that it is to wash away everything that's happened before. Then they all jumped in with her and started laughing happily whilst playing in the water. That night is the first time that she'd had so much fun with someone other than Goku.

**(FLASHBACK END)**

_Captain Zola of the 1st troop._

* * *

><p><em>Captain's log, March 7th:<em>

_"We defeated the DRAGONS again. Ange will pilot the Villkiss. I'm not entirely convinced, but that's fine for now. I will do what needs to be done as captain until the day of Libertus. Once again, the casualties are zero._

_Captain Zola of the 1st troop._

_LOG END._

* * *

><p>"Damn, I went through Hell," Ange huffed the next morning as her maid was halting her get dressed in their cell, while Goku, who was also living there, was doing sit-ups.<p>

"Still, I'm glad that everything worked out. Your fever is gone, too, Ange," Momoka replied cheerfully, causing Ange to give off a genuine smile.

Just then, Momoka said that she just received a Mana message, and that it's the imperial court secret channel. Ange gasps and runs up to the screen to hear a voice frantically asking for Momoka.

"Sylvia?!" Momoka asks in shock upon recognizing the voice belonging to the now-known Sylvia.

"Did you find my sister Angelise? Is my sister there? AH! Let go! Help me, my sister! Angelise!" Sylvia said in a panick before the connection went dead.

"Sylvia," Ange said as a horrified look made it's way onto her features. Just then, Goku put a hand on her shoulders, causing her to look up at him.

"Don't worry, I'll get her back, I promise," Goku told Ange and paused for a moment before concluding with a revelation that shook the two women to the core. "Also, I've let this go on for far too long. When I return...I will use my powers to remove the ability to use Mana in this world and turn all of humanity into Normas. It's time to put an end to this crap once and for all."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 10 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out!**


	11. The Escape From Arzenal!

**DBZ & CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

****Chapter 11: The Escape From Arzenal!****

As soon as Goku and Ange finish having Godlike sex, it is time for Goku and her, along with the other girls in the 1st troop, to practice/train on this beautiful day.

"Weather conditions clear. Visibility good. No anomalies in exercise programs. Eight nosedives...eight pivots, total four sets each. Then we'll work on a new formation for attacking Frigate-class foes. That will be today's training. Questions?" Zola explains/asks. One of the girls decides to be cute and drags out the word 'no' in a lackadaisical tone, causing Officer Bronson to grunt in annoyance.

"After Zola Squad launches, get ready for the tra. nsport craft landing. Group Three and Group Four, prepare for turnaround," (The maintenance worker) Mai instructs her subordinates.

Meanwhile, Ange is lost in thought, as she is troubled by the distress message that her sister sent her yesterday. Fond memories of the past that she spent with her sister start to flood her mind, such as playing with her hair in the grass, horseback riding with her, and and taking care of her when she was ill.

"Arresting gear connected. Launch system complete. All units ready for liftoff," Mei finishes.

"Zola Squad, lifting off," The captain states before taking to the skies, followed by another pilot taking flight. Now, it's Ange's turn to take flight.

"Ange, you're clear for liftoff," Hikaru, who is the Chief Dispatcher for Arzenal, told the princess. However, she was concentrating on her family troubles so much that she didn't notice. Getting no response, Hikaru once again told Goku's wife that she was ready for takeoff. Still no response.

Zola then uses the communicator and asks Ange why she's not responding.

"None of us have launched yet because we're stuck here behind your Para-mail, you constipated bitch. Seriously. Who's the burden here? Right Hilda?" She asks the older red-headed woman in annoyance. However, Hilda doesn't reply, worrying the orange-haired girl.

"What the Hell are you doing?! The fleet's right there! Emergency launch, hurry!" Bronson yells in frustration, followed by Mia informing Ange that she was going to be emergency launched. Or at that was the plan until the voice of a certain Saiyan God changed their minds.

"Nah, it's alright, let me do it," Goku inquired, surpising everyone. However, his way was different than anyone expected; on top of that nobody could figure out what he had done, though some began to speculate.

"Ange, can you hear me? It's Goku, and I'm speaking to you telepathically. I know you're worried, but everything will be okay, I promise. Therefore, you should stop worrying so much and launch your Para-mail, okay? The others are kinda getting antsy. They were about to send you into an emergency launch, and I wanted to inform you since it didn't sound that good. I'll be right there with you, as well as over where your sister is by making two of me. Are you ready?" Goku explained/asked, getting a mental nod from his wife. "Okay, then let's go!" Goku finished eagerly before cutting the mental link off.

With that, Goku they both took flight. Goku also split himself used the multiform technique and told Goku Number Two, as the other him will now be dubbed, to protect Ange's sister. Nodding, Goku Number Two used Instant Transmission to immediately appear next to Sylvia.

Olivier, the Novice Communications Operater for Arzenal, then announced that "the fleet" is coming in for landing.

As they were practicing, Viviana noticed flying nearby towards Arzenal. "Here it comes, the Festa!" The younger of the two red-heads exclaimed excitedly.

Ange doesn't seem to be familiar with the word "Festa". Therefore, a teammate decides to answer her question.

"So the fight DRAGONS in those things?" A girl asks from inside an airship carrying the equipment for, as the name implies, a festival, or festa for short.

"That's correct Misty," Another female voice answered the question of the girl now known as Misty, who is the Princess of the Kingdom of Rosenblum and a school acquaintance of Ange. The Rosenblum family also holds jurisdiction over Arzenal.

After awhile the Festa is set up, and all of the Norma, as well as many Gokus from use of the Multi-Form technique, are out having a wonderful time on the beach and in the ocean nearby. There are food stands, merry-go-rounds, clothing racks, tables with benches, a movie theater, body massages, a nurse's stand, pig races, and a person in a bear mascot costume going by the name Perolina and giving away balloons.

"Pero, Pero! Every good girl gets a present from Perolina!" The girl in the bear costume exclaims happily while handing the younger girls a balloon.

There were also girls in swimsuits, and a SIZZLING-HOT, swimsuit-wearing Goku in for each girl/lady. Of course, other than Ange and Momoka, none of the women/girls knew of Goku's ability to multiply himself, so most fainted from the amount of overwhelming shock upon seeing an army of Gokus Suddenly appear in front of them.

The reason that the Saiyan God used the Multi-Form technique is so that everyone can have a good time with him. This means that every girl/woman has a Goku of their own so that the females won't miss the Fiesta's fun from being distracted by only one of himself.

Meanwhile, Ange, Momoka, Salia, Zola, and four Gokus are currently walking around and looking at the attractions.

"So this is the Festa?" Ange asks in confusion, hoping for someone to elaborate for her. Fortunately for her, someone does.

"Every year, the humans give us just this one day off. We're relieved of all training until tomorrow. It's a one-day festival for us Norma. It's a day of hope for us, so we can endure a cruel tomorrow. Then again, it's been amazing for us ever since Goku came around, Nobody gets hurt or dies anymore, thanks to Ange's husband," Zola states happily. This results in all of the Gokus rubbing the back of their heads while giving off the famous Son Grin.

"A chance for the slaves to vent steam, huh? Fine. Then again, Goku makes it seem like we're all free, anyways, and I don't think any of us could be happier with him around. However, what is this?" Ange asks/states/asks whilst pointing to her swimsuit.

"It's a tradition. The uniforms and rider suits are too stuffy," Zola answers the princess.

"Ah, okay. Well, normally I'd be embarrassed, but this time, I guess it isn't such a bad thing," Ange said as she turned her head towards Goku and smiled with a blush on her face.

A little later, several girls-Rosalie and Chris included-have lined up for the pig race. When Chris starts looking around, Goku walks up and tells her not to worry about Hilda, as he already knows where she is. When she asks him how he could possibly know this, he explains to her that besides having one of himself with her, he can sense people's life energy. Eyes widening, she mentally wonders if there's anything he can't do.

Rosalie then startles the two with a yell and angrily throws up the tickets in the air upon losing the pig-racing bet, causing the two Gokus and Chris to sweatdrop at this action.

Over at the massage booth, Goku is massaging Ersha's back, and her ecstatic moans are proof enough that she is enjoying to the fullest.

At the movie theatre, Zola, Salia, and two other girls are enjoying a romantic movie.

While Hilda is walking around with an annoyed expression on her face, she spots Momoka, Ange, and the two Gokus talking about something serious.

Meanwhile, in a building just behind the festival, sits Misty Rosenblum and a few other women. "Thank you for coming so far, Princess Misty Rosenblum," Came the voice of Officer Bronson.

Arzenal administration is the Rosenblum's family duty," Misty replied with a soft expression on her face.

Misty was then asked if she has finished her baptism ritual, courtesy of Bronson, who then congratulated her upon receiving an affirmative response from Ange's classmate. Finishing the baptism ritual means that she is now a full member of the Royal Family of Rosenblum.

After taking a sip of tea from a teacup that was on a table nearby, Misty decides to speak up. "May I ask you something?" Getting an affirmative response from the bespectacled officer of Arzenal, she continues. "I've heard that Angelise is here. The Empire of Misurugi's First Princess, Angelise."

Of course, Bronson denies this. "Th-There is no such person here," She lies through her teeth when Goku suddenly appears!

"I'd _suggest _you tell the truth here, officer," The Saiyan God tells Bronson in a dangerous tone of voice as he suddenly appears right behind her from out of nowhere, shocking everyone in the room.

Misty then notices Bronson break out into a cold sweat with a horrified look on her face. O-Okay, okay! Yes, Ange-I mean Angelise is here! Why do you ask?"

Ange's classmate suddenly narrows her eyes at the bespectacled officer and causes said officer to flinch out of fear. Whatever her answer would've been, she knew that she is pretty much screwed.

"I wish to speak with Ange, _now. _Also, why exactly is _he_ here?" Misty asked while pointing at Goku. Just as Bronson was about to speak, The Saiyan God decided to answer the question himself.

"My name is Goku, and I've come to watch over this group of girls until I fix this whole 'human/Norma' mess. Therefore, I've decided to warn the people of Planet Earth that I will be erasing everyone's ability to use Mana and turn everyone into Normas after a certain mission. That way, everyone will be forced to acknowledge everyone as equals once more. Once that's done, I will bring the girls back out into society, should they wish it. Oh and one more thing, I'm also Ange's wife now," Goku explained with a dead serious look on his face.

Misty was about to start laughing at such claims until Bronson spoke up with a horrified look on her face. "N-No...YOU WOULDN'T! THE PLANET WILL FALL INTO CHAOS IF YOU DO THAT!" The bespectacled officer screamed in terror at this. From what she'd seen from him so far, she was almost certain that the Saiyan God wasn't just bluffing.

"What's going on here? Don't tell me that you actually believe such a thing! Nobody in their right mind would!" Misty shouted in frustration. However, Bronson wasn't about to falter here, not with the ability to use her Mana at stake.

"You don't understand Princess Rosenblum! This "man" is capable of feats that nobody could even imagine! He has enough power to blow up the planet if he ever feels like doing so! Please, listen to him!" The bespectacled officer begged of Misty, only to be glared at by Ange's classmate that promised sever punishment.

At this point, it was clear to Goku that nobody would bother listening to him. Knowing this, he mentally sent a telepathic message to everyone on the planet.

"People of Planet Earth! Mana has made all of you corrupt and caused you to treat the those you call Normas as less than human. Therefore, I will take away every earthling's ability to use Mana and turn you all into Normas. Maybe then all of you will finally see each other as equals once again. You've brought this on yourselves. Let this be a lesson to you all. Goodbye," Goku mentally told everyone in the world, much to their confusion, thought most of the world waved it off as their imagination. The only ones who recognize his voice are Misty, the women in the room, and those who live on Arzenal Island, and they are stunned by this announcement.

"T-T-Telepathy?!" Misty said in shock. She, along with all the other women in the room, suddenly felt dread welling up inside them. They all realized that if he really has such an ability and is planning to use it, then the entire world will erupt into chaos!

Before anyone had a chance to react, though, Goku spoke up. "As for you, Misty and Officer Bronson, I've just taken away the ability to use Mana from the two of you. If you don't believe me, then try to use it on me," He told the two calmy.

With the exception of Officer Bronson, everyone in the room blinked twice before laughing at the Saiyan God. "I don't feel any different," Misty said in a condescending tone of voice whilst smirking arrogantly at him, or at least until a loud scream of horror resounded throughout the room, courtesy of Officer Bronson.

"IT'S GONE! MY MANA'S GONE!" Bronson screamed at the top of her lungs before shakily curling up into the feedle position whilst rocking back and forth.

Misty then tried using hers, but she too fell into a state of pure, unadulterated shock and horror when nothing happened, falling to her knees as a result. "We're all doomed," Are the words that she was now repetitively whispering, and she showed no signs of stopping, either. This was followed by several more screams in the building, all coming from the Rosenblum Maids upon the realization that they are now unable to use mana anymore themselves.

"I think I've proved my point, so I've just given you both back the ability to use Mana...for now," Goku tells the two and pauses before saying the last couple of words with a smirk.

Just as the Saiyan God had promised, they were able to use Mana as soon as he had finished speaking, much to their disbelief.

Back at the Festa, Hilda is walking around when she spots Ange, Momoka, and two Gokus talking about something serious. Suddenly, Momoka tells Ange that there's a message for her from Officer Bronson, stating that there's someone who would like to meet her.

When Ange asks who, her maid tells her that it's Misty. At first Goku's wife doesn't seem to remember her, but a moment later she recalls seeing her at the soccer match.

"Misty Rosenblum?!" Ange asked in a combination of surprise and confusion. Goku's wife is now all ears upon hearing this unexpected development.

"I'm told that she's the representative of 'The fleet'. She'd like to meet you," Momoka told Ange.

In response, Ange huffed defiantly. "What would be the point? Does she want to mock me?" She asked in irritation. Her maid starts to say something, only for Ange to walk towards the bear costume mascot and get inside of it.

"I don't want to bother. I'm disappearing. Go away. You'll blow my cover if you're near me," Ange told her maid as she walking away with her Goku. When Momoka called out her name, the princess interrupted and stated that her name is Perolina.

Hilda, who's now hiding behind a nearby tent, looked on in curiosity as the scene unfolds between Ange and her maid.

As for Vivian, she and her own Goku are eating barbecue squid like there's no tomorrow. "This tastes so good!" The younger of the two red-headed girls exclaims excitedly.

"Sfuff iffs (Sure is)! Two Gokus sitting on the same bench reply in unison.

All 3 of you eat so much...," Mei, who is the girl that the other Goku is accompanying comments.

Vivian then informs Mei that she just wants to be ready for the upcoming sports festival. Their Gokus state that this is a light snack for them, causing the eyes of both girls to nearly bulge 6 inches out of their sockets and gape at him in disbelief as plates continue piling on top of each other with each passing second.

When Goku finishes his 43rd plate, he hears a girl's voice.

"Umm...sir, we're all out of squid. You ate them all..." The girl running the stand told him with comical anime tears running down her eyes, causing the two girls to sweatdrop.

"Oh, it's okay, I'll just make some more!" The Saiyan God exclaimed cheerfully. A second and a snap of his fingers later, the place is completely re-stocked with barbecue squid.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Vivian, Mei, and the girl running the stand screamed at the top of their lungs at seeing what Goku had just done. 'H-H-H-H-H-Ho-Ho-HOW?!' The three girls barely were barely able mentally wonder in unison.

"More Please," He requested casually, causing the three girls to face-fault.

Ssuddenly the her a voice from behind them. "Ugh, squid stink," Officer Bronson rudely commented before walking away in a foul mood.

In the meantime, both Momoka and the Goku with her go to a stand with mini-dolls of the costuse bear mascot, Perolina, and picks out one of them for Ange.

Suddenly, the voice of Officer Bronson is heard frantically calling out for both Momoka and the Goku accompanying her. When Bronson asked the two of them where Ange went, Goku tells her that his wife has already agreed to go meet her and that he has already brought her back to Princess Misty Rosenblum. Sighing in relief, the bespectacled officer ran back towards the building behind the Festa.

The next event at the Festa is the Sports Festival, where the contestants play for one million in cash. The first contest in this event is called, "The horror! Bun-eating in melting swimsuits contest"!

While the first contest is about to start, a second Goku, along with Ange, appears out of nowhere, causing everyone in the room to let out a startled yelp. Upon Misty and her maids regaining their composure, The Princess of Rosenblum clears her throat and tells Ange that she has been wanting to see her and that she thought that it was a mistake when they declared her fellow princess as a Norma.

Ange, however, told Misty that she is a Norma and that she wants help escaping. Originally, Goku's wife had intended to bring a knife, but decided against it since Goku was with her. Still, she agreed willingly to take Ange with her.

As they were ready to leave, Ange is shocked when Misty informs her that the Misurugi Royal Family is to be executed someday for betraying the people's trust. Suddenly, a 3rd and 4th Goku suddenly appear along with Hilda and Momoka. Goku then explains that she tried to take his wife's maid as a hostage at gunpoint, but that he stopped her by shattering the gun with a light squeeze of the hand he held it in. The two Gokus then explained Hilda's past and what all she had endured just to survive for this day alone so that she can finally go home and see her mother. She just wanted to escape the island desperately. They also told Angelise and Misty to forgive Hilda because she was also going to bring the maid along for her master's sake, and that Momoka does want to go with them, so they decided to in the end, even though Ange had originally decided to leave her behind in the end.

The four girls, along with the four Gokus, left Arsenal Island on Misty's Royal Airship. There was also one more Goku that had just been recently added to fly near the airship and protect it from any possible threats on the way back.

As the ship departed, Officer Bronson and Officer Jill came running up just in time to see it take off. Jill then tells Bronson to call the boy.

As they land in a forest back in civilization on the next day, they open the hatch, only to find multiple guards with guns pointed at them. One of the Gokus walks up and let them fire at him. The police almost shit themselves in horror upon realizing that they aren't even scratching the guy. Suddenly, Goku sends all of the enemies into unconsciousness with but a thought.

Now with that out of the way, the four girls and the five Gokus all head out. After awhile of walking, they reach an abandoned gas station. Hilda looks inside the garage and finds a motorcycle, much to her joy.

They finally come up to a fork in the road with two signs, though the one with Misurugi Empire is crossed out. Just as Hilda was about to drive off, she stopped in order to tell the Ange goodbye. "Well, I guess this is where we part ways. Ange, you'd better not die."

"You too Hilda, though I doubt that Goku would allow that to begin with," Ange replied with a smirk to Hilda, who also smirked.

With that, they headed off to their destinations.

Meanwhile, the group of police that had just been knocked out got finally regained consciousness. "Ugh I just had the craziest dream about a bald-headed ghost driving me insane," All of the them said at once.

"It wasn't just a dream, you know. I was in your dreeeeeeaaams," A dreadfully familiar voice replied, causing the group of police's eyes to widen in horror. "I'm Ghost Nappa, and I'm...reeeeeaaaal. Yayz," The voice belonging to Ghost Nappa concluded upon appearing out of thin air with a loud popping sound.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" All of the men group of police officers screamed in horror. Following this they all put their guns to their temples before shooting and killing themselves.

"See ya' next chapter, everyone! Ghost Nappa, signing off," The Saiyan Ghost replied before vanishing once again.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

****Chapter 11 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out!****


	12. Vegeta's Wrath! Ange In Danger!

**DBZ & CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

******DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.******

******Chapter 12: Vegeta's Wrath! Ange In Danger?!******

After the demise of a certain group of cops at the end of last chapter, all of the multiple Gokus, except for the one on the infiltration mission in order to save Sylvia, rejoined back into one. As Hilda and Ange went their separate ways, Goku decided to be an idiot and asks Vegeta to meet the rest of the Norma over at Arzenal Island while he keeps watch over his wife. This, of course, leads to a long, boring argument because of Vegeta's unwilliness to go.

"No! I absolutely REFUSE to do anything of the sort!" Vegeta shouted in Goku's face. Why should he, the prince of all Saiyans, do what that clown Kakarot asks?

Aw, come on, Vegeta, it will be fun!" Goku tried to encourage his fellow omnipotent Saiyan God. However, it would take more than that to sway the proud Saiyan Prince.

"Why should I bother wasting my time around those cretins?! I will not change my mind on this matter, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled at his rival with his trademark scowl intact. "All I want is some peace and quiet! Is that too much to ask for?!"

Goku huffed at the response. "Well it looks like _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Well maybe everything would be fine if _someone _hadn't USED A DAMN BUCKET OF WATER TO WAKE ME UP WITH!" Vegeta retorted with a roar at the end.

While Goku was trying to persuade Vegeta to come meet his friends, Hilda was remembering the good times she had with her mother before being taken to Arzenal Island for the crime of being a Norma. 'At last, they could be a family again...," Were the thoughts running through the read-haired girl who had escaped Arzenal Island along with Goku's wife.

Meanwhile, Ange, along with her maid, had both finally made it back to their home country. It is now evening, and the two girls are currently armed, both currently hiding under one of the bridges of The Misurugi Empire.

Momoka had been asleep at some point, but the sound of a gun clicking causes her to immediately wake up. She starts to apologize to Ange for screwing up, but she as happy when the princess tells her to get some sleep so that she can be ready to move out at night. Upon seeing her maid going back to sleep, Ange looks to the sky and wonders if Hilda was able to find her mom.

As for Hilda, it was daytime when she was walking down a dirt road with several apple trees by the side. Hilda picked one of the apples and was about to eat it when she suddenly had a flashback of getting taken away to Arzenal Island by the cops, which caused her to lose her appetite.

Back with Ange, it is now nighttime in the kingdom of the Misurugi Empire, and Ange, along with Momoka, came out from behind the shrubs and into a building that is familiar to the princess. As the two girls are checking the building, they eventually run into another girl with short, brown hair working on a couple of vehichles.

"Hi Ahiko. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Stll working on maintenance? You're as dilignt as ever, I see," Ange greets the girl now known as Ahiko, who turns around to see the exhiled princess.

Upon seeing both Goku's wife and Momoka, Ahiko becomes scared beyond belief. "A-Angelise?! Is that really you?! O-Oh, yes. You c-cut your hair. It looks good-" Ahiko wasn't able to finish speaking, as she dropped her lantern, making her gasp in horror. "Please forgive me! Help me!" Ahiko screams whilst nearly hyperventilating out of fearing for her life.

Ange then walked up to the frightened girl with a hurt look on her face. "Akiho. Did you think I was going to hurt you?" Ahiko is unable to answer because she is too afraid to answer; instead, a look of horror is etched onto her features. She continues frantically gasping for air and shakes violently due to her petrification. Ahiko's reaction confirmed Ange's suspicions.

"So you believe it too? That Norma are violent, antisocial monsters? I may be a Norma, but I'm still me. Nothing's changed. I don't intend to harm you. Akiho, you're my friend," Ange explains to her old teammate.

"Friends? Of course. We're friends. Ahah! Ahah!" The brown-haired mana-using teenage girl laughed out, though the response is very forced, as is the smile she gives the exhiled princes.

Noticing the fear that the brown-haired girl is miserably failing to cover up, Ange's eyes close in both sadness and determination. "Ahiko, I have a request. Please promise me that you won't tell anyone that I was ever here."

Akiho agrees and earns a thankful nod from Goku's wife in return. As Ange and Momoka leave, Ahiko tries to make a call with her right hand, which is hidden behind her back. As she turns her head back, however, the shadow of a person descends over her, causing her to release a startled gasp. Ahiko looks upto see Ange, who is the owner of the shadow, standing above her.

"I thought so. You're the same as the rest of them," Ange stated with a blank expression.

Ahiko's face adopted a look of horror. "Get away from me, you monster!" She screamed at Ange.

Ange didn't take too kindly to being called a monster, so she kicks Ahiko's legs out from under her andies her up. Once that was done, Ange and Momoka take one of the vehicles and decide to head to the imperial palace.

In a certain area of the Misurugi Imperial City, many cars are currently lining the eets. Deep down next to the right side of the streets is a thin water passage with concrete walls on either side. This is where Ange and Momoka are currenty at as they head towards the palace.

"Angelise, Are you-" Momoka started to ask, only to be cut off by the girl in question.

"I'm fine," The exhiled princess told her maid. Goku's wife didn't want the purplette worrying about her just because of how heartless Ahiko had acted. However, it doesn't seem to work.

Sadness is evident on Momoka's face from how her master was just treated. "I'm so sorry that Ahiko-" For the second time in a row, she was cut off before she could finish speaking.

"It's alright. Besides, I was aware that something like this was probably going to happen, anyways. Thank you, Momoka, for being you. Also, Goku loves and cares about me more than I could've ever imagined. Not only is Goku my husband, he's also a God. He makes me complete, so it really doesn't matter to me what everyone thinks of me anymore," Ange explained, smiling at the mention of Goku. This also caused a smile to form on Momoka's face.

Earlier in the day, Hilda rides on a train towards her house. When she finally reaches her house, tears of joy threaten to leak from her eyes. However, she holds them back and steels herself as she reaches for the door handle."But Veget-" Goku is suddenly cut off as the last one of his multiple selves from the Multi-Form technique re-enters his own body. Ange's husband gasps in horror upon receiving the information gathered in regards to Ange's younger sister, Sylvia.

"Probably...a...trap...? So it might all be just a ruse...to kill MY WIFE...over something so idiotic...AND BY HER OWN SIBLINGS, OF ALL PEOPLE?!" The Saiyan God roared in anger. "Not only that, but I also need to save her parents!" He finished.

A tick mark suddenly appears on vegeta's head as it becomes 5 times larger than it's original size. "WHAT?! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOUR GOD SENSES ARE _STILL_ TURNED OFF?! YOU IDIOT!" The Prince of all Saiyans screams angrily at Goku.

"Yes, but why didn't you tell me about this sooner? You're all-powerful too, so you must've known that I haven't been using my omnipotent abilities!" Goku asks/yells at Vegeta in frustration.

"Actually, no, I didn't. As a fellow omnipotent God, I respect your privacy. Therefore, unless it's urgent, I've chosen to stay out of your business in regards to anything related to you, which apparently involves the entire planet that you are protecting," The Prince of all Saiyans he replies with his famous scowl still in place.

"Wait, how did you...nevermind, this isn't the time. Right now, I have to warn Ange of this and rescue her parents!" Goku states/exclaims before using Instant Transmission and returning to Planet Earth.

"FINALLY!" Vegeta exclaims in relief. "Now maybe I will be able to relax, or at least until _then_, anyways. For _their _sakes, I hope _they _make the right choice." Of course the guy has the all-knowing ability, but it doesn't mean that he'll ever use it to create predestination. He will still beat the living crap out of anyone manages to piss him off, though.

Back at her own house, Hilda opens the door and walks in to see her own mother at long last, only to be mistaken for her"new" younger sister's friend. Hilda immediately explains who she is to the woman, who then looks at her long-lost daughter with a horrified expression.

"I won't tell anyone you were here, but pease leave, I'm begging you! Just when I had finally gotten over it, you show up right here at my doorstep! As if it wasn't bad enough that I gave birth to a Norma! I wish that you were never born, you damn monster!" Hilda's mother screamed at her firstborn daughter and threw one of the pastries at the poor girl, hitting her in the breast.

At that moment, Hilda's heart shatters, and tears start to pour out of her eyes. Just as she is about to run off with screams and sobs of despair, a voice from the Heavens holding untold power suddenly unleashes an enraged roar.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The booming roar causes the planet to shake violently, paralyzing everyone and everything living on it with fear. It's as if this is a sign from an almighty God unleashing his wrath upon the world because he has finally had enough of humanity's evil ways. Hilda's mother, of course, is more fearful than anyone, considering the timing. Still, she reasoned that there could be several different, more logical solutions as to what's happening. However, that hope was crushed as soon as it came, thanks to a certain Saiyan ghost.

"Oooooh. Motherfucked up." Ghost Nappa said as he suddenly appeared out of thin air before disappearing again.

Before either Hilda or her mother could give a reaction, the roar intensifies, causing all of the universes and dimensions in exiistence to shake violently. A few seconds later, a blinding white light covers the sky.

When the light finally dispels, both Hilda's and her mother's eyes widen, their jaws drop, and they fall to their knees in absolute and utter shock at what they they see. The clouds suddenly part to reveal someone floating down between said clouds before gently landing five feet away from Hilda and her mother. Now standing before the red-haired ladies is what appears to be a man. He is wearing a blue, skin-tight, arrmorless, and sleeveless Saiyan bodysuit that shows off his Godlike physique that would even make a Greek God jealous. He also sports white gloves and white boots with a golden tip on each boot. He has bright red irises, bright red pupils, bright red eyebrows, and spiky bright red hair with a prominent widows peak. He also emitted a flame-like red and golden aura with sparkles rolling of it in droves. It's beauty is otherworldly, too dazzling and amazing to be anything less that of a divine being.

The man walks up to Hilda's mom while gritting his teeth in a mixture of disgust and rage. Suddenly, she feels an invisible force slam into into her. Said invisible force sends her flying backwards like a rocket before her body hits the wall and splatters into piieces, forming a human-sized bloodstain. Before Hilda could even react, the guy snaps his fingers, and her mom is sitting on the ground alive and physically uninjured! The woman's mental state, however, a bit of a wreck, if the screams of terror and the shit coming out of her ass is any indication. Still, the sight of her mother being brought back to life by someone like it was nothing special causes Hilda's eyes to buldge/stretch forwards from their sockets by sis inches as her jaw falls off her mouth. As she pick up her jaw and somehow reattaches it back in it's original location, she sees the guy raise his arm up towards her mother. As soon as he did this, tthe woman came flying right into his iron grip.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A MOTHER?! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A WORTHLESS, NORMA-HATING PPIECE OF TRASH! YOU EVEN TURNED ON _YOUR OWN DAUGHTER _AND CALL HER A MONSTER JUST BECAUSE SHE HAPPENED TO BE BORN A NORMA! SHE NEVER ASKED TO BORN AS ONE! YET YOU DAMN IDIOTS GO AROUND BLINDLY BELIEVING ALL THESE LIES THAT ARE FED TO YOU WITHOUT EVER EVEN NOTICING THAT THE TRUTH HAS BEEN RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU FOR YEARS! IN ALL THAT TIME SHE'S LIVED WITH YOU IN THE BEFORE BEING TAKEN AWAY, DID SHE _EVER ONCE _DO ANYTHING THAT A MONSTER WOULD, HUH?! NO! WELL, SINCE YOU DESPISE NORMA SO MUCH, THEN I THINK IT'S ONLY FAIR THAT I, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS AND THE OMNIPOTENT SUPER SAIYAN GOD, VEGETA, MAKE YOU ONE AS WELL! HAAAAAAA!" The guy now known as Vegeta roars out and turns Hilda's mom into a Norma. She immediately tries and, much to her horror, fails to use Mana, no matter how much or how hard she tries.

"Tch, I'm out of here. Hey woman, are you coming with me or not?" Vegeta asks irritably as he looks over at Hilda with his trademark scowl.

Hilda walks towards Vegeta with an angry expression and slaps him in the face, followed up by bringing him into a passionate kiss. Between Vegeta's all-knowing ability and the amazing effects that his Super Saiyan God form has on intimacy, the red-haired girl experienes a kiss that made her feel pleasure on a level that she never thought possible, even from sex. She cums nonstop during the entire kiss, which lasted for 60 seconds.

"Now that you've made me feel so good from that kiss, I expect you to take responsibility as my lover," Hilda tells the Prince of all Saiyans in a serious yet seductive tone of voice.

"Oh, so we're lovers now, are we? _Someone _wants to move fast. Sure, why not? I'm omnipotent, so it's not like anything can go wrong," Vegeta states in acceptance. They are about to kiss again when the sounds of multiple sirens from several police cars suddenly approach them. Around 30 police officers charge at the two lovers. However, they are stopped dead in their tracks by an invisible energy barrier before any of them could even get within 10 yards of the two.

"Begone!" Vegeta yelled at the officers, causing all of them to be sent flying away with a twinkle upon disappearing from sight. Now that the interference has been dealt wiith, the two lovers continue where they had left off and go into another passionate kiss right in front of Hilda's mother, who is currently unconscious due to being shellshocked by everything that happened in the last five minutes.

Now all that's left on Vegeta's mental checklist is to wait for Goku to return from his rescue mission so that the two of them will finally be able to fight.

Ange and Momoka are currently making their way towards the castle while trying to escape the multiple police cars that are chasing her. They eventually make it to and drive through a secret passageway that leads straight to the Royal Palace, losing the police in the process.

When the exhiled princess and her maid finally reach the castle, Ange sees her younger sister Sylvia on a balcony surrounded by guards at gunpoint. The two girls shoot at said guards and scare them away.

Ange and her little sister make their way towards each other for what seems to be an embrace, only for Sylvia to pull out a knife and stab her older sister in one of her arms. Ange, who is too stunned to move, and Momoka suddenly find themself trapped in a net, which was shot from the police that had snuck up on the two from behind.

"Why...?" Ange asks her yonger sister.

Using a hover chair, Sylvia floats over to her older sister. "Because you've ruined my life! You not only drug our name through the mud, but I also lost the use of my legs because of you! I wish you didn't exist, you damn monster!" The yonger sister of Ange screams, causing the exhiled princess to feel extremely hurt.

Ange's older brother Julio then tells Ange that he has been looking forward to seeing her current, dumbstruck expression for so long and tells her that he has something special in store for her before laughing evilly.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 12 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out.**


	13. Royally Depraved Sexual Preferences

**DBZ & CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**Chapter 13: Royally Depraved Sexual Preferences**

Tricked by her brother. Beaten. Ridiculed. Publically humiliated. Tortured. And now they were going to _try_ to kill her via hanging from the gallows! Unbeknownst to her or anyone else, however, she was immortal thanks to Goku, but it didn't that it wouldn't hurt like all Hell. Goku. Was. PISSED! And that's putting it lightly. Her parents were already dead, now he uses Instant Transmission to immediately reach his wife.

Ange, who's wrists are chained and wearing nothing but torn rags, as well as having whip marks all over her body, has just had the noose placed around her neck to be hanged. Upon Julio's orders, the trap door opened and she started to fall. She braced herself for the end...only it never came. What _did_ come, however, were cries of shock from the crowd. Upon opening her eyes, she gasps at the sight of Goku holding her in his arms, bridal style!

Chills run down Ange's spine at her beloved husband saving her from this situation, and just in time, too. 'Still, what if he gotten here too late? What woulld he think if he had actually seen me go through all of that? What if he actually likes it? Would he eat me out and lick me clean as I was being whipped? Would he kiss my body as I squirm in pain? Would he be willing to have his way with my feet and my toes-rub his enormous dick on my two big toes strained by sticking/lifting as high up as they can go, and my eight little toes that I would curl in as tightly as possible until he finally cums all over them-as my lifeless body hangs there? What about if my neck didn't break? Would he make love to me while I struggle for air as I suffocate? Would let everyone here watch? I wish you would, my husband! I...I...G-GOKUUUU!' These depraved thoughts cause Ange to become extremely aroused as her nipples became pointy and rock-hard. She also rubs her legs against each other due to the heat that is building in her loins, and she finally jizzed all over both herself and Goku as the cum also seeped through her rags. Everyone else just stood there gawking in shock at the spectacle.

Little did the exhiled princess know that Goku heard every thought she had via telepathy, as well as having seen it all with his omnipotent abilities while he had been searching for her parents. "Okay, first, I made you immortal, so it's impossible for you to die. Secondly, I saw everything in my mind. Finally, I've never tried any of this before for sexual purposes or any other reason, but since you really want me to, then yes. Just let me take care of something first. I'll bring _them _back to life, but _these people_ have to die before that. Perhaps it'll be easier to set things straight this way. I'll give humanity one more chance before I decide to rid them of their ability to use mana, but proof of what am capable of is needed for this to happen, not just words. After what the people here have done to you, I think that they will be the perfect example for this task," He quietly answered, causing her to gasp and turn beet-red in the process, but she still nodded in the affirmative.

**PLAY SONG: "Hell" by Disturbed**

Smiling lovingly at her in return, the Saiyan God gently lowers her from the bridal position until she's standing on the ground again before turning towards the crowd, his eyes now hidden behind the dark shadow from his hair.

"Just because she's a Norma, you all make their lives a living Hell. You even tried to kill Ange just now. You all will pay for this," Goku states calmly, though the quiet rage in his voice is impossible to miss. This angers the crowd, and they start booing and insulting him as a result. A group of guards quickly surround him at open fire all at once upon Prince Julio's orders to kill the interference on the spot, and cheers erupt from the crowd as a result.

"SHUT UP!" Goku roared out almost as soon as they started cheering, followed by a massive lightning bolt that struck the ground inches behind Goku's back, hitting the ground. The force behind it sent the surrounding guards flying backwards five feet in the air before landing on their backs and skidding another 5 feet away. Then, much to everyone's shock and horror, multiple sounds similar to that of nickles hitting the floor from being dropped onto it are heard all around the Saiyan God. The bullets had all slid off of him and landed at Goku's boots without leaving so much as a scratch on him; in fact, the bullets took the damage!

"RAAAAAAAAH!" With a roar, Goku causes Planet Earth, along with all of the multiple universes and dimensions in existence, to shake violently as a blue light surrounds him before turning blindingly white, and everyone-Ange included-shields their eyes.

When the light dies down, everyone falls to their knees limply while shocked to the core at the sight before them. Goku's hair and eyebrows look the same except for the color, which is now bright red. Both his pupils and newly formed irises are also red. A glowing, red and gold flame-like aura surrounds him with bright, shining waves of dazzling sparkles rolling off, making it look otherworldy. Goku has just transformed into his Super Saiyan God form!

Everyone is shaking in fear at this point, with the exception of Ange, who is staring at him with wide eyes in amzement, wonder, and lust.

"FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST ANGE AND ALL THE OTHER NORMA, YOU WILL ALL DIE! HYAAAAH!" Goku roars as he fazes out and reappears instantly in front of Prince Julio. The Saiyan God then punches a hole through the stomach of said prince, who screams out in pain and shatters into nothingness a second later.

Goku then turns towards the terrified crowd. "NOW FOR THE REST OF YOU! HAAAAAAA!" He yells and fires a weak energy blast from his right hand, vaporizing everyone other than Ange. Screams of horror resound throughout the area just before they are all swallowed up by the blast. About 5 seconds later, the Saiyan God farts them back into existence.

"W-W-We're alive-OH FUCK! IT'S HIM!" One of the girls screams in terror, causing everyone to look up. They do so, and, much to the horror of everyone except for a certain lovestruck exhiled princess, see the Saiyan God floating about 15 yards above them. Since everyone is too paralyzed by fear to either move or speak, Goku clears his throat, catching the attention of everyone there.

"Alright everyone, listen up, because I'm going to set a few things straight here and now! I can see that all of you are wondering why you're alive since I blew you all to smithereens. You all also want to know why everyone here smells like crap," Goku stated, causing Ange to snicker at everyone there, much to their dismay. "The answer to the first question is that I decided to give you all another chance and bring everyone here back to life. I _am _an omnipotent God, after all. However, I was still extremely angry at how you all have treated _MY WIFE ANGE_, so I decided to fart all of you back into existence. By doing this, I've made it so that all of you will constantly reek of gas from my posterior until I sense that you have accepted Norma into your heart as equals. Until then, however, your lives are going to really _stink,_" Goku says and cracks a smirk, which changes into a loving smile as he turns to Ange, who starts laughing harder and longer than she ever has before in her entire life. The fact that all of them continue to gape motionlessly probably has something to do with it as well.

Just when things didn't seem like they could get any more bizarre, Ghost Nappa appears! "Hi. I'm Ghost Nappa, and these are my friends! The floating guy with a body is Goku. He is a God. The girl who is currently laughing at your asses is his wife, Ange. She was a prison bitch," The Saiyan Ghost says to everyone, which causes Ange to stop laughing and face-fault. "If you don't believe me, then just look at their wedding rings and see for yourselves. Anyways, _a God _married _a __Norma_. That makes her, _a Norma, _better than _any human_. Oh yeah, and the two of them are indeed legally and officially married. Goku teleported Ange and himself to the Realm of the Gods and got hitched there. Now I know what you are all thinking. If that's really true, then it doesn't count since they weren't wedded on this planet. Well, guess what bitches? A God's decision always overrules that of humanity's, so they can do whatever they want, and there isn't anything you all can do about it," Ghost Nappa finishes with a shit-eating grin on his face before disappearing.

Complete silence, even from the crickets. Realm of the Gods?! An omnipotent God married to a Norma?! All humans now less than a Norma?! It sounds completely absurd! Then again, after everything that everyone here has just seen and experienced, none of them could deny the possibility that all of this may very well be true. Forget being able to move or speak anymore. At this point, everyone except for Goku and Ange is blown away to such a degree that none of their minds are even capable of forming a single letter in the alphabet.

Again, Goku clears his throat and regains everyone's attention. "Anyways, since I am an all-powerful God, I make the rules here. You all _will _treat every Norma with the same level of respect as the rest of humanity, and all of you _will _go spread the word to the rest of the world as soon as I leave. For the ones who don't, I _will _know immediately, and I _will _turn those of you into Norma. Are we clear?" He finishes before landing a few feet in front of his wife as they all nod dumbly in response. Turning around, the Super Saiyan God gives a loving smile to Ange, who returns it with one of her own.

***LIME START***

Using his abilities as omnipotent God, Goku then alters a part of his own personality so that he can enjoy himself while honoring Ange's request. This way, he won't feel guilty for what he's about to do for her. Suddenly, his smile then turns back into a smirk as he walks up to Ange licks the cum off of her legs, causing her to moan from the feeling of how smooth, soft, and gentle her husband's tongue is while in his Super Saiyan God transformation. Everyone else's jaw now drops to the floor, as they are now even more shocked than before, as impossible as it seems. Once Goku finishes licking her legs clean of her semen, he utilizes his omnipotent abilities to make Sylvia's arm move on it's own so that she goes back to whipping the exhiled princess.

At the same time, Goku started kissing every wound on Ange's body. Everytime she takes a strike from the whip, he immediately plants a kiss on the new wound, causing every one of her screams of pain to morph into cries of pleasure. During the two or three seconds between the floggings, he would kiss all of the scars from the lashes that she had received from the previous whippings in the few moments prior to his arrival at unthinkable speeds. Unlike with each of the wounds from this round, though, he didn't heal these wounds with his kisses. Instead, he chose to leave them there before kissing them again. This shows that Goku has no problems with how she looks, no matter how much her outward appearance may change. This reminds her just how blessed she truly is to be married to him.

Suddenly, Ange shoves him to his knees, followed by grabbing his head and holding it firmly against her pussy. Whenever the whip strikes her, she shoves Goku's face more forcefully into her sacred area. This is also when he rams his tongue deep inside of her.

"GAH-Goku!" With each lashing, Ange lets out screams of pain while repeatedly crying out the name of her beloved husband in ecstacy. The mixture of both pain and pleasure sends her over the edge. "G-Gokuuuu! I'M CUMMING!" Ange screams as she climaxes, reaching a state of pure bliss.

Shattering the whip, Goku drinks every last drop of her love juices except for the bit on his lip in the shape of a mustache that he fails to notice. Seeing this, Ange giggles angelically as she uses one of her fingers to wipe off his cumstache and put it into her mouth. She then kisses him, transferring the jizz from her own mouth into his, which he swallows with a loving smile directed at her.

"You taste amazing, my princess," Goku whispers tenderly into the ear of his wife, who then gave him a passionate kiss while crying tears of joy. "Ready? " Golu asks his wife, who nods in the affirmative.

Picking her up bridal-style, the Saiyan God picks up the exhiled princess and takes her up to the noose. Making her mortal again, he then places the noose around her neck, drops the lever, appears floating in front of her, and watches her neck snap. She is dead...for now. He then pulls down his pants, puts his dick on her two big toes sticking up in the air, and starts rubbing his monster cock up and down slowly them for a few seconds. After that, he moves it back and forth on her eight little toes before moving onto her feet and rubbing his wang in between them. For the 30 seconds that her brain stays alive before completely dying, her feet and toes contstantly twitch, spasm, and/or shake, on his massive dong. After 30 seconds, they, along with the rest of her body, stop moving altogether. This is also when he blows his load all over them. She then both immediately came back to life and instantly regained her immortality due to her husband's magic cum.

As soon as Ange came back to life, though, she started choking, though that's all that will happen, since she can't die as an immortal. 'Huh. Even though the pain of choking to death is the same as any other mortal human, it doesn't mean that she'd die. For example, if an immortal's lungs and brain are damaged or destroyed, then they would just magically reappear as they were before that happened. The downside for an immortal, however, is that the process just repeats itself, and Ange is no exception. Oh well, at least she won't rememer anything that kills her or anything that would cause irreversible damage, but that's besides the point. The point is that it isn't supposed to be enjoyable, even if someone is immortal. Why, then, does it seem like Ange's having the time of her life while she's squeezing my dick with her toes and giving me a footjob? Oh yeah, that's right. I looked up her sexual fantasies with my all-knowing ability. Man, I'll never make _that _mistake again. What kind of super masochist would want to dress up as a nurse while carrying around a giant shot with a 3-ft. long needle?!' Goku shivers at that last thought.

Goku is suddenly pulled out of his musings upon the feeling of something wet making contact with his own body. Looking up, he sees Ange...gag-moaning...and cumming on his torso from both the pain of being strangled by the noose around her neck and the pleasure of being able to rub her feet against his dick. 'I know that she gets turned on the most whenever she does this, but isn't that supposed to turn _me_ on? I feel like we've switched roles,' He thinks to himself with a huge sweatdrop on the back of his head. It made her happy, though, so he didn't mind. Noticing that she has just finished cumming, the Saiyan God walks up to the exiled princess.

"Are you ready, Ange?" Goku asks his wife lovingly.

"...tache...chloks...ofth," Ange told Goku while shakily pointing at his chest, wanting him to take his clothes off.

Strangely enough, the exhiled princess's husband translated it perfectly, and without using any of his abilities, to boot. He gives her a thumbs up and strips naked, causing her to blush-like always-at the sight of the love of her life's body.

***LIME END***

Just as they were about to get it on, Tusk comes and cuts the rope before hopping out, knocking Ange down, and landing between her legs by accident...again, completely ruining the moment.

"Tusk?" Ange asks surprised once she realizes that he is after kicking him off of her and into the scaffold. "Tusk...you really know how to ruin intimate moments, don't you?" She sighs before telling Goku that she is ready to go back to Arzenal Island until things change for the better. Changing back to his original personality and base form, Goku nods as he puts his clothes back on, picks up Ange bridal-style, and uses the Instant Transmission technique when Momoka grabs onto his shoulder, now heading off to their next destination. Tusk is also returned to ship, thanks to the Saiyan God, who no longer needs to make physical contact to send people and/or objects to another location.

Goku, Ange, and Momoka reappear back on Arzenal Island, only to have Jill storm up to the three of them and throw a punch at Ange's gut. However, Goku grabs the fist before she can even bring her arm forward two centimeters, effectively stopping it.

"Tch, follow me, Ange! You know, you're a pretty lucky fugitive to be brought back here in you loving husband's arms. I want you to reflect on what you've done, understand?" Jill ordered as she leads Ange to a prison cell, with Goku following her to be there with and for his wife. Ange nods at the officer, who is still scowling but nods back nonetheless, satisfied with the exiled princess's answer. Goku could easily escape, but rules are rules, and they aren't hurting anyone, so he might as well just let things take their course.

Jill stops at one of the jail cells and strips Ange of her rags, leaving the girl bare naked. She then throws the exiled princess into the cell, only for Goku to immediately faze out, reappear before before her, and catch her in midair. Jill closes the door as the Saiyan God lays his wife down gently on one of the two cement slabs held up by a chain on each side of the room, which are meant as beds. Jill then leaves exits the area, leaving Goku and Ange alone together in the prison cell.

"I love you, Ange. Soon this world will accept Norma's as equals, I promise," Goku says to Ange with a loving smile as he lies down on the same cement slab as her And brings her into an embrace.

Her husband's smile makes the naked, exiled princess feels like her hearts going to melt in pure bliss. "I know you will. I love you too, Goku," She replies and pulls him in for a deep, passionate kiss. For the next fifteen minutes, time seems to stand still for the two of them as they make out while lying on the cement slab/bed inside of the prison cell before falling asleep in each other's arms.

A few minutes later, both Salia and Ersha come to speak with Ange. "Wake up. Ange. it's no use. Do it," Salia tells Ersha, who then picks up the bucket of water and throws it onto the exiled princess and her husband, waking them both up.

"Where am I?/Gah, my steak!" Ange asks and Goku both exclaim at the same time as the two of them sit up and smile lovingly at one another before noticing that they are both both covered in water.

"Ange!" Salia shouts at the princess to get her attention. As soon as Goku's wife hears her squad's Deputy Chief's voice, she yelps and tries to cover herself with her arms.

"You are being informed of your punishment. Ange of Zola squad, for your desertion, you are to be places in the suspension quarters for one week. Your wealth and property will all be confiscated. This includes the Villkiss, of course," Salia informed Ange, who did not look happy in the least, if the way she grit her teeth and grunted angrily is anything to go by.

"You have to take responsibility. You're a deserter, after all. Hey. why? Why did you run away from here? We've been here since we were babies. We don't know the outside world, and we don't have anyone waiting for us. We have no reason to leave. There's no place for us Norma out there. So why?" Ersha spoke up next, her facial expression one of troubled and confused by Ange's actions.

Before an answer could be given by either Ange or Goku, Salia spoke first. "Ultimately it's because she's different from us. I shouldn't have trusted her."

As they both started to walk away, Goku suddenly was standing before them from outside of the cell that he was sharing with Ange! "Do you two really believe that? Her kid sister called out to her for help, but it was a trap," Goku, with a serious look on his face, told Ersha and Salia, both of who are now both wide-eyed at learning this new information. "Oh yeah and one more thing. Soon Norma _will _have a place in this world. I can promise you that," Goku finished and teleported back into Ange's prison cell.

"Goku...," Ange started to say with a grateful, loving smile, when she suddenly sneezed. She then saw a blanket and her clothes on the bedside next to where she had been sleeping with Goku moments ago. "Cold," She said with a shiver and wrapped herself in it. Goku, of course, isn't just going to let his beloved wife stay cold when he can do something about it, so he walks up to his wife and pulls her into a warm hug. With a truly happy smile, she puts her head on his chest and closes her eyes. "I wish we could stay like this forever," She tenderly whispers in the ear of her beloved Saiyan God.

"Shut up," Two very familiar voices to both Goku and Ange suddenly interrupt. "Vegeta!/Hilda!" Goku and Ange exclaim at the same time.

Ange started walking up to Hilda. "Stay away!" Hilda told Ange with a raise of her voice, but the princess still kept walking towards Zola's ex-lover.

"So you're back here too, huh?" Ange asked the red-haired girl, only to hear her sneeze. "Hilda! Are you okay?" Ange asks her friend and reaching over to her.

"I said stay away!" Hilda repeats angrily to the princess, sitting up and revealing her face, which was all beaten up.

"What happened to your face?!" Ange asked Hilda in shock and worry. It look like she'd gotten beaten senseless!

However, the red-haired girl wasn't going to talk that easily. "Why don't you tell me first?" Hilda asks/demands.

"Death sentence. I was stripped, beaten, mocked, and hanged," Ange said, holding her throat. "Then my beloved Goku saved me just in time," She finished.

"Yeah, but she was and is once more immortal, so it wouldn't have mattered anyways. Still, I killed them all. I did bring them back to life, though, and gave them another chance. Of course I was still very angry with them, so I made them come back toyou life through my posterior. Now they'll stink until they change. Oh, and they're already out spreading the word of what will happen to humanity if they don't change, so Norma and those who use Mana should be getting along with each other soon," Goku explained to Hilda and Vegeta. "Yeah, and then she wanted to hang while having me perform-mmm!" Goku is then cut off by Ange, who puts a hand over her husband's mouth while blushing a deep crimson red.

"Oh? I didn't know that you were so hardcore, Ange! Anyways, that's pretty impressive," Hilda commented with a sly smirk, resulting in steam coming out of the princess's ears.

"W-Well, what happened to you? " Ange asked, now extremely flustered.

"Hilda here got beaten up by 50 men here when I was flying around and looking for Kakarot here. I got tired of waiting after beating a small group senseless, so I told her to wait here while I went off to go look for him. While I was distracted, another group came along, this time with 50 guys, and beat her up. When I got back there, I went Super Saiyan God on their sorry asses and blew them the fuck up!" Vegeta yelled irritably, causing both Ange and Goku to sweatdrop.

"Then Vegeta told me that you two were coming here, and he flew me back while carrying me bridal-style. We were having so much fun until you two arrived, tch," Hilda chimed in, causing Vegeta to blush fiercely. "Although I'm curious as to why you continue to call Ange's husband Kakarot instead of Goku. Is that a nickname or something?"

The thought of giving anyone such a nickname causes Vegeta to face-fault. "How did you-who in the-nevermind. Kakarot is his Saiyan Name. Goku is the name given to him when he came here to this planet as a baby almost 3,000,000,000 Years ago," Vegeta explained to Hilda, who then thanked him for the explanation. The Saiyan Prince gives her a nod of acknowledgement in response, though his usual scowl stays in place.

**PLAY SONG: "DJ Sammy-We're In Heaven" by Do**

"Hey...did you ever find your mother, Hilda?" Ange asked the red-haired girl in the cell with her.

"She rejected me for being a Norma. When I was about to shatter, though, a miracle happened. A God came to save me. God Vegeta, and my man. If it wasn't for for him, then I would've lost all hope. I owe him everything," Hilda told the exiled princess and her husband, eliciting a warm smile from the two of them. "I can't believe that I'm dating a 3,000,000,000 year old omnipotent God from another planet who looks like he's 25 and has the body that even Zeus would kill for. In this Hell, of all places, and me, of all people. It just doesn't seem possible. It all feels like a dream."

Then Ange spoke up. "It's the same with Goku. If my extraterrestrial God hadn't come when he did, then I don't know what I would've done. He's saved me so many times, and I also owe him everything. It may not be much, but I have something that I want to do to for him."

Princess Ange then started singing in the prison cell to her beloved husband, Goku. Her voice is angelic-no, euphoric, as she swings her head her head side to side, causing her hair to swing back and forth beautifully before swinging her had back, looking up at the moonlight, which shines down on her beautifully through the barred window of the prison cell. Both Vegeta and Hilda fall into a peaceful sleep as Ange sings with passion. By the time she starts singing on the last line of the song, Goku interrupts her by planting his lips against hers and kisses her deeply and passionately.

***LEMON START***

Goku and Ange lock lips with each other. Ange can feel her husband's amazing muscles pressed up against her, making her aroused as her nipples to become hard. Goku can feel his wife's breasts up against his chest, as well as her pointy nipples poking against his chest, causing his perfect dick to become long and rock-hard.

With her arms and legs wrapped around Goku, Ange repetitively slides up and down Goku's gigantic cock slowly so as to adjust to his size, causing both him and herself to release cries of pleasure at this sensation. The Saiyan God begins groping the princess, arousing said princess even further. Tears started to fall from her eyes both at how amazing this felt, and because of how happy he makes her. Removing his right hand from her right breast, he uses it to wipe the tears and causes her to smile serenely. Now he just had to wait until she gives him the sign to go faster.

Bucking her hips, Ange feels her husband filling her up completely, an experience that that words alone could not express, as it was indescribable. She tightens her grip, and a massive blush makes its way onto her face when she notices her breasts jiggling, and how tightly her inner walls are squeezing him inside her. She feels his hardness inside of her, causing her vision to go blurry.

"Gokuuuu!" Ange screams as she releases some pre-cum that moistens her sacred area and makes it easier for him to slide in and out of her womanhood, too. Before 5 seconds pass, Goku also screams out in ecstasy before releasing some pre-cum of his own into his wife's womanhood.

Now both are repetitively pounding into each other, and Goku starts matching his wife's rhythm. He then grunts at the outstanding experience of her tight walls clutching onto him. She now begins to ride him, causing dreamy sighs to escape from her lips as she loses herself in ecstasy. Fondling her curvy rear, he persists in his movements while nibbling, licking, and sucking on her neck.

Moaning loudly in her dreamy state, Ange becomes entranced from the feel of her body being so heavily pleasures by her partner. Rolling her hips around in exhilaration, her body begins twitching wildly, sending electricity down her spine at how intense this moment is now becoming. Eyes half-lidded, she bounces up and down on his hardness, matching his thrusts that were currently already sending her over the edge. This was Further amplified when he began swirling his tongue around her neck and planting butterfly kisses from her neck to her breasts.

"G-Goku! Please, go faster!" Ange shouts, her riding never once losing momentum, her legs becoming wobbly from her man's thrusts.

Not needing any further encouragement from his wife, Goku begin to push more deeply, causing her to go wide-eyed in return. Grunting lightly, he braced himself and starts pummeling in and out of her vigorously, making her scream out in pleasure with her round ass now smacking hard on his lap. The sounds of flesh connecting fills the room, along with following grunts and moans, boundlessly arousing the two lovers to no end.

Ange keeps whimpering erotically as Goku continues slamming his hardness into her tight entrance. Bucking her hips repeatedly, she matches his movements, and a raging feeling accumulates deep within, a sensation that is truly becoming her addiction. Continuously landing on his lap, she keeps working her hips, savoring every second of this heavenly experience. It was pure satisfaction.

"G-Goku...I'm...I'm getting really close," The princess said in the prison cell through short breaths before moaning loudly as her love relentlessly pounded deep into her core.

"Let's do this together, as I am also getting really close," The Saiyan God grunts loudly before pulling his right hand away and slapping her ass with it as he continues to deeply thrust his manhood inside of her.

Shivering in ecstasy at her husband's actions, Ange keeps moving up and down his hardness with no intention of stopping as she screams into the absolutely blissful moment of intimacy that she is now indulged in. Sweat starts trickling down from her forehead to her breasts, creating an enticing sight for her partner. Feeling his thrusts meeting the deepest reaches of her womanhood, she persisted with landing on his lap, her entire body twitching from this outstanding experience.

Staring at him, Ange met Goku for a steamy kiss as they continue to ride out their intense love making session. Spanking his wife's buttox, the Saiyan God continuously pummels inside of her at a heated pace. Forming a dazed look on her face, Ange moaned repeatedly as her inner walls tighten with each second that passes. She removes herself from the kiss and screams erotically when his right hand firmly slaps her ass again, quickly sending her over the edge. She knew that she couldn't handle much more.

Goku tightened his hold even further and jetted even more furiously into his wife's core, granting the sounds of flesh connecting to run rampant in the prison cell. Ange's inner walls were now almost squeezing her husband, and she ventures off into a trance-like state. When The Saiyan God makes one final thrust, the princess's body shakes like an earthquake, and her eyes dreamily role into the back of her head as the duo loses themselves in _total ecstasy._

GOKUUUUUUU!" Ange screamed at the top of her lungs and climaxed outrageously as her fluids flowed out of her womanhood. At the same time, Goku roared loudly, shaking the building as he released his ungodly load, which went shooting inside of her.

***LEMON END***

After catching her breath, Ange smiles warmly at Goku and gazes warmly into his eyes as tears escaped her own.

"You're so amazing, Goku. I love you, my God. You mean everything to me," Ange whispers to Goku with a loving smile.

"I love you too, my princess. I feel the same way about you too, Ange," The Saiyan God tells the princess in a soft voice before bringing her into another kiss.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 13 done! Over 50,000 words! Woohoo! Please tell me what you think of the chapter. Feel free to REVIEW! **


	14. Goku vs Vegeta?

**DBZ & CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

**Chapter 14: Goku vs. Vegeta?**

"A shift change?" Asks Vivian in confusion.

"First Troop has been relegated to backup, due to concerns about our readiness. Eleanor Squad is on deck today. Tomorrow it will be Betty Squad," Salia informed Zola's squadron, who were all eating a wonderful meal. Zola herself is not there, due to the fact that she is out with a stomach virus.

"Well, combat is out of the question with only five of us," Ersha told the group while taking another piece of food. "However, Goku can still use the multi-form technique, so he will be there to make sure that nobody dies."

"How can you be so nonchalant about this? If we don't get deployed, we don't get paid. Shit. Thanks a lot, breakout sisters," Rosalie asked/stated to Ersha at her laid back attitude before grumbling about Ange and Hilda.

Chris then decided to comment on the two girls. "I hope they never come back," Chris stated bitterly.

"Huh? You're right...," Rosalie replied to Chris's comment, though the orange-haired girl seemed troubled by her silver-haired friend's statement.

Meanwhile, Ange, Goku, Hilda, and Vegeta have just finished having a meal. Whenever their meager meals came, Goku would always create a ton of food for all four of them. The first time this had happened, Hilda realized that this is how Ange almost never ate at the cafeteria, yet never became malnourished. The two girls would always laugh whenever Goku and Vegeta would eat. It was amazing to Hilda to see just how much and how fast the two Saiyan Gods would eat at first, but didn't make it any less hilarious to see two grown guys competing against each other to see who could eat the most, especially when either of them could just make more appear with a thought.

Now two girls are discussing hygiene.

"Man, if only I could have a bath. How long have we been in here, anyways?" Ange, who's hair is extremely disheveled, asks Hilda, who's hair is also completely disheveled.

"A week," Ange's red-haired cellmate answered.

"No wonder you smell," The princess said, trying to be funny.

"You smell the same," Hilda retorted

"I don't ask for much. Just some water to bathe in," Ange stated tiredly.

"Hey, come on girls! You two smell Great!" Goku exclaimed cheerfully. "Isn't that right, Vegeta?"

"I've smelled worse," Vegeta answered, causing Goku and the two girls to sweatdrop.

"Hey, we could create a bath for both Ange and Hilda!" Goku exclaimed to his eternal rival who nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Ange runs up to her Goku and wraps her arms around him in a hug, while Hilda does the same with her Vegeta. Both girls' faces are streaming with tears of joy and gratitude as they lift their heads up. The two girls couldn't find words to describe just how much Goku and Vegeta mean to them in that moment.

So they each deeply and passionately kiss their respective man/God, which both happily return. Goku then picks Ange up bridal-style before laying her on their bench that they sleep on in the prison cell and getting on top of her. Vegeta also does the same with Hilda on the other bench in the prison cell.

"Are you really okay with making love to someone who smells and looks as bad as I do?" Ange asks her husband while looking away in shame.

"What are you talking about, Ange? I think that you smell and look amazing, maybe even better than ever," Goku answered with his famous Son grin, causing tears of happiness to fall from his wife's eyes as she gave her husband a smile full of unconditional love in return.

"By the way, we have had sex just over 14 times a day during the 7 days of this week, coming out to 99 times. This time will mark the 100th time in these last 7 days, so I'm going to make this time special," Goku told the/his princess.

"Hey Vegeta, are you ready?" Goku asked his long time friend/rival, who grinned excitedly, though it definitely would definitely bloodthirsty those who don't know him.

"So you're finally ready, eh, Kakarot? It's about time. Okay, I hope you two girls can wait just a bit longer. It'll be worth it, trust me," Vegeta replied before grabbing Hilda and vanishing. Before Ange could react, Grabs onto her and disappears as well.

Vegeta and his girlfriend, as well as Goku and his wife, reappear in the Realm of the Gods. Hilda's reaction is the same as Ange's when she first visited the place with Goku.

After Hilda calms down, Vegeta and Goku jump 10 yards apart from each other. "Alright girls, I hope you're both ready, because you're about to see what a battle between two omnipotent Gods look like! Enjoy the show! RAAAAAAH!" Vegeta stated before he and Goku both transform into Super Saiyan Gods. Less than a second later, Vegeta and Goku were already fighting.

Neither Ange nor Hilda could believe what was happening! They both moved too fast to even see! If it wasn't for the massive sonic booms that were big enough to make large craters in the ground from even 30,000 feet up into the air, then they would've thought that the two had disappeared!

Goku and Vegeta then both clenched their hands together, raised them above their head, and brought them down on each other. As they both hit the ground, massive craters were formed from where they landed as the ground continued to instantly repair itself.

Immediately, both Saiyan Gods get back up and fly higher up into the air than earlier before reciting the all too familiar names of their signature energy attacks.

Kaaaaameeeee.../Fiiiii...

...haaaaameeeee.../...naaaaal...

...HAAAAAAAAAA!/...FLAAAAAAAASH!

Goku fires off his Kamehameha Wave just as Vegeta does the same with his a Final Flash, both energy beams now headed straight towards one another. When the two energy beams collide at the center, they meld together and start to expand. The two continue expanding until the two reach the ground from 33,000,000 feet above. At this point, they immediately stop firing their beams and let them die out so that Ange and Hilda don't get caught up in the expansion of the energy beams.

Ange and Hilda are only able to fall to their knees and stare at their two beloved omnipotent warriors throughout the entire fight. The two girls were so blown away that they could barely register a thought. They _did,_ however, notice that their nipples have become the hardest and the perkiest that they have ever been before.

Once both Saiyan Gods float to the ground, they walk up to Ange and Hilda. "I believe that it's about time to head back. We're about to get a visit from someone, after all. It seems that Momoka is a bit too paranoid about the health of Kakarot's princess," Vegeta stated with his trademark scowl. "Apparently, the worthless piece of trash that runs the island isn't very happy about the servant girl interfering with the way things work there."

If Ange wanted to retort, then she did a perfect job of Not showing it. She probably Didn't even notice the comment that the Saiyan Prince had just made due to the shock of what she had just seen, if her shocked facial expression and unblinking wide eyes are any indication. With that, the four left for their next destination.

When they arrived, the sound of the door to this area of the building slammed Open, and Officer Jill walked right up to them. "Ange, your maid keeps bothering the staff. Therefore, you are sentenced to-" Jill is interrupted by Vegeta, who is _not_ happy about not being able to finish his fight with his eternal rival/friend.

"Now see here, woman! I've had just about enough of you! You may be in charge here right now, but that can easily be changed at anytime I so desire. So get out of here, and take your punishment with you before I come out there and send you STRAIGHT TO HELL!" Vegeta roared at the end, Shocking the head officer of Arzenal Island.

"I-FINE! Damn...grrraaah!" Jill shouted in frustration at the bane of her existence and stomped out of the area.

When she had finally left, Vegeta smirked and Goku turned to Ange. "So, did you enjoy the fight? Goku asked with his usual famous Son grin.

Ange and Hilda were breathing heavily on their hands and knees, and their mouths were both open as their tongues hung out. Their eyes were glazed over, and the inner sides of their eyebrows rose up, making it look as though the two girls are desperately longing and pleading for something...or someone.

"Kakarot? I don't think they can wait any longer." Vegeta asked/said with a smirk as he turned to his fellow Saiyan God. "At least we know that they enjoyed our little fight." Vegeta finished his piece, followed by picking Hilda up and laying her down on the prison cell's left bench.

Nodding, Goku does the same with Ange on the prison cell's other bench on the right while looking lovingly into his wife's eyes, who returns the gesture.

Both couples have taken their clothes off and are about to kiss when a sudden disruption is felt in the air right above Arzenal Island itself! Both Saiyan Gods look at each other for a few seconds before just shrugging and went back what they were doing. The other Goku and Vegeta from their multi-form technique would be there anyways, so it's nothing to worry about. With that in mind, Goku brings Ange into a deep, passionate kiss while Vegeta does the same with Hilda.

"Huh? Isn't this...?" One of the girls in the control room with Officer Jill trails off upon hearing and seeing a beep on one of the machines.

"It's a singular signature," A second girl in the control room answers. "It's right above Arzenal!"

Above the base of Arzenal Island, a distortion in the air forms around pink lighting before a tear between dimensions appears in the sky, along with a multitude of DRAGONs.

"More enemies in bound. Scuna class, six. No, 21. 65-wait, 128-no, too many to estimate," The second girl states, her composure already regained.

Officer Bronson then enters the room and chimes in. "We didn't even get a call. How?" She asks in confusion.

Jill then announces the situation to everyone inside the building, ordering everyone to deploy _all _Para-mails due to the sheer number of enemy DRAGONs. Bronson then voiced out her concerns about nobody being around to protect the base without any Para-mails left, only to gasp as a gun is thrown to her by one of the girls in the control room.

Guns come up from all around the island as the buildings self-defense system is activated and start shooting at the incoming DRAGONs, and hitting a few in the process. One of the DRAGONs makes it into the control room of the base, causing a panick. As soon as it roars, though, a boot goes right through it's back and out the other side of it's stomach, courtesy of Vegeta.

"Okay, who's next?" Vegeta asks with a smirk before flying off to find more targets, leaving the ladies in the control room to blink twice with dumbly confused Expressions gracing their features.

In another area of the base, more DRAGONs are attacking the hangar, where Zola Squad is currently shooting at. As one gets close to the team, a small, finger-sized yellow beam of energy goes straight through the DRAGON's neck before he flies off to his next target.

"Good thing we have Goku and Vegeta, eh, girls?" Ersha giggles, eliciting nods of agreement from her fellow teammates.

Suddenly, the rest of the DRAGONs start retreating back to the tear in dimensions whence they came upon hearing the sound of someone singing. Suddenly, 3 Para-mails appear from the other dimension to join the fray!

However, _these _Para-mails prove to be enemies when each of them launches a massive attack in unison towards the Para-mails of the Norma.

However, the Norma Para-mails, along with the Norma in them, of course, disappear and reappear off to the side, just as the attacks were about to wipe them out. They _did, _however, hit Arzenal Island, basically destroying half of it.

Goku and Ange were both having sex on one side of the cell, while Hilda and Vegeta were making love on the other side of the cell, both the guys in the Super Saiyan God transformation as part of the 100th-time-having-sex-in-a-week special. Suddenly, a large explosion, followed by a DRAGON crashing through the cell, ruined it all, or at least for the girls, anyways, if their terrified screams were anything to go by.

"WHAT! THE! FUUUUUUUUCK!" Vegeta screamed out in a rage, ready to crush every last remaining enemy out there.

Momoka then comes to see if the four are alright. Unlocking the cell door with her Mana, she has to hold her nose when Ange and Hilda come due to their stench. The two girls are about to go out and face the enemy as well until Vegeta spoke up.

"NOT SO DAMN FAST! DON'T YOU _DARE _INTERFERE! THEY'RE MIIIIIIIINE!" Vegeta roars out and shoots off after his soon-to-be victims.

"Vegeta, you forgot your clothes," Goku hollers out to the Saiyan Prince, but it was too late, as said Saiyan Prince was already too far away to hear his friend call out to him. Not that it would've gotten through to him anyways, due to the fact that he was so angry that he wouldn't have noticed even if he could've heard his fellow Saiyan God's voice.

Momoka then asked the two girls to take a bath. Ange wanted to, but Hilda grabbed her arm and pulled the princess with her, stating that they didn't have time right now. Goku followed the two girls, though he was dressed, unlike his eternal friend/rival.

"The Second Troop, along with the Third Troop, are both safe, thanks to Goku and Vegeta. However, neither of these troops are mentally fit to continue fighting," A woman reported to Officer Jill, who then ordered for all command authority to be given over to Zola of First Troop, who was ready to join the fray, regardless of her health. Jill then ordered for all the remaining Para-mails to attack the DRAGONs.

Goku, Ange, Hilda, and Momoka all went to the hangar, only to find it empty. Salia had decided to take the (ir)responsibility of piloting the Villkiss herself after an argument with Jill, who had told her to let Ange use it. Regardless, Hilda lends Ange a ride on her own, saving the Deputy Chief's ass.

the fight roars on, and Ange eventually gets the Villkiss back. The person in the enemy Para-mail decides that she's had enough, and starts singing, thereby powering up her machine for a massive attack again, turning it golden in the process. Ange recognizes the song and starts singing as well, and her machine starts to turn gold as well in preparation for a massive attack of her own.

They fire off their attacks, and they collide with one another, the beams both equal in power. Just then, a woman with blue hair appears from the enemy Para-mail and asks why a fake was able to use The Star Song. When Ange asked what the song was and what was going on, flashes of visions appeared before the two women of what looked...exactly like them!

"It looks like it's almost time," The 'enemy' blue-haired girl said cryptically and started to disappear. Ange cries out for her to wait, but she's already almost gone. Just as the mysterious bluenette is consumed in the light, she tells the princess that the truth is with Aura, whatever that meant, before disappearing in a flash of light and retreating back to her dimension, along with the DRAGONs.

The other two ships were about to follow, but just then, an enraged scream was heard for a split-second before he flew through both machines with his fist outstretched in less than a millisecond's time shattered them both, along with the two women piloting them. He sent a blast of energy through the closing portal, though, as a 'going-away gift'.

Ange, however, was too deep in thought to even notice the spectacle. "Truth?" The princess asked in confusion.

"I see. The last key was...a song," Jill said to herself as the First Troop heads back home.

Later that evening, something said about losing a plant startles Jill greatly. When she asks how long they have left the nurse of Arzenal Island told told Jill that she didn't know. She was about to say something else, but she trailed off, not finishing her reply.

After finally cooling off and becoming one person again by dispelling the multi-form technique, Vegeta returned to and entered the base, slamming the door behind him as he entered through the cafeteria. As he started walking past everyone while scowling, he noticed the shell-shocked stares coming from everyone but Goku, Ange, and Hilda.

"What?" The Saiyan Prince/God spat out, not in the mood to deal with whatever the Hell was going on with these girls.

"Vegeeeeeta...Vegeeeeeeta...," An eerily familiar voice sounded all around the cafeteria. "You forgot...your clothes," Ghost Nappa says as he suddenly appears a few inches away from the Saiyan Prince's face.

Slooooowly, Vegeta looks down to find that he is, indeed, in nothing but his birthday suit, as naked as the day he was born.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Vegeta screamed out at the top of his lungs.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 14 complete! Please leave a comment and tell me what you thought about this chapter. Until next time, peace out!**


	15. Dark Secrets

**DBZ & CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

****DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.****

**A/N: I will be busy for the next few days. Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 15: Dark Secrets**

Currently, the world leaders are all having a meeting in an unknown location. The reasons for this meeting is to discuss the "self-proclaimed" omnipotent God known as Goku, as well as the recent DRAGON attack. If that weren't enough, another man had appeared that appeared similar to Goku!

"To think that the DRAGON would launch an attack," One of the men stated in disbelief.

Another man, who sat next to and on the left of the first man to speak, spoke up next. "That Para-mail. It isn't a DRAGON's, is it?" He asked while he was looking at the enemy Para-mail from the attack during the time it had turned golden on a floating projection screen.

"It is the Misurugi royal family's duty to Manage the Singulars. mister Julio-no, Your Majesty, please explain," A woman then requested of Princess Ange's brother.

Prince-turned-King Julio, who looked like he was about to lose his sanity to fear thanks to a certain Saiyan God, somehow managed to reply shakily. "T-Th-There w-wasn't a-a-any s-sign w-wh-wha-whatsoever th-that t-t-the D-Dawn P-Pillar h-ha-had activ-v-v-vated! St-St-Still, w-who c-c-cares ab-bout that, tho-though?! The-e r-real P-problem he-here is G-G-GOKU AND THE NEWCOMER VEGETA!"

For a moment, the air was tense before the woman before finally broke the silence. "I can't take it anymore!" She screamed before puking from the stench coming off of Julio's body, along with everyone else at the meeting.

Julio glared at every one of them as they stopped a few feet away from the table on the other side of where he was sitting.

"Hey! Come back to the table this instant! I was _farted_ back into existence! on't blame me for something that I didn't do!" Prince Julio yelled indignantly at his fellow colleagues. "Anyways, we should resign ourselves to his demands! I've seen Goku in action with my own eyes! You all even smell what he did to me! This isn't a joke! We may actually have to go along with this! Otherwise, we'll all lose our Mana and become Norma! He was not bluffing, so we don't have any choice!" Julio finished fearfully.

Everyone else at the meeting then mumbled among themselves for a few minutes before finally reaching a decision.

Back at Arzenal Island, Ange and Goku are having sex once while Ange sings to to Goku in the process.

everyone was working on cleaning up the aftermath of the attack on their base. Officer Jill has also just assigned Hilda as the new Captain of the First Troop. When asked about Salia, Jill tells them that she's been put in detention for disobeying an order.

After Vegeta had congratulated Hilda, he and all but three people in the rest of the First Troop left to organize themselves and be on standby. The three people who had stayed behind, however, were Goku, Ange, and Momoka. Ange went up to the head officer of Arzenal island and asked her to explain everything upon making sure that her detention was over.

"Now, when we're so busy?" Asked Jill in an exasperated tone.

"Who do you think it was that saved everyone?" Ange quipped.

Sighing, Jill gave in. "Fine, Ange and Goku. But ditch the maid."

After going outside to the hotsprings, Jill told the two everything. Goku remained silent throughout the entire story, though it looked like he was quite angry, given he way that he usually reacts after having his eyes hidden by the shadow of his hair, like they were at the time.

When Jill had finished telling her story, Goku, who still had his eyes hidden behind the shadow of his baings, spoke in an eerily quiet voice, though the intense anger behind it was impossible to miss.

"That's right," Were the words that came from Goku's mouth.

Ange and Jill looked at him wide-eyed upon realizing that he must have seen the whole thing from where he was staying at the time, the Realm of the Gods. They were definitely pissed now.

The Saiyan God knew what they were about to ask him, so he answered before they could question his decision. "I didn't stop it because I wanted to give humanity another chance. I kept giving and giving until Ange here came was the next victim. It was the last straw! I'D HAD ENOUGH!" He roared at the end, causing a lighting bolt to strike nearby.

Now that they both understood all of this, they calmed down and gave him a nod of understanding, though that didn't mean that Jill was elated for him taking so long to make things right. She was a princess too!

Ange, on the other hand, felt overjoyed that things turned out the way they did, and it was all thanks to Goku. She brought her Saiyan God into a deep, passionate make out session as tears of joy stream down her cheeks.

When they finally break the kiss, they smile lovingly at each other. Their hormones now raging, both Goku and Ange leave the pool and rush back into their original room on Arzenal Island.

It was time once again.

***LEMON START***

Goku stepped back slightly and wiped away Ange's tears before smiling at her. Following suit, he brought her close once more and then kissed her tenderly, which she happily reciprocated. The princess's lips tasted really sweet as always as her partner deepened the kiss further, while he also began caressing her soft blond hair. Goku's tongue soon conquered Ange's mouth as it found the furthest reaches of her throat, and the blonde managed a cute moan as her tongue danced around with her partner's.

Ange instinctively wrapped her arms around Goku's neck, who in turned wrapped his arms around her curvy waist. She moaned happily into the passionate lip lock that she engaged her man with, as her tongue wildly rubbed against his. Tightening her grip around her lover, Ange felt herself being carried off into ecstasy as the make out session persisted. With that, she was gently pushed down onto the bed by her husband, who ended the kiss when he was on top of her.

"Ange, I have a request. I realize that you have wanted to sing while doing something intimate with me for a long time now, but haven't been able to work up the courage to do so. I want you to know that you have nothing to worry about. You have the most beautiful voice that I have ever heard, and I'd be honored if you would sing to me as we do this now," Goku told Ange in a sincere tone as he looked deep into the eyes of his beautiful blond-haired angel with a soft expression on his face.

This brought an overjoyed yet soft smile onto Ange's face, and she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Yes! Of course I will! Hearing that from you means the world to me, Goku. I love you so much, my husband," She said lovingly while shedding slight tears.

Goku's eyes softened at the words while he smiled brightly at his wife, and he slowly brought his mouth to her neck before sucking on it as gently as he possibly could.

As Ange started singing, the Saiyan God's tongue continuously touched a delicate area on her body, which caused her to shudder at the sudden jolts of pleasure that she was now experiencing. The 16 year old girl twisted her head slightly while Goku kept planting kisses and soft licks, exciting her even further into the sensation and causing her voice to rise-though it still sounded beautiful, I might add-as she sang. Ange moaned adorably when her adoring man cupped her breasts from above her skin-tight bodysuit and slowly wriggled around the bed with joy. The princess then slowly got up and started undressing herself of the said bodysuit that everyone wears at Arzenal Island and quickly threw it on the floor.

Now stark naked, Ange's entire body is now visible to Goku, who smiled because his beautiful partner was easing into the loving moment of intimacy. The 3,000,000,000 year old Saiyan God with the looks of a 25 year old male kept his smile intact and slowly grabbed one of his wife's mounds by bringing his lover closer to him before kissing her affectionately. After the blonde brushed her lips with her love's, Goku removed his clothing as well. Everytime that Ange has been around the pure-hearted Saiyan God when he wasn't wearing clothes in the past, she has always blushed heavily while subconsciously roaming his amazing body, and this time was no different. Goku inwardly chuckled to himself upon seeing her reaction, happy that she was still as captivated as ever by his physique. He then held his woman down by the shoulders before proceeding to make out with her.

Shortly after, the black-haired Saiyan God broke the kiss, and his lips slowly trailed down to his lover's chest. Ange whimpered, and her face flushed upon the jolts of pleasure she felt from the love of her life, who was flicking his tongue all over her sensitive body. Goku brought his mouth towards the 16 year old girl's beautiful breasts, and then he gently squeezed them before sucking on them alternatively. The princess moaned as she threw her head back in the utmost joy and happiness, if her voice suddenly rising to a _high_ soprano as she sang was anything to go by. She slowly came down from her sudden high before letting out smaller moans as the black-haired Saiyan God continued to play with her mounds.

"You truly are beautiful, Ange," Goku whispered in a loving and delicate tone as he moved his free hand down his partner's body, purposely slowing down to further tease her.

Ange had to stop singing momentarily upon her eyes moistening and voice cracking when hearing this from her loving man, which caused her to look at him with the utmost affection. The princess shivered when she felt the black-haired Saiyan God's warm hand go down her body before she suddenly arched her back in pleasure when his hand rubbed on her wet nether lips. Goku slowly started kissing his way down from Ange's neck, breasts, and stomach until he reached the place he wanted, which was his wife's twitching womanhood. Smiling to himself, he quickly brought his mouth over to his woman's wet folds and began licking the lips, quickly sending both the blonde and her over the edge.

"Goku, that feels so good!" Ange cried out as she quickly placed her hands on her husband's head before giving off pleasurable moans at this amazing sensation.

Goku chuckled as he continued to lick his blond-haired beauty's folds, bringing her to a whole different high and causing her voice to suddenly rise as she sang, skipping over soprano and going straight into an erotic yet still beautifully melodic scream when he lightly sucked on her clit. This action really seemed to entice Ange, so the young-looking man slowly pulled his woman closer to him before licking her deeply, and the cute whimpers resulting from it gave him all the reason to continue. The blonde quivered at this amazing feeling before moaning loudly as Goku started caressing her breasts with his hands. With that, he delved his tongue deeper inside his wife, who quickly screamed out in satisfaction. This made her realize that the experience was becoming too much for her to handle.

"Ahhh! Gokuuu!" Ange shouted in pleasure and then removed her hands from her man's amazing spiky, black hair before clutching the bed sheets tightly.

Goku removed his tongue slightly and then furiously started sucking on Ange's clit, causing her to arch her back further as her angelic singing and moaning resonated throughout the room. He then gradually brought his right hand over to his 16 year old wife's lower region before dipping a finger inside her wet heat. He then started pumping in and out of her entrance, and Ange twitched as her eyes went wide while a trance-like state formed on her face.

With that, the black-haired Saiyan God quickly removed his mouth from his wife's lower lips and then began rubbing on them before licking them again. In return, the blonde's body began twitching wildly as the love of her life started thrusting his finger into her womanhood again, continuously brushing his lips on her folds all the while. Hearing those screams of pleasure only gave the young-looking man to persist in his movements. He kept pumping in and out of his beautiful lady at a heated pace, to which her tight inner walls began squeezing him.

Ange was slowly losing herself to the ecstasy that her lover was providing her with, and her mouth opened widely when she felt what was approaching her. "I-I… I can't hold back anymore!" She exclaimed before her eyes bulged slightly as her walls finally clamped down.

"GOKU!" Ange yelled right before erotically screaming out the last word of her song at the top of her lungs as she climaxed into her partner's mouth. She then panted heavily, and her body slowly stopped twitching.

The black-haired Saiyan God simply accepted the drink as he leaned up and swallowed it all. "Not only are you a sweet person Ange, but you taste really sweet as well." He complimented before licking his fingers.

Blushing beet red upon seeing the actions of her husband, Ange huffed adorably as she finally came down from her high. Goku smirked before grabbing his woman's ankle and pulling her until she was fully underneath him, straddling her hips and switching positions so that his blonde wife was on top.

knowing what her husband wanted, Ange slowly crawled down south, to which slowly began removing the black-haired Saiyan God's boxers as a volcanic blush swiftly erupted on her features. The size of her husband's hardness never ceases to amaze the blonde, who gulped nervously before trembling in excitement as heat began spreading throughout her entire body. Upon seeing this, Goku chuckled and let his beautiful wife do her thing because he wanted her to go at her own pace.

"No matter how many times I see it, I always find it amazing that it can be so big. I can't help but wonder how I always handle it so well," Ange whispered as she tenderly began stroking her husband with a gentle and loving touch, while her cute blush remained intact.

Goku smirked at his wife's words and ran a few fingers through her hair before groaning slightly as he felt the touch of Ange's delicate fingers. In return, the blonde smiled as she looked at the love of her life being pleased by what she was doing. With this in mind, she began licking the member to further please the one she loves so much. On impulse, Ange started pumping with one hand while she licked the head with her tongue, before bringing her mouth over the hardness as she began sucking on it.

"Just like that, my princess. Your mouth feels amazing," Goku growled huskily, to which his gorgeous lady blushed and nodded with a radiant smile, knowing that her husband was feeling good.

As she got accustomed to this, Ange mouthed him deeper inside her and could now feel the thickness reach the depths of her throat. Hearing her adoring man's grunts of approval, the 16 year old girl started managing a few deep throughts, but she wasn't ever able to hold it for long until she had gotten warmed up. However, she didn't care for how long that would take, which was usually only 30 seconds-because she loved Goku, and she would do anything for him. She wanted to make him feel as thoroughly pleased as she felt when he was sending her off into ecstasy. With that, the blonde decided to bite the bullet and began bobbing her head up and down rhythmically as she mouthed the hardness like never before.

Ange quickly got used to the faster speed, and she was now taking in her man like it was second nature to her. She kept bobbing her head vigorously while beginning to rub her husband's thighs with her affectionate touch. As soon as the love of her life's grunts hit her eardrums, Ange felt so proud that she was making her black-haired Saiyan God feel good and continuously sucked him heatedly. At this point, Goku realized how close he was as he felt himself twitch inside his wife's mouth. The feeling of his princess on him, along with her hands, her beautiful face, and the blissful intimate moment simply became too much for the pure-hearted Saiyan God to bare.

"Ange, I'm cumming!" Goku growled as he gripped the bed sheets before ejaculating deep into his wife's mouth.

Eyes widening instantly, Ange felt her handsome partner's fluids rushing inside her, but she tried her best to swallow everything and not let it go to waste. After savoring and swallowing the release, she slowly took her mouth off her husband's hardness and then felt some of the fluids drop on her fingers. She smiled as she simply brought her wet fingers up to her mouth and licked them clean.

Pleased that she was all done gulping down her new favorite drink, the blonde began licking her lips. "That was really tasty Goku," She said happily with a slight blush on her face.

Goku smiled as he grabbed a hold of his lady's arm and they interchanged their position. Ange was now laying on her back, and both lovers were looking each other deep in the eyes. Goku leaned in to kiss the top of Ange's head, causing her to smile softly.

"Are you ready?" The black-haired Saiyan God asked his wonderful woman with an expression that held nothing but love and affection.

Nodding, the princess smiled back lovingly and relaxed as she awaited the inevitable.

Goku gently pushed inside as he felt the tight inner walls of his gorgeous angel squeeze his hardness. His eyes softened, and he smiled as he cupped his woman's cheek and kissed his beautiful wife while slowly starting to move his manhood in and out of her womanood.

Ange felt her womanhood writhe in pleasure as she felt herself get filled completely, as her husband was inside herself. Her eyes showed the utmost love and affection for the Super Saiyan God.

Kissing her eyelashes, Goku smiled softly before beginning to move faster and harder, while the blonde's heavenly moans filled the room that the both of them were originally living at on Arzenal Island. Goku saw the blissful look that formed on his wife's face, and his smile never wavered as he pushed himself deeper inside her. As a result, Ange started screaming out in pleasure from this wonderful sensation. The blonde panted and formed a radiant smile of he own as she slowly began bucking her hips to match her husband's movements. Goku grunted at the feel of his wife's tight inner walls squeezing him and used his hands to hold her before thrusting deeper into her core.

"I love this feeling of being with you and I never want it to end. I love you so much, Goku!" Goku yelled at the top her lungs before moaning as her beautiful breasts jiggled back and forth from her husband's thrusts.

Goku smiled fondly at his lady's words before leaning in and kissing her passionately, which she simply melted into. "It will definitely last forever, and I will always love you too, I give you my word," He told her warmly in response as he looked down at his stunning blonde-haired angel.

Ange became lost in a sea of pleasure as she felt the love of her life move his hands towards her breasts, and then proceeding to caress and massage them with a gentle touch. Goku slowly leaned in and started sucking on his wife's mounds alternatively, while the blonde moaned loudly and arching her back. Keeping one hand on his partner's jiggling breasts, the black-haired Saiyan God brought his other one downwards and slowly rubbed on her folds while continuously pummeling inside her.

This pleasure was getting too much to handle for Ange and her eyes shut tight as this went on. "G-Goku, I am coming close." She voiced out in a weak voice before slowly wriggling around on the bed with a worn smile on her face.

Goku grunted before giving her a nod. "Go on Ange. Let it all go," He huskily said, to which his wife quivered with pleasure and moaned loudly as the Saiyan God repeatedly jetted into her entrance.

As the intimacy was at full throttle, Ange was quickly being sent over the edge. Each time Goku would thrust deeply into her womanhood, she felt her walls clamping and a raging pressure building inside of her. It was paradise and the feeling of being so thoroughly pleasured by the love of her life was becoming too much for her to handle. Moans escaped her while a blush rose to her cheeks at the sight of her breasts becoming squeezed against her man's chest when he leaned into her for a kiss.

Pulling away quickly, Goku realized that his woman was reaching her limit, and he kept thrusting rhythmically while using his hands to massage Ange's breasts alternatively. Closing in once more, he quickly began sucking on the perky mounds before fondling them in his hands as his thrusts persisted. He then used the hand he now had on his wife's stomach and began vigorously rubbing on her folds, while continually pummeling into her core. With this, the blonde was moaning and screaming in pleasure before her eyes slowly rolled to the back of her head as her walls finally collapsed.

"G-Goku! Ohhhhh Kami!" Ange screamed as her liquids rushed from within her and completely drenched her husband's hardness.

The princess was in a daze, as that was always one of the best three things she had experienced in her life. Coming down from her high, she realized that Goku was slowly pulling out of her, which caused her to moan angelically as her fluids leaked out of her womanhood. The black-haired Saiyan God smiled fondly at Ange and gently kissed her on the lips, which she simply melted into before she deepened the action. Goku positioned himself near his wife and held each other delicately for a short while before Goku spoke up again.

The young-looking Saiyan God then leaned into the blonde's ear. "Can you handle a little bit more?" He asked lovingly before moving back to see his wife.

"You know that I can, my love," Ange pouted cutely, which caused Goku to chuckle before passionately making out with her again.

The black-haired Saiyan God then picked up his wife and carried her bridal-style to the nearest wall before backing her into it. The 16 year old girl's serene smile never wavered as her handsome husband delicately carried her.

"Wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist, Ange," Goku said, to which the blonde nodded before following her loving partner's instructions.

When Ange was securely wrapped around Goku, he wrapped his own arms around her waist. The 16 year old girl slowly slid down as she could feel her husband's hardness gradually taking into her warmth. Ange moaned loudly at the feeling and then tightened her grip around the black-haired Saiyan God, who grunted as he slowly began to thrust into her entrance. The blonde instinctively started bucking her hips while her loving husband held onto her ass. She then began experiencing something which simply couldn't be expressed in words. It was beyond comprehension.

Goku continued pummeling into his beautiful wife's warmth, and her tight walls ground him in return. Ange's amazing, pointy nipples rubbed all over Goku's chest as her breasts jiggled, causing him to moan as he thrusted deep into his lover's womanhood. In return, the 16 year old girl placed her head over his shoulder and shuddered in pleasure.

"OH Goku!" Ange screamed at this amazing sensation because, as always, it was quickly becoming an addiction for her because of her husbands powers as a God. She quickly braced herself as the thrusts into her entrance persisted.

Goku grunted as he pounded into Ange, whose innards ground his length. A blush formed on the blond-haired girl that covered her entire face upon feeling both her womanhood tightening on her husband, and her breasts continuously jiggling against his chiseled chest. Goku pushed deeply into his wife, who moaned loudly as she began riding him rhythmically. Ange quickly brought her mouth towards her man's ear and licked on the lobe, while Goku groped her buttocks and pushed deep within her. The Saiyan God then cupped his wife's perky breasts and rubbed them together as they bounced, causing the blonde to blush again before moaning again.

Goku started nibbling, licking, and sucking on his partner's neck as he toyed with her breasts and caressed them gently. Meanwhile, Ange couldn't handle this anymore because the very feeling was causing her eyesight to get glossy. Moaning loudly, she began bouncing up and down, trying to match the love of her life's movements, while Goku kept thrusting deep into her womanhood.

"I...feel it again, Goku. I feel myself getting there again," Ange mumbled before huffing as she began riding her partner at a heated pace, causing her legs became wobbly in the process.

The young-looking Saiyan God nodded as he pushed more deeply into the blonde, causing her to go wide-eyed. "I'm getting there too, Ange. Let's do this together," He grunted loudly and then braced himself before vigorously pummeling in and out of his wife, making her scream out in pleasure.

Ange trickled her fingers through her husband's hair and trembled as the love of her life slammed his hardness into her tight entrance. Goku groaned as he pumped himself further into his beautiful wife while her plump ass smacked on his lap. The blonde bucked her hips in sync with her partner's thrusts and whimpered as the black-haired Saiyan God caressed her rear. Ange moaned louder and louder as she kept landing her husband, who grunted as he continued his thrusting. Ange then looked at Goku with a dazed look on her face before bouncing on him at an incredibly furious pace as sweat trickled down her forehead.

Goku grunted loudly, and he also started pummeling even faster into his wife. The blush remained strong on the blond-haired girl's face as the black-haired Saiyan God pounded into her womanhood, her tight insides rubbing onto him. The sounds of flesh connecting filled the room as the grunts and moans aroused Ange and Goku to no end, causing them to continue their blissful moment of intimacy. Goku kept his pace and held out as long as he could, until they finally lost themselves in _total ecstasy_.

"GOKU!"

"ANGE!"

As Ange screamed her release, her warmth clamped down on Goku's hardness, and her vision became hazy as she felt her fluids gush. The black-haired Saiyan God growled as he spurted his warm load deep into the blonde before they both looked at each other and locked lips with a passion. Goku separated from the kiss and removed himself from his loving wife's womanhood, while the blonde moaned loudly as her husband's fluids flooded her innards and leaked out of her.

Ange kept herself securely wrapped around the love of her life as the pure-hearted Saiyan God slowly walked over to the bed and lowered himself onto it. With that, the princess unwrapped her legs from Goku and rolled to the soft bed sheets, panting heavily before turning to her husband with the utmost love and affection. Goku smiled as he gently began playing with his blond-haired angel's hair, and the woman in question simply looked at him with moist eyes.

Ange then looked at Goku and gave him a serene smile. "I truly and undeniably love you with all my heart, and nothing will ever change that, Goku. You are my everything, _my Saiyan God_," She told the love of her life with tears forming in her eyes.

"Every time I look at you, it brings a smile to my face. You mean more to me than words can describe, and I feel the same way, Ange," Goku told his wife softly before taking a pause to see her looking at him intently with tears forming once more.

The Saiyan God formed a loving smile on his face. "I love you too, _my princess,_" He whispered, to which Ange just lost it and immediately started sobbing into his chest as the two of them were now practically glued together.

Goku wiped Ange's tears and gave her one of his famous Son grins before bringing her into a soft, tender kiss. The two of them separated and smiled once more as the princess happily laid in her husband's protective arms. She knew that everything would be okay with him by her side, and _nothing _is ever going to change that.

***LEMON END***

After making love to each other, both Ange and Goku walk back into the pool with Jill.

"Have fun?" Jill asked, getting a nod from Ange, who also thanked the head officer at Arzenal Island for showing her how pampered and sheltered she was from the world. This was when the pure-hearted Saiyan God spoke up in concern.

"You shouldn't thank her just yet. You don't really know what she's done, but don't worry, I always end up fixing things. Still, she keeps making my job a real pain. It's annoying to have to alter the past without effecting the future as much as I have to. It's nothing but a though to fix it, but doing it so much will just get annoying after awhile," Goku deadpanned, causing Jill's eyes to widen.

He definitely knows.

Before Ange could ask what the Saiyan God meant by that, though, a report of a DRAGON had just been made inside the base, causing Ange and Jill to run off to their posts Ange was about to shoot but recognized something different about it and sang to it instead. At the end of her song, Ange reached out, touched the DRAGON, and watched it poof back into Vivian, who had apparently turned into a DRAGON.

When Vivian fainted a few seconds later, Jasmine began to move another DRAGON's body towards the pile of the other DRAGONS with the bulldozer. Suddenly, something Vivian said about a DRAGON being a person hit Ange like a ton of bricks. Fearing the worst she runs down to see Jasmine burn the DRAGONs' bodies. As they burn, they turn back into humans!

This confirmed Ange's horrific fear. "I've been killing...humans...with my own hands?" Ange asked to no one in particular.

The princess looked at her trembling hands in horror at what she has been doing for all of this time. She was a murderer (she told herself)! She had to hold her mouth to keep from puking.

"It's not your fault, Ange," The princess looks up to see Goku standing next to her with a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. "Besides, I'm going to revive them anyways, and you didn't know what you were doing. You have a good heart, my princess," Goku finished with a loving smile directed at her.

At that moment, Ange hugs Goku tightly as she buries her face in his gi and starts sobbing. The Saiyan God wraps his arms around her in a comforting hug as well before turning to face the head officer of Arzenal Island.

"Jill, I can read her thoughts. She's furious with you, and she's finished piloting the Villkiss for you," Goku told the woman in a stern voice.

"Fine. If she wants to be God's dog, then whatever. Though I wish that you would just hurry up and take care of him already," Jill pouted at Goku, knowing that he had the power to do something.

"Jill, you should know by now that I am very patient and forgiving. However, I have finally run out of patience. This is their last chance, and you know it. By the way, don't bother paying her. I will provide her with any and all items that she might want to buy, as well as her food and anything else that she may want or need," Goku told Jill, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine. Suit yourself," Jill replied and started walking away.

As the head officer of Arzenal Island was walking through the greenery on the island, a hologram with the man who calls himself God suddenly appears in front of her and tells her that it's over for the Norma. As soon as he says this, a bunch of floating projector-like holograms appear all over the island, telling the Norma that they have done well and that they were coming to rescue them. The voice stated that they have food and water, so they asked that the Norma all get rid of their weapons.

"See?" The man calling himself God asks Jill, who gritted her teeth in anger. Then a knock on the door was suddenly heard over the hologram. "Strange. What could possibly be so important that one of my guards would allow one of the employees to disturb me? Yes, come in. I'm assuming it's something ur...gent...?! N-No...get back! Stay away from me!" The man known as God suddenly starts screaming in fear at the end, suddenly terrified by something as the sound of two thuds were heard nearby.

Suddenly, a familiar voice makes itself known. "What worthless guard dogs these two were," The voice announced, referring to the two thuds that were just heard a second ago. "So you call yourself God, huh? Well then, let's see how well you do against a REAL GOD! DIIIIIEEEEE!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The man who calls himself God screamed at the top of his lungs as a shattering sound was heard.

Suddenly, the hologram is replaced by the owner of the voice, Vegeta! "Well, that takes care of that. Hey, woman! As you already know, a large amount of war machines are coming to wipe out Arzenal Island. Kakarot and I will take care of it, so tell your girls not to interfere," Vegeta stated before turning off the hologram.

With that, the Saiyan God/Prince flies out of the structure before turning to it with a smirk on his face. "Now for the fun part. YAAAAH!" With a roar, Vegeta shoots a tiny ki blast from his hand and decimates said structure. A smoking crater is all that is left of where the building used to be at. Since the building no longer served any purpose, Vegeta had decided to blow it up for fun. "Well, that takes care of that. I guess that I'd best return to the base and wait for the enemy to arrive," Vegeta thought out loud as he teleported back to Arzenal Island.

Meanwhile, the guy who called himself God woke up surrounded by nothing but zero visibility darkness. "Where am I?! What is this place?!" He shouts in fear.

"...Welcome...to Ghost Nappa's Christmas Party...for ghosts," Ghost Nappa, who is currently wearing an ectoplasmic Santa Claus hat, says as he claps to make the lights turn on. "Welcome to the lowest level of Hell, the Ghost Nappas of Christmas Past! Preseent and Future. I'm Ghost Nappa,This is the place that you've been banished to by Vegeta! In this level of Hell, we will..."

"WAAAAAAAAAH!" Wailed the guy who called himself God.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 15 complete! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a comment and tell me what you all think of it. Until next time, peace out, and Merry Christmas! ^_^**


	16. Attack On Arzenal!

**DBZ & CROSS ANGE: PRINCESS IN PRISON x SAIYAN GOD**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cross Ange, Dragon Ball Z, or Ghost Nappa. They're all owned by their respective manga artists/anime companies. Ghost Nappa is owned by TeamFourStar.**

**Chapter 16: Attack On Arzenal!**

Everyone but Goku, Jill, and possibly Ange seemed overjoyed at hearing this news. Just then, Vegeta appears, causing everyone to let out a startled yelp in return, minus Goku, of course. "Everyone, listen up! I believe that the head officer here at Arzenal Island has something to tell you all. Like I am doing now,I will make it so that her voice can be heard anywhere on the island with my abilities as an omnipotent, so pay attention! Alright, speak up, woman!" Vegeta demands of Officer Jill.

A tick mark appears on Jill's foreheard, and her right eye twitches, but she nonetheless swallows her pride and does told without complaint. After all, getting on the bad side of the Saiyan Prince/God is literally the last thing she wants to do. "This is Jill speaking. Ignore the message on the screen that was just sent. It's all a lie. I wanted to put all of you into position to defend the base, but Vegeta told me that he and Goku would take care of it. Still, I don't want any of you to let your guard down. Keep your weapons on you, just in case. That's all." That said, Jill turns it back over to Vegeta.

"You heard the woman, though it's not like you'll actually need the weapons in the first place. Anyways, you all have your orders," Vegeta told all of the women/girls at Arzenal Island.

At seeing that none of the women were dropping their weapons, Julio told his fleet that it was an act of treason against humanity and gave the order to attack. Missiles launched towards the island, but before they could get halfway there, Vegeta fired an energy blast at the one closest to the island. Upon making contact with the missile, the ki blast detonated, the explosion expanding widely enough so that all the other incoming missiles disintegrated as well.

Everyone on Julio's fleet-including Julio himself-were shocked, if their eyes bugging out of their heads and their jaws dropping to the floor is any indication.

A massive shockwave that was large enough to cause damage to the surrounding area was produced from the explosion, which caused damage to the fleet of ships, which meant that they were pretty damaged. Hoever, they weren't the only ones affected, as Arzenal Island was also hit by the shockwave, causing everyone other Gthan Goku-though he did anyways to keep the girls safe-to take cover inside the base and took to the hangar to hide in safety.

Unfortunately, the attack hadn't ceased, as an uncountable number of saw-like things were then spotted hovering over the base before they descended onto the roof and scliced right through as easily as a knife cutting through butter. One thought from Vegeta later, and every last one of them vanished into thin air, never to exist again.

Just then, the main power went offline in Arzenal Island. When Jill asked if it was battle related, her subordinate told her that they have just been infiltrated by the enemy. The ships were unable to move, so the attackers decided to just swim the rest of the way there.

Vegeta then contacted everyone in the base again via talking, including the enemies. "Kakarot, armed enemy soldiers have infiltrated the base. While I could've stopped them, I thought I'd be nice and let you in on the fun as well. Women of Arzenal! Stay behind Kakarot! Don't interfere!" With that, Vegeta turned off this ability once again.

Whether friend or foe, everyone in the base sweatdropped. "IS THIS SOME SORT OF GAME TO HIM OR SOMETHING?! WHAT AN INCONSIDERABLE ASSHOLE!" Zola shreiked at the top of her lungs in righteous female fury.

"Well, that's Vegeta for you," Goku said out loud while letting out a carefree laugh and scratching the back of his head, causing all of the Norma to sweatdrop once again.

Elswhere, a group of Norma have been captured by the enemy. "Are we really going to kill them?" One of the enemy soldiers asked in disbelief. Another soldier then informed him of their top 3 priorities and that they were told to destroy the rest. The soldiers then open fire on the group of Norma, who are sitting on their knees with their hands behind their head while shutting their eyes tightly. By the time the sound of gunfire stop, the girls' eyes shoot wide open at the sound of the shocked and horrified gasps coming from the soldiers. Looking up, the girls also gasp in shock, letting tears of joy escape from their eyes at the sight of their savior. The one standing before them is none other than the pure-hearted Saiyan God, Goku!

All of the bullets slide off of Goku's body, which he used as shield to protect the girls with, and fall harmlessly at his feet. "I'm dissapointed in you all. I thought that my last message was clear, but it seems that I was wrong. I gave all of humanity one last chance to change, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! HAAAAAAAAAA!" With one almighty roar, Goku stripped away the ability to use Mana from every enemy soldier in the room. "There, it's done. All of you are now Norma," Goku stated.

Upon one of the soldiers testing it and failing miserably, panic and chaos ensued from said soldiers in the room.

"AAAAAAHHHH! W-W-What have you done?!" One of the soldiers screamed in terror first, followed by the rest of the soldiers.

Some of the enemy troops would sooner die than live the life of a Norma, so they shot themselves in the heads, taking their own lives.

Then a random fat italian guy-wearing nothing but a frilly, pink tutu-fell through the roof of Arzenal Base and died. His dead body then spontaneously combusted.

This was followed by a psychotic, machine gun-weilding teletubby starts shooting in every direction due to severe, nonstop muscle spasms that from all over his body.

...

"That was...disturbing," Goku commented with a giant sweatdrop on the back of his head. "Anyways, it's not the safest here, so I'm gonna take you to Ange and the others while I go and save the others. See ya' soon." Goku then teleported the group of girls that he had just rescued and headed onto his next destination.

As soon as the group of girls were gone, he immediately put the soldiers in that room who did not shoot themselves into a state of permanent, full-body paralysis, rendering them completely motionless until/unless he decides to come back and release them from it eventually.

He then follows up and does proceeds to do the same to the rest of them in the building and transports all the women/girls back to one place, the hangar.

"We're dead!" Zola yells in fear mixed with anger at their dire situation. Even though Goku can just bring them back to life, it doesn't make her feel any better about it. Just then, all of the enemy gunfire stops, and the sound of bodies heard hitting the floor are heard, followed by the appearance of Goku and several other girls from all around the base.

"Hi girls! I'm back, and I brought everyone else in the base with me!" Goku happily exclaimed, causing all of the ladies to let out a sigh of relief.

Ange then went up and passionately kissed the pure-hearted Saiyan God on the lips. She deepened the kiss as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. Goku quickly regained his senses and returned the kiss. He then interlocked his lips with hers and brought his tongue to clash with hers in a battle for dominance. Goku's tongue won out and caused her to release an erotic yet adorable moan of pleasure.

"What was that for?" Goku asked the/his princess. It's not that he minded, but he was clueless as to how he had made her so happy.

"That was for saving me," Ange told Goku before bringing him back into another kiss. Said kiss lasted 5 minutes before the two finally broke it.

Then Goku suddenly picked up Ange and put her into the Villkiss. "Wait, what are you doing?" Ange questioned in confusion.

"Well, I'm going out take care of the rest, and I figured that you might want to come along. Whaddya say?" Goku asked her. Goku's princess nodded and mounted her Para-mail before dissapearing with Goku via Instant Transmission. When they got to the ship, Ange's brother, Julio, was also inside of a Para-mail with the same ability as the Villkiss! As her older brother sang it charged up and attacked.

Goku just smirked, not even bothering to get in front of the attack to deflect it away from Ange. Just as the attack was about to hit Goku's wife, Tust suddenly came up behind them fast before excaping with Ange. Goku then stepped in, reached his hand out at the attack, and caught said attack before crushing it as he squeezed lightly.

"W-What?!" Asked Julio, now wide-eyed and shocked to the core at witnessing this. His Para-mail's ultimate attack had just been crushed like it was nothing! He couldn't believe it! Then he remembered who he was facing, and face-palmed. Of course, he is an omnipotent God, so of course he would be able to do that. Now his shock turned into terror and Julio pissed himself, begging Ange's husband to spare him.

Suddenly, Julio felt a strange sensation in his body as Goku spoke up. "Your ability to use Mana is no more. I warned you of this before, but it seems that you just don't ever learn your lesson. You're now a Norma, Julio. Well, gotta go, Ange is waiting for me on an island. Goodbye, Julio." With that, Goku teleported to Ange's location, leaving Julio with a horrified look on his face whilst staring at where the pure-hearted Saiyan God was a moment ago.

Meanwhile, Vegeta had stopped killing on the account that Ghost Nappa was now literally annoying the rest of the enemy to death.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 16 is now out! Hope you all enjoy it. Until next time, peace out.**


End file.
